


Coming Home

by Panlock



Series: The Arrangement [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha!Sasuke, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Feels, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Guilt, Love Triangles, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Misunderstandings, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega!Naruto, Rimming, Soulmates, alpha!kakashi, intersexed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:37:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 46,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21600877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panlock/pseuds/Panlock
Summary: Naruto rushes home to see Kakashi after his two week mission. He's finally ready to tell his former teacher how he feels, though he's not the only one coming home.Naruto squeezes his palm; Sasuke is close and he's getting closer. This isn't how he wanted it to end.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: The Arrangement [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495250
Comments: 695
Kudos: 1080





	1. Authors Note

CHAPTER ONE: AUTHORS NOTE

Rating: Explicit for male/male sexual content

Tags: Anal sex, anal fingering, rim jobs, cursing, dirty talk, angst, AOB/pack dynamics, soulmates, emotional bond/connection, love-triangles, guilt, misunderstandings, depression, toxic relationships, healing, redemption, everyone has issues, no one is really the bad guy, lots of talking, age difference.

Warnings: The angst is kinda heavy in some parts, but no self-harm or anything like that

If you couldn't tell from the fic and chapter titles, this part of the story will revolve around the theme of home and what that means to each of the (main) characters. 

Beta read by the lovely CopperDaily <3

As always, if you catch something that's not in the tags/warnings please notify me and I will update.


	2. Coming Home Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite the simmering arousal pumping directly between his legs, Naruto can’t make himself move faster. He admires the man grinning below him and wonders when it happened? How long has he been in love with this alpha and not even realized it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta read by the lovely CopperDaily <3

XiiiX 

Naruto hasn't stopped running since they hit the border into the Land of Fire. They're only two days from returning, and his friends weren't moving fast enough. 

Shikamaru finally barked at him, complaining about the breakneck pace, and told Naruto to go ahead without them. The blond had given the group a cautious glance; it was definitely not kosher for a ninja to break away from a mission like this but… between Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Sakura, Sai, _and_ Temari it's _really_ unlikely there's anything that could stop them. Hell, Sakura by herself is a force to be reckoned with. Any of them alone are more than capable of making a safe journey back to the Leaf. 

"We'll be fine," Shikamaru had sighed. He sounded annoyed, probably eager to get rid of the omega so the group could travel at a more leisurely pace. 

In the end, Naruto didn't need much more encouragement. He broke ahead, leaving his friends in his dust and ran for 36 straight hours. He's never been more thankful for his ungodly stamina and makes it back to Konoha a day early, though he arrives in the middle of the night. 

He doesn't bother going to his own apartment, doesn't even pretend he wants to spend another hour without Kakashi. He uses his key to let himself in and quietly goes to the bedroom that still smells like the best mix of himself and his alpha. 

It's a testament to how comfortable Kakashi has gotten with the omega's scent and chakra signature that he doesn't wake even as Naruto comes up to the bed. The alpha continues to slumber on his side, arms stretched toward the empty space next to him. He's wearing a sleeveless black undershirt with the mask pulled up over his nose and he's using Naruto's pillow. His face is smooth, free of tension or worry and his hair is mussed like he tossed and turned before sleep found him. If the omega didn't have other priorities right now, he'd take a picture. 

Instead, he quickly strips. He did just run for nearly two days and his clothes are dirty. A shower can wait, though. He pulls back the blankets and crawls in behind the alpha. 

Kakashi stirs as soon as the omega gets under the sheets. “Naruto?”

The blond nuzzles the alpha’s neck and purrs softly. “I just got home.” He wraps his arms around the other from behind. “I didn’t mean to wake you.” Even as he apologizes Naruto is pressing against the alpha and running his big hands over Kakashi’s stomach and chest.

Kakashi is quickly waking up and his inner beast is already growling happily. He doesn’t think to ask how Naruto got back so early, or why he came here instead of his own apartment. He leans into the blond, feels the strong line of his body behind him, and lets Naruto feel him up.

The omega’s hands slide under the others shirt, loves how warm and pliant Kakashi is, still relaxed and sleepy against him. He can’t stop himself from smearing his face into the alpha's neck and breathing him in. He missed Kakashi's wood fire scent and how it gets smokier the more aroused the alpha becomes. He whines, frustrated by the cloth separating his mouth from the others throat. 

Kakashi can hear desperation and ache in the sound. He turns his head, looking over his shoulder at the blond behind him. “What’s wrong?" 

“I…I just missed you. Can you take the mask off?” He asks while sliding his hand so far up Kakashi's side the shirt gets bunched around the alpha's armpit. He can't stand the idea of having anything separating them right now. 

Wordlessly, Kakashi brings the shirt and attached mask-piece up his torso and over his head. As soon as his top half is bared, he feels Naruto press into him again. The omega is already undressed and rolling against him from behind. He can feel the defined cut of Naruto's hips slotting against his ass, and how the omega grips him close. 

Naruto mouths at the alpha's naked neck and his hand slides down, burning a path from Kakashi's ribs, past his slight waist, and finally over his right hip. "I thought about you every night," he admits right next to the older man's ear.

A shudder skips through the silver-haired ninja and he arches back. There's no mistaking the hot, firm, length riding between his thighs and it makes Kakashi's head swim. He's done this to Naruto countless times—press into him from behind, gently grinding his dick against the blonde with a silent ask. 

That's what Naruto is doing now. Each time he kisses Kakashi's neck, runs his hand across the alpha's tight stomach, and lightly rolls his hips he's _asking._ Molten heat is pooling in the alpha's groin, and his mouth drops in a quiet moan. 

"Is this ok?" The blonde's breath comes out hot against Kakashi's neck. One hand drifts past the silver-haired ninja's hips and moves to cup the alpha’s erection. He's thrilled to feel how hard his former teacher is, even through the pajama pants. 

"Yeah," the older man groans and bucks into Naruto's palm. Suddenly he realizes how _long_ these two weeks have been. 

The omega growls and bites lightly at the others neck before shoving Kakashi's pajamas down. He doesn't seem willing to separate himself from the alpha, and hovers over him possessively while guiding Kakashi to his back.

The alpha goes willingly and loops his arms around Naruto's shoulders. The blond is already cradled between his legs, laying half on top of Kakashi. He looks up and Naruto ducks down, bringing their mouths together. The alpha sighs into the kiss and lets the blond nudge his mouth open. 

Naruto knows, after a year— _a year together—_ how much the alpha enjoys being kissed like this. Maybe it's because his mouth is always covered, maybe it's because no one ever had the chance to kiss him so thoroughly before. The blond loves it, loves how Kakashi melts and groans and rolls his tongue against his. He could kiss the alpha for hours, until both their lips are sore, but tonight they're both hungry for something else. He cups the side of Kakashi's face and pulls back. "Would you still let me?" 

The silver-haired alpha is slightly winded from the deep kiss and his face is warm. He knows what Naruto is talking about and his stomach does an excited, nervous flip. He didn't think this was something they would do. As curious as they both had been, Naruto was clearly reluctant. He wants to ask what changed but decides it can wait. Right now, he slides his feet up the bed and hugs Naruto's sides with his legs. 

The blond groans as Kakashi opens his legs wider, letting the omega fall between them. His eyes flutter as his pelvis slots firmly against the other and he fights the urge to grind them together. They're not wearing any clothes. Nothing is separating the hot, vulnerable cradle of their hips and when Naruto looks down, he feels overwhelmed. 

"I trust you," Kakashi murmurs and reaches up to run a hand through the others blond hair. 

Naruto's heart skips a beat. It's that trust that kept him from doing this before. It hadn't felt right. He couldn't take this from Kakashi without understanding his own feelings. Now, looking down at the alpha spread under him, he doesn't feel any uncertainty. Kakashi trusts him, and he loves Kakashi. 

"Raise your hips for me," the blond asks quietly and retrieves a pillow. 

The alpha obeys and lifts up off the bed while Naruto positions the cushion under his hips. The extra inches curve his spine and raise his pelvis. He understands the purpose, but still feels a swoop in his stomach when the blond drops his gaze between his open legs. 

The omega guides the other man's legs up; Kakashi bends at the knees and plants his feet on the bed. It leaves the alpha exposed in a very intimate way, and Naruto can sense the spike of nervousness fizzle off the older man. He rubs both hands up and down Kakashi's milky legs. "We don't have to rush." 

The alpha huffs a small laugh, smiling lazily as his head rolls to the side. "You better not." 

The softly spoken joke helps break the tension. Naruto leans his head against Kakashi’s bent knee and chuckles with him. “I won’t, I promise.” He bites his lip and looks down at the silver-haired alpha. They’re both still smiling, and something settles in the atmosphere.

Despite the simmering arousal pumping directly between his legs, Naruto can’t make himself move faster. He admires the man grinning below him and wonders when it happened? How long has he been in love with this alpha and not even realized it? Kakashi’s long legs are nearly hairless and smooth and his stomach is rising and falling with shallow, excited breathes. His pale chest is firm and wide, sprawling up to broad shoulders and strong, muscular arms. His face is relaxed, but his eyes are heavy and dark. Naruto isn't sure what he did to deserve this, but he’s going to cherish it. 

The blond reaches forward and wraps his hand around Kakashi's erection.“I love that no one else gets to see you like this.” He keeps his grip somewhat loose, but the alpha arches into his palm and sighs. 

"That's because you're a possessive little shit," the silver-haired ninja gasps playfully. He's trying to calm his nerves even as his body is warming up like he might catch fire. It doesn't help that Naruto is working his dick with a big, warm hand and looking at him _like that._

"Yeah, I am," the blond agrees hotly and it sounds more like a confession. _I'm possessive of you. You're mine._ He kisses Kakashi's knee before shifting back, bringing himself down to the alpha's groin. He keeps one hand pumping his lover slowly, just enough to split his attention. "Try to relax, and tell me if you want to stop." 

Before Kakashi can think of a response, Naruto is mouthing at his balls. All coherent thoughts fly out of the alpha's head and he shoves both hands into his own hair. Naruto's plush, warm mouth is gently rolling over his sac without shame or reluctance. It's borderline filthy as everything gets wet and hot, and saliva drips down his crack. Naruto's tongue chases the wet trail, all the while his hand hasn't stopped leisurely stroking Kakashi's dick. 

Somewhere in the back of the alpha’s awareness is an itch of shame, of discontent. This goes against his nature. He shouldn't be opening his legs for anyone; he shouldn't be rock hard at having an omega lick his hole and get him _wet_. He wonders if it's just because this is Naruto over him, preparing to push inside him. He couldn't imagine submitting like this for anyone else, or moaning for it. " _Hn-ah,_ " Kakashi sutters when he feels the blonde's tongue press through the tight ring of his rim. The sensation is soft and easy, a gentle prodding that opens him up and makes him blush. 

Naruto groans between the alpha’s thighs and relaxes his jaw, letting his tongue loll out thick and full. He can feel Kakashi’s thighs clench and shake, but the small ring against his mouth is unwinding and letting him in. He sighs through his nose and slides both hands down, gently gripping his former teachers pale thighs. 

The alpha gasps at the ceiling as his legs are butterflied out. He almost wishes for his mask, because he knows his face is scarlet. His only saving grace is that Naruto is too busy to look at him, but he’s sure the omega can clearly hear the tight, high moans helplessly tumbling out of his mouth. He bites his own fist and focuses on how the blond slowly works him open with gentle, deep strokes of his tongue. He can hear the soft, wet sound of Naruto rolling into him and feel how his own body just _takes it_. "Fuck," he mutters against his knuckles and feels like he might come or die or both. 

Without pulling his mouth away, the blond reaches between his own legs. He’s hard, and dripping wet. He’s tempted to crawl on top of the alpha, sit on his cock, and ride him until they're knotted together. Two weeks is too long to go without feeling Kakashi inside him—but they’ve been waiting for this even longer, haven’t they? He slips his fingers up, cupping his hand and easily coating his fingers with slick. 

The silver-haired alpha groans when Naruto pulls his lips and tongue away from his hole. The separation is a gentle, slippery withdraw that makes Kakashi shiver. He looks down and sees the omega’s shiny, wet fingers gliding between his legs and realizes Naruto really does plan to fuck him using his own slick. Fuck, that’s hot. 

Naruto slips one, lubed finger inside Kakashi and the alpha relaxes into it immediately, spine dropping against the bed and sighing wantonly. That nagging barely there instinct that was ashamed of this has long since shut up. Even his inner beast is all but panting for it, eager for more.

Naruto curses at the sight. It’s so obvious Kakashi is into this, and it makes him feel bold. He sinks one and then two fingers into his lover. The older man takes him to the knuckle, tight walls clinging to his fingers but still soft and giving. “You’re so good, so open for me already.” 

The alpha tosses his head to the side and his hands grip the headboard above him. He’s experienced this before, knows the familiar reach of Naruto’s long, firm fingers inside him. He’s gotten off like this, grinding against the omega’s palm and wishing it was more. He’s going to get more tonight; knows what’s coming each time Naruto scissors his fingers on the withdraw and crooks them on the return. It’s making him crazy and he starts rocking down, fucking himself on the blonde’s hand. 

The omega’s eyes are flicking from Kakashi’s face to where his fingers are disappearing inside the others body. He doesn’t know which sight he likes more: the alpha’s pleasure-blown expression, his dark eyes and slack mouth, or the image of how eagerly he takes Naruto's fingers. "Ready for another?" 

“Yeah _."_ The alpha rolls his lower body to match Naruto’s rhythm but his movements lurch when the blond pumps a third finger inside him. "Fu- _ck," that_ is different. He didn’t expect the addition of one finger to steal his breath like this, but hell. He’s never been stretched quite so far and it doesn’t hurt, but it’s intense. 

“Kakashi?” The blond murmurs in a deep, distracted voice. He knows if they can work through this, they can take the next step. He doesn’t want to rush the alpha, though, and soothingly rubs his other hand across Kakashi's lower stomach, feels it flutter and tighten under his palm. 

“Hn,” is all the silver-haired ninja manages. He’s forgotten to breathe, and his head rolls on his shoulders. He opens his mouth, tries to say something, but a choked moan rattles out instead. 

Naruto slows the steady rocking of his fingers. “Is it too much?” 

“No,” the alpha folds his elbows over his face. “Don’t stop.” He feels Naruto pumping his fingers in and out again, spreading them slightly on every other pass, and groans. Each glide into his body forces a low, breathy grunt from Kakashi. There’s a warm simmer in his stomach that’s pooling like the beginnings of an orgasm, but it’s far away and licking at the core of him. The stretch and slight sting are keeping him grounded, but _fuck_ that’s good, too. 

“I can’t believe you’re letting me do this,” the omega says with a bewildered and amazed voice. “You’re so—such a _good alpha,_ ” he praises and grips his former teachers thick cock again. Naruto strokes him slowly, finding coordination between working Kakashi's dick and fingering his hole. “You treat me so good. You always know what I need. You know it before I do." 

Kakashi's eyes roll back and he grips the headboard so tightly the wood groans. Hearing the omega praise him for being a _good alpha_ while he's getting finger fucked is so dirty in the best way. What kind of alpha gets off on this? The kind that Naruto likes, apparently. 

Naruto can feel his former teacher shiver and _give_ against his three fingers and it makes him swear. "So fucking good to me, letting me work you open like this. You give me everything I want, don't you alpha?" 

" _Nhg_ ," Kakashi can't even unclench his teeth. His alpha fangs are swollen, as stiff as his dick, and couldn't deny liking this even if he _could_ talk. 

The blond looks down; Kakashi is still pitching his hips eagerly, grinding on Naruto's fingers up to the knuckle. The alpha is slick and loose and his cock is rock hard and dripping in Naruto's fist. "Do you think you’re ready?" 

The alpha's eyes are glassy when he looks up at the blond, but they slowly swirl into focus. Naruto is leaning over him, still working both hands to keep Kakashi open and relaxed. The omega looks just as debauched as Kakashi feels, which is a relief.

The silver-haired ninja takes in a big inhale, feels the breath roll all the way down to where Naruto is spreading him open. He feels as ready as he'll ever be, but he _wants it._ He's wanted this since he first saw the omega's cock over a year ago. He never thought he could admit it, or that Naruto would be willing; it felt like a fantasy. Now, it's about to happen and raw nerves strike every part of him. Kakashi licks his lips and nods his head. 

Naruto leans back on his heels and withdraws both hands from his lover. The alpha takes in a sharp inhale; he feels empty without Naruto's fingers inside him and he whines when the other man takes too long. 

"I'm almost, _hah—"_ the blond hisses as he gets a new handful of his own slick and spreads it over his cock. He's not done more than grind into the mattress since this started, and his dick is so hard it almost hurts. He rocks his head back and strokes himself two or three times, until his shaft it wet from base to tip. 

Kakashi groans at the sight. He's about to have that lengthy, omega cock inside him. He's about to submit for the first time in his life and be mounted and fucked. The anticipation has him growling impatiently, " _omega_."

Naruto tips his face down and genuine affection breaks through the intensity in his stare. "Yeah," he agrees breathlessly. "I got you," he murmurs and leans in, lifting his former teachers left leg over his shoulder. It brings him above the other and he can see the flush rise on Kakashi's pale face. He doesn't see any fear, just nervousness and bright arousal. Between them Naruto takes hold of his own dick and blindly positions it, seeking out that soft, wet place where Kakashi opens.

Grey eyes cloud over and blue watch carefully. Naruto isn't even pressing _into_ him yet, just rubbing his slick cockhead over Kakashi's hole again and again. The alpha starts rocking _into_ the solid flared tip of Naruto's cock and they build a gentle, shallow rhythm. Each time Kakashi is _sure_ the blond is about to sink in, but it doesn't happen. 

Instead Naruto smooths his hand up the back of the other's thigh, drawing small circles with his palm. "Relax, breathe out for me," his voice is soft and far too patient. 

Kakashi hadn't even realized he had been holding his breath again. He exhales, feels some tension bleed from his body, and in the next second Naruto is gripping his waist and pushing in. The alpha arches wordlessly, and his mouth remains helplessly parted as Naruto _slowly_ brings them together. He can feel how the burning hot length presses him open and glides through the slick that eases the way. It hurts, but it's not unbearable and there's a kernel of pleasure sliding along the ache. 

The blond keeps his eyes on the other, watching as a knot of discomfort shimmers across his former teachers face and settles between his closed eyes. He kisses Kakashi's calf that's slung over his shoulder near his face. "Are you alright?" Naruto holds his hips still, about halfway buried inside the other. 

The silver-haired ninja opens his eyes, sees the blond hovering over him with a concerned expression. "I'm fine. Keep going," his voice is tight and strained, and when the blond drops his hips again Kakashi's eyes flutter. 

The omega looks down to where they are connected and feels himself shake. He's nearly buried to the hilt, and the sight makes him moan. His instincts aren't naturally inclined to _take_ like this, but the hot, tight pressure swallowing his cock is _so good._ He wants to drive his hips home, wants to work Kakashi over like the alpha does to him. "Fuck," he curses and digs his hand into the other man's hip. 

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Kakashi smiles slyly, sharp white teeth pulling into view. He knows how overwhelming it is to sink inside someone else, how difficult it can be to hold your hips motionless and not lose yourself to the easy pleasure. He also knows how _good_ it is to finally let go. Naruto has given that to him many times, and he wants the omega to have him the same way. 

" _Yes,_ " the blond growls and takes hold of the alpha's slender hips with both hands. "You feel so fucking good." With one final, sharp thrust he pulls Kakashi flush against him and the pleasure is so consuming it feels like he could fly apart. 

Kakashi's back desperately arches off the bed and his eyes clench shut. He can hardly _think._ Three fingers might have stretched him, but nothing could have prepared him _for this._ Naruto is thick and hot and Kakashi can feel how the velvety shaft splits him open. God, is this what Naruto experiences every time they fuck?

"Kakashi?" The omega half whines, half sighs when he notices the man below him is panting with eyes pinched shut. "Do you want me to pull out?"

The alpha grunts and forces his spine to drop against the bed. "Don't you dare," he warns with a tone as stern as he can manage. "Just, give me a second." 

Naruto hums and carefully leans forward so he can brace one arm on the bed next to the others face. He gets close, not moving his straining hips, and kisses Kakashi again. "Relax," the blond whispers and slowly strokes the alpha's dick while they kiss. "We've got all night." 

Kakashi moans into the kiss and feels a warm wave roll through him. He unclenches his stomach and releases his grip on the headboard to thread his fingers through Naruto’s hair. He feels the tension bleed out between his legs and the blond takes advantage of his relaxed body to shift his hips. It's not a proper thrust, but Kakashi can still _feel_ the omega move inside him. 

"You're doing so good," Naruto sounds _drunk_ as his mouth trails from the alpha's lips to his jaw and neck. He runs one hand down Kakashi's side, feels the way his ribs expand and drop. The older man is unwinding in slow increments, gradually softening and submitting to him. "I can feel you giving in to it. It's so hot, knowing you're relaxing around my cock because you want it. You want me to fuck you." 

The silver-haired ninja groans and runs his hands down the blonde's firm, toned back and feels corded muscle. He knows how strong the omega is, knows that Naruto could be as rough as he wanted and there's little Kakashi could do to stop it. For some reason, that idea is insanely hot and he circles his own hips. He's desperate to feel more of that deep, stretch moving inside him. Naruto seems content to hold himself still, though, and it's driving Kakashi crazy. " _Naruto,_ " he might actually beg for it. 

The sight of Kakashi so overwhelmed but _wanting it_ makes Naruto dizzy. They're pressed together similarly to how they were positioned their first time, right after their arrangement started. Naruto had rushed them, spoiled what should have been a special moment with his own haste and fears. He regrets that, and scoffs weakly at himself. 

Kakashi winces, "you better not be laughing at me." He sounds breathless and maybe a bit self-conscious. 

"I'm not, I promise." Naruto kisses just below Kakashi's ear and rocks his hips _so slowly._ Each time it's easier and deeper, and the alpha makes breathy, surprised gasps, but Naruto is determined not to repeat the same mistake. "I was thinking about the first time we had sex and how I…" 

The alpha's expression smooths out in understanding and his hands glide down the blonde's sides. The memory of their first time in this bed is bittersweet. He turns his face and kisses Naruto on the cheek. They both have regrets about how that went. 

The blond meets Kakashi and brings their mouths together again. One arm is still braced next to their heads and he drags his other hand down the alpha's flank, gripping the outside of his thigh. "I should have trusted you to take care of me." His mouth is next to Kakashi's ear, hot breath crashing over the sensitive, vulnerable skin. "I should have trusted you to make me feel good," he cracks his hips harder and it punches a moan out of both of them. 

The alpha writhes up, chasing the hot spark of pleasure deep inside him. "Do that again." 

The omega licks Kakashi's ear and rolls his hips deeper. "Do you trust me to take care of you?" He sinks in again, and _again,_ building a slow but deep pace that grazes something inside Kakashi that makes him _keen_. "Do you trust me to make you feel good, alpha?" 

Kakashi bares his teeth, basking in the raw sensation of being _fucked._ He feels wild. His instincts are seething and hot, but not in disgust. He just _needs more._ "Faster omega. I won't break, give it to me." He reaches up for the headboard again and braces himself preemptively. 

Naruto snarls and does as asked, snapping his hips and pulling Kakashi against him by the waist. He doesn't give the man below him a second to recover before he pumps the next deep, full stroke into him. The tight, soft grip of the alpha's body makes his eyes cross. This is better than Kakashi's hand, or mouth, and watching the alpha lose it is _so good_. "Oh fuck, Kakashi," he looks between them and moans at the sight. The alpha's pale ass is flushed pink and spread open, taking Naruto's wet cock easy and fast. 

The alpha jerks his face to the side, hiding in his tattooed shoulder even as he wraps his long legs around Naruto's waist. "F-fuck," he swears and mindlessly meets the omegas strong hips with his own by using the headboard for leverage. Their combined efforts shake the bed and Kakashi moans so loudly he would be mortified if he cared. 

"Yeah, let me hear you," the omega growls and plants one hand against the headboard. He looms over the other man and changes the depth of his thrusts, striking Kakashi's swollen prostate mercilessly. Each snap forward makes his lover howl and every shallow retreat has the alpha tossing his head. "Want to hear how much you like being mounted, alpha."

Every time their bodies collide Kakashi growls and shows the omega his teeth. It's like his inner alpha hasn't got the memo, and still wants to proudly bare the swollen fangs in his mouth even as he's fucked into the mattress. There's no part of him that's not getting off on this. 

Naruto groans at the display. Kakashi is sweaty and flushed under him, fucking himself on the omega's dick and flashing his big, sharp teeth. It's obscene. "Fucking perfect, my beautiful alpha."

Kakashi's heart stutters at the endearment _my alpha_ and suddenly he can't moderate anything coming out of his mouth. "Yes, yeah, your alpha." He presses his face into his straining bicep, still using the headboard to meet the delicious, deep thrusts from the omega. "Fuck me, Naruto. Fuck your alpha!" 

Naruto's eyes dilate and he swoops down again, kissing the other man violently. They growl and moan and snarl, sounding like they're tearing each other apart. They're a tangle of limbs, writhing and wet with sweat and the omega's slick. Naruto can feel the alpha's lengthy, hot dick trapped between their stomachs and how Kakashi's rolls up to get some friction on it. He moans directly into the alpha's mouth and Kakashi's leg starts to shake. 

The blond isn't ready for this to be over, though, and gradually reduces his pace to bring the alpha down from the peak. He feels the other man shudder and groan under him. "Shh, I got you," he rolls into the alpha slowly and Kakashi matches the new rhythm, gyrating his pelvis to get the perfect angle and depth. "Yeah, just like that, so good. Let me feel you," the blond says breathlessly while looking directly in the others eyes. 

Kakashi whines. Somehow this is even more intense, allowing him to experience every thick, hot inch pumping between his legs. "Don't stop," he gasps and closes his eyes. After the rough fuck, this slow grind has his insides melting. 

Naruto drops his forehead against Kakashi’s and feels something ring through his veins. It's not just pleasure, it's not just _love._ It rises and reaches out, grabbing at the alpha as they fuck slow and deep and bring their bodies together. 

_"Naruto,"_ the alpha gasps, feels his orgasm rolling through his body like a wave and moans the blonde's name over and over. He nearly sounds panicked, overcome with this rush of pleasure that's boiling low in his groin. "More, fuck, don't stop." 

The blond looks between them. Kakashi's cock is flushed and rod straight against his stomach and his knot is swollen and heavy at the base. Naruto gets his hand around it and moans. “Popped your knot for me like a good alpha. So fucking hot.” Kakashi bucks wildly, fucking into Naruto's coiled fist and is too far gone to feel self-conscious that his knot swelled from _getting fucked._ “Give me your knot, baby. Come on, alpha, let your omega have it."

Kakashi's eyes are rolling back in his head. _Fuck,_ he's so close—his lips pull back and his jaws snap in the air. His instincts are on fire. 

Naruto growls and buries his face against the others neck. He feels himself boil over with Kakashi, like the alpha found a string that connected them and _yanked._ "I'm gonna come inside you, alpha." He wants to bite down, wants Kakashi to bite _him—_ he clenches his teeth and shouts.

Kakashi feels Naruto's rhythm stutter and jerk, fucking into him with rapid, uneven thrusts. The alpha urges them both on, "yes, yes, _fuck yes."_ Naruto groans next to his ear and a hot, wet stream shoots inside him. His omega is coming, coming _inside him,_ and still pitching his hips, sliding through his own come to fuck Kakashi through it and the alpha helplessly tumbles over the edge. "I'm coming, I'm— _ohfuck._ " His legs tighten around Naruto's hips and his own dick fucks the blonde's hand. Come bursts from his rosy, sensitive cock and erupts up his own chest. 

Naruto feels come spill over his fist, making everything wet and slick as he strokes Kakashi through his orgasm. The omega can't stop jerking his hips through the tight, squeezing channel even as he watches Kakashi's load drench his hand. The pleasure seems endless. "So fucking hot, come on baby," he groans and works his fist up and down Kakashi's dick and knot, milking every last drop. 

Kakashi falls on the bed, head arched back and teeth bared again. He feels like he might blackout. Naruto is pumping into him, still working his knot, and easing him through the last waves of his orgasm. "Hhn, shit, Naruto," he growls weakly and bites the side of his own bicep just to ground himself. He's so sensitive, and he's still dumping come on his own chest like this is the first time he's popped his knot. 

Naruto is panting above the alpha and watches the obscene amount of come pool on Kakashi's abdomen. He slides his hand through it, "fuck you came so much. That would have got me pregnant," he sounds amazed. 

A small, surprised laugh escapes the alpha and his head rolls to the side. He's boneless against the bed, and his legs are sliding down Naruto's hips. They're still connected, but he can feel the omega softening inside him. Unlike when Kakashi mounts the blond, they will not be tied together by a knot. They need to move, though, or else he might as well just burn these sheets. He opens his eyes and sees the younger man hovering from above with affectionate eyes. 

"How do you feel?" Naruto asks and bites his lip. It _looked_ and _sounded_ like the alpha enjoyed himself, but he's also familiar with the deep ache that can come after getting fucked so... passionately. He looks between their bodies and carefully places his hands on the curve of Kakashi's ass, fingertips nearly touching where they are connected. It doesn't look like the alpha is _hurt_ , but he's definitely tender and a little swollen. 

Kakashi gasps at the gentle sensation of Naruto's fingers carefully petting around his rim. He can feel himself clenching on the omega's softening cock, like he doesn't want to give it up. "I'm good," he says breathily. He realizes Naruto might be worried about how he's coping with the aftermath, or concerned if Kakashi is in any pain. "It was good," he adds with a blush but can't articulate more than that right now. 

The blond smiles sweetly. "I'm gonna pull out. It'll feel weird," he warns vaguely and grips himself. In the next second Naruto and Kakashi both groan as the omega withdraws carefully, and more come spills on to the bed. Maybe they should just sleep in the spare room, tonight. 

Naruto sits back on his haunches and Kakashi sprawls out on the bed, both of them are spent and exhausted _and_ in desperate need of a quick shower. "C'mon," the omega recovers first and crawls over the other to playfully kiss his alpha on the cheek. "We should rinse off."

Kakashi opens one eye and really considers pouting, but Naruto chases him out of bed and guides them to the bathroom. Once the warm water hits the alpha he perks up and the first thing he does is grab Naruto’s face with both hands and kiss him.

"Hmm," the blond muffles a smile against Kakashi's mouth. "Your brain just turn back on?" He wraps his arms around the other man, feeling cuddly and affectionate. 

"Yeah," the silver-haired alpha huffs and knocks his forehead against Naruto's with a smile. "I think your dick made me brain dead for a minute." 

"Now you know how I feel," the blond returns playfully. He feels _so happy._ This was easy and simple and _good._ Kakashi is smiling at him warmly, reaffirming that what they just did was okay — _more than okay—_ and Naruto is giddy with it. He could scream. Why did he fight it for so long? Could they have had this sooner if he hadn't been such an idiot?

Well, that would depend on how Kakashi felt, wouldn't it? 

They finish their shower, stopping occasionally to kiss and pet one another lovingly, and Naruto might have a new appreciation for his former teachers ass. Kakashi doesn't seem to mind. When they finally stumble out of the bathroom they decide to forsake the master bedroom for the night and go to Kakashi's rarely used spare room. It doesn't smell like them, but at least the sheets are clean. 

This time it's Kakashi who slides in behind Naruto, slotting them together under the blankets and placing a protective arm around the omega. Naruto begins to purr almost immediately and makes sure to tilt his head so that the alpha can access his neck. Kakashi goes to the damp, vulnerable column of offered skin like it's his right, but he doesn't bite. 

Because Naruto has told him not to, and Kakashi is a fucking saint. 

Still, the sensation makes Naruto shiver and he presses back. They're both too spent to be thinking about another round of sex, but there's a lingering, faint, energy fizzling between them. Naruto can't explain it, but it's not unlike how he felt when he knew Sasuke was nearby. Is it love? Is that what he's feeling like a tangible force threading him to Kakashi?

He still hasn't said _it_ yet. Now that he thinks about it, he's never confessed his feelings to anyone. He didn't have to tell Sasuke, and Sasuke hadn't needed to say it, either. They knew, because they could feel it. It would be nice, though, to say it out loud… to hear it said back. 

"Hey, Kakashi," his voice comes out so soft, barely there.

"Hnm?" The alpha leans over to look down at the blond. "What is it?"

He looks up at Kakashi and feels pinned by his grey eyes. "I…" he breathed out and the next word gets caught in his mouth even as the _feeling_ bursts from his chest. The other waits above him, face widening with something like surprise. Does Kakashi know what Naruto wants to say? Naruto can hear the words in his head — _I love you_ —and they feel so light and honest, but suddenly, he can't do it. He tips his head up and kisses the alpha, smothering any chance he has to say more. "I'm really happy to be home. With you," he nearly whispered the last part and held his breath. 

Kakashi's expression shimmers from concerned, to confusion, to reluctantly fond before he noses into Naruto’s neck again. He eases the blond down and presses a soft kiss against his offered neck. "Me, too." 

XiiiX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real talk, how many of you were lowkey worried Sasuke was going to bust in mid-sex scene?  
> Also, that was a cool 6k+ words of PORN


	3. Coming Home Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto's smile washes from his face and he looks to the open window behind Kakashi. The documents tumble from his hands and scatter across the floor, falling like too many rose petals over a grave. Naruto stands frozen, arms still held in front of him, surrounded by white paper on the floor. When his eyes slide back to Kakashi he looks terrified. "He's coming." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta read by the lovely CopperDaily <3

XiiiX

The next morning Naruto and Kakashi walk to the Hokage Tower together. The day ends up being busy and the omega loudly complains that no work gets done when he’s not around but Kakashi is thankful for the distraction. He can’t stop thinking about the previous night. He zoned out more than once, face heating up under his mask, as he remembered the things Naruto said. _Such a good alpha; you give me everything I want; my beautiful alpha; give me your knot, baby; let your omega have it._ It’s a miracle Kakashi remembers how to walk, let alone do his job. 

There are other things that keep flying through his head. Aside from the obvious, something about last night was different. _Naruto_ came back different. The omega was… desperate but not for the relief he usually sought during his heats. He was desperate for Kakashi, for his affection. Naruto was sweet, and attentive, and looked at Kakashi with what felt like love. Then there was that moment just before they went to sleep. Kakashi had been so sure Naruto was about to say something that would change the parameters of their arrangement forever. It felt like he wanted to say _I love you._

But he didn’t, and Kakashi reminds himself of that fact several times between the start of his day and now. He’s determined _not_ to act like a blushing teenager who just got deflowered. Just because he let Naruto mount him doesn't mean there's anything more to their relationship than before. It was just sex, something they have been doing for a year. There's no reason to read more into it than that, even if it had felt special and significant to the alpha. 

Kakashi looks up from the list of Anbu candidates he's supposed to be considering. He's been staring at it for twenty minutes and, thankfully, no one calls him out for acting like an airhead. Naruto is across the room, fussing at one of the temp aids who had apparently messed up his filing system. The omega looks relaxed and bright, hair shiny and skin glowing. 

He's only four days out from his next heat and his hormones are working double time to make the omega appear fertile and healthy. It's probably not obvious to anyone else, because the prescription strength blockers work wonders, but Kakashi's alpha nose is attuned to Naruto's scent. Kakashi's _everything_ is attuned to the blond and even now he can't stop himself from staring. 

Naruto arches up on his toes, stretching to get a binder from the top of the bookshelf. His shirt rides up, exposing a small sliver of his lower stomach. 

Kakashi eyes the strip of muscle, remembers the first time Naruto took off the mesh off for him. 

The blond hands over some signed paperwork, instructing the temp aid how to properly submit the forms. 

Kakashi is thinking about spending another heat with the omega. It's both thrilling and maddening.

Naruto laughs and throws his head back. His throat is exposed, bare and vulnerable under the soft office light. 

It makes the alpha's gums itch. He wants to claim the omega, and it's literally driving him crazy. 

Naruto smiles and turns his head toward the Hokage. His sparkling grin softens when his eyes meet Kakashi's stare. His expression is tender, almost too intimate for the office setting. 

Kakashi wants to kiss him, wants to tell the omega he thinks Naruto is perfect.

The younger man ducks his head, smiling almost shyly as he walks toward Kakashi with a handful of paperwork. "I wonder if you've gotten any work done," he teases. 

The alpha wonders how much longer this can go on.

Then, Naruto's smile washes from his face and he looks to the open window behind Kakashi. The documents tumble from his hands and scatter across the floor, falling like too many rose petals over a grave. Naruto stands frozen, arms still held in front of him, surrounded by white paper on the floor. When his eyes slide back to Kakashi he looks terrified. "He's coming." 

Somehow, Kakashi felt it as soon as Naruto did. None of the other office shinobi seem to notice the approaching storm but the silver-haired ninja is rising up from his desk immediately. He can feel Uchiha Sasuke barreling this way, returning like a proud stud. Kakashi growls and feels his inner alpha shake its mane, preparing for a fight. " _Leave the room_ ," he orders with a voice heavy with alpha authority. 

The staffers in the room, still unaware of what's going on, stop and look up. Kakashi growls again and they flee, leaving Naruto and the Hokage alone. 

Once the room is cleared Naruto takes a cautious step forward. He's not sure how Sasuke will react when he gets here, but he can't watch the two of them fight. 

Kakashi is hardly thinking straight, though. He can smell the anxiety burning off his omega. He knows a rival is charging this way; everything in him wants to get between the window and Naruto and make the last Uchiha fight for it. 

Naruto can _feel_ the animalistic fury rolling off his former teacher and his legs buckle. Somewhere buried behind the fear Naruto's inner omega is pleased. His alpha is willing to fight for him, but that small excitement is quickly squashed when he thinks of the reality. He squeezes his palm; Sasuke is close and he's getting closer. This isn't how he wanted it to end. 

If Kakashi and Sasuke fight, one of them might be killed. " _Alpha, stop_." 

The Copy-nin blinks, face clearing through the haze. He had been snarling at the empty room behind his mask, but the omega's voice yanked him back. 

" _Alpha_ , Kakashi… please don't." He can feel Sasuke, he's almost here. He dips his head and shows his neck. It's the only thing he can think to do that might calm the silver-alpha. "Please don't fight him." 

The older ninja remembers his promise. He remembers that _no other_ promises have been made between them; Naruto is not his. The realization settles inside him like ice, freezing his alpha in cold acceptance. _I'll never come between you and Sasuke._

Even if that's exactly what he wants to do, Kakashi knows it's not his place. Clearly, that's not what Naruto wants from him. He can make the omega happiest by stepping aside, just like he planned, even if it hurts like death. Just as Kakashi unclenches his teeth, Sasuke is darting into the room from the window and Naruto's eyes find the raven-alpha immediately. 

Kakashi watches as Sasuke strides right past him, almost as if the older alpha wasn't even there, and goes directly to Naruto in the center of the room. The blond wordlessly tracks his former teammate with awed eyes while breathing shallowly through parted lips. 

The scene is private, and Kakashi knows he shouldn't be witnessing it. Still, he can't look away as Sasuke reaches out and tentatively touches Naruto's marked palm with his own. The greeting is gentle and intimate and the omega's eyes flutter as soon as his hand slides against the others. They don't say a word but it's clear that somewhere no one else can reach they're embracing. Kakashi watches, feeling like an outsider, and knows this is a happy reunion. 

Sasuke cocks his head and looks back at the silver-alpha. His longer hair is covering his left eye, just like Kakashi used to cover Obito's sharingan. He's wearing a black cloak, and his face is cold and pale as he eyes Kakashi carefully. If he didn't know who Naruto's heat partner was before, he knows now. 

Kakashi refuses to feel contrite about it and meets the other alpha's stare without shame or remorse. A part of him is even smug with it. No matter how this ends, Sasuke will have to live with the fact that Kakashi did what he could not. Kakashi kept Naruto safe, and satisfied. 

The raven-alpha must be able to sense that snap of satisfaction jump off Kakashi because he shifts, angling like he might move on his former teacher, but Naruto grabs his arm with both hands. 

The blond is still looking at Sasuke. His eyes haven't left his childhood love since the younger alpha entered the room. He looks ready to sling Sasuke away, prepared to get between the two alphas like Kakashi intervened on the roof so many years ago between rasengan and chidori. "Take us away," Naruto asks very quietly. It's the first words spoken since Sasuke appeared. 

The raven-alpha doesn't stop glaring at Kakashi, but wordlessly opens a spinning channel through space behind them. Naruto tugged him toward it, and in the next second they disappear. 

XiiiX

Kakashi watches his former students wade into the darkness, hand in hand, and forces himself not to chase. He tells himself he prepared for this, saw it coming from day one. This shouldn’t hurt as badly as it does but still his chest feels like a lead block is pressing through his ribs and crushing him into the dirt. 

After Sasuke walked in the room Naruto didn’t look at Kakashi once. Not a backwards glance, not a single word. The silver-alpha had felt invisible and insignificant, standing witness as the two younger men orbited one another like the Sun and Moon. He wonders if they had always been like that and he just never felt it? Is that all he managed in the year he and Naruto were together—got near enough to _feel_ the gravitational pull that crushed anyone who dared to get too close to them?

He feels crushed now, and rubs over his heart uselessly. Fuck, this hurts and there’s nothing he can do about it. He’s such an idiot. What was he thinking? Anything he might have hoped for, anything he might have thought he saw or felt last night, had just been Kakashi fooling himself. 

XiiiX 

Naruto realized right away that Sasuke has brought them back to the same part of the forest where they last spoke, just before the raven-alpha left two years ago. It could have been an attempt at romance, as this is where Naruto made his promise. This clearing held a happy memory, while so many other places in this village did not. Naruto also realizes that the venue could likely mean something else—Sasuke plans to leave again. 

The blond watches as Sasuke follows him out of the spinning tear in space. The last Uchiha is as handsome as Naruto remembers. He's lean, just an inch shorter than the omega, and still so fair skinned despite his travels. His hair is longer, covering half his face, but it suits him. There's something else, though, beyond the physical. This close to his soulmate, touching his marked hand, Naruto can feel the insulation Sasuke has built around his once so mangled mind. His former teammate came back whole where before he was broken.

Sasuke feels his head clear as soon as they're in the wide open space of the forest. There's not another soul around, and it's easier to keep his temper cool now that he's not near Kakashi. The omega, too, seems to calm now that they're alone. He had sensed pungent, stabbing fear from Naruto when he approached the Hokage Tower, and he’s not sure what to make of it. "I thought you would be happy," he says after a moment and looks directly at the blond.

Naruto can feel how uncertainty and apprehension bubble under Sasuke's skin, even if the raven-alpha doesn't so much as blink. The last Uchiha hides his feelings well; that doesn't mean he doesn't have them.

"I am," Naruto asserts and tentatively steps closer. Soulmates they might be but the two never had much of a physical relationship outside of battles. After all this time, they're still learning how to act around one another and Naruto isn't sure what's allowed. He steadies himself, and wraps both arms around the other. "I'm happy you're back."

Sasuke let's the blond hold him close and falls into the warm, rolling wave of Naruto's affection. He can _feel_ the omega's love for him, genuine and bright and better than any shred of revenge Sasuke every managed to obtain in 20 years. He sags into the embrace and allows himself to _believe_ Naruto still loves him after all this time. 

The omega threads his fingers through Sasuke's inky hair at the nape. His other arm hugs the alpha around the middle and Sasuke grips the blonde's shirt. "I missed you so much," Naruto says next to the other's ear. He can hardly believe this is happening, that Sasuke is letting himself be held like this. There's no tension between them, not sexual or otherwise. They just stand together, surrounded by trees and press their hearts together. 

Sasuke sighs and rests his face against the others shoulder. "You were scared when you felt me coming.” He doesn’t pose it as a question but he still wants to know why. Naruto has never been afraid of him, even when the blond should have been. Sensing terror from Naruto had been jarring and left Sasuke feeling wrong-footed and unwelcome. 

"I didn't want you and Kakashi fighting," the blond admits and tries to prepare himself for this conversation. He's been trying to prepare for it since he got Sasuke's letter over a year ago. 

The last Uchiha steps back, severing all of their physical contact. "It was Kakashi this whole time?" He's surprised but maybe he shouldn't be. The silver-alpha was Team Sevens pack alpha, it would have been his right and responsibility to see to the omega. Even so, Sasuke feels betrayed by his former teacher. He almost wished it had been anyone else. 

Naruto's eyes drift to the side. "Yeah, it was hard at first but we made it work." Remembering the first few months of their arrangement makes his heart hurt. It had been hell, and he can't help but blame Sasuke. Even now his inner omega is reserved and cautious, sniffing around the other ninja with distrust and skepticism. 

The raven-alpha feels Naruto's distress and misunderstands it. He's just barely reigning in his temper. He knew, of course, as soon as he entered that office that Kakashi and Naruto were sleeping together. Even now, Sasuke can smell the other alpha on his mate. It makes his inner beast furious and the wave of _grief_ and _resentment_ from Naruto doesn't help. The last Uchiha takes his soulmates marked hand again. "Did he force you?" With their palms touching, there's nothing separating their emotions. He would know if the omega is lying to protect their former teacher.

Naruto pulls their entwined hands against his own chest and makes sure Sasuke is looking him in the eyes. "No, never. Kakashi was _always_ kind to me."

Sasuke scans the omega's face while holding their hands together. He feels bolts of love dance around Naruto's heart like a lightning storm. The powerful, bright spears strike the blond all over, setting him on fire with feelings of happiness and safety and passion. Sasuke instinctively knows _this feeling_ isn't for him. "You're in love with him." 

Naruto hears the words and feels the sorrow swell between them right after. He's not sure which of them it originates from but Sasuke's calm mask begins to crack. The last Uchiha's single exposed eye crinkles with sadness and he looks down, expression in a vulnerable wince. Naruto doesn't know what to say to make this better. They're still holding hands, and the onslaught of grief and guilt bounds between them endlessly. 

Sasuke grieves for his lost chance. 

Naruto feels guilt for falling in love. 

Sasuke feels guilt for returning. 

Naruto grieves for Sasuke's broken heart. 

"Do you want me to leave," the alpha gasps suddenly with his face tipped down. His hand is still clasped in Naruto's, pressing into the blonde's chest. He can hear his mates heart beat and tries to focus on the sound. It might be the last time he hears it in this life, until they are reincarnated again. 

"No," the omega answers frantically and squeezes the others hand. 

A pulse of earnest desire from the blond thrums through their link and it shocks a choked sob from Sasuke. He'll never understand why Naruto wants him around, after everything the raven-alpha has done and everything he failed to do. Now the omega loves someone else and _still_ he wants Sasuke here? 

"Why?" The last Uchiha looks up and finds Naruto's concerned face so close to his. He steps back and separates their hands again. "How could you possibly want me to stay?" Sasuke almost sounds angry, a bit like the traumatized boy who tried to kill the only source of light left in his life. "Do you really want me, or do you just want me in this fucking village so you can say Uzumaki Naruto kept his word?" He can't help but think it. There's no good reason _anyone_ should want him around, other than a trophy. 

The accusation feels like a slap to the face. "What the hell kind of question is that? _"_ Naruto shouts back and _heaven's_ this is so much easier. They were always good at yelling at each other. "None of this would have happened if you hadn't run away again!" 

"I didn't think you'd start courting Kakashi!" The alpha snaps, more angry with their former teacher than Naruto, but the blond was an easy target and always so willing to be his punching bag. "You promised to wait for me." 

"You bastard," the omega rasps out in disbelief. "We aren't courting and I didn't have a choice!" He shoves the other, foolishly trying to start a fight. They were always good at that, too. "The council made it a mission assignment! You should be grateful it was Kakashi and not an entire three-man squad!" 

The vitriol washes from Sasuke's face as he registers what his former teammate is saying. When he felt Naruto's overwhelming love for the silver-alpha, he assumed the blond moved on. It didn't occur to him that Naruto might have fought tooth and nail to hold on to his connection to Sasuke. He also hadn't considered how much _worse_ the situation might have been if not for Kakashi. 

The last Uchiha dips his head, realizing he did exactly what he wanted to avoid. He lashed out, got angry and took it out on the blond. "Naruto, I'm— " he tries to find the right words to apologize, but Naruto isn't having it. 

"I wanted _you,_ " Naruto's voice is sandpaper rough. He's close to tears and so full of anger. "I needed you!" His inner omega recoils at the memory, not trusting the raven-alpha after being abandoned for so long. All those heats, day and night calling out in _pain_ , only to be ignored like he didn't matter. The rejection hurt worse than the chidori ever did and Sasuke owes him an answer. "Why the _fuck_ didn't you come back?" His voice cracks on the words and he shoves the alpha again. 

Sasuke lets himself be pushed around. He can feel the anguish burning off the other and hates himself for it. "Naruto, I couldn't. I… wasn't ready." 

The blond sees red. He's so tired of his mate closing off, refusing to talk and only offering vague bullshit excuses. He needs _something_ from him, even if it's violence. "You selfish prick. What did you think was going to happen? You _knew_ what I had to do...and you...what? What was so damn important!?" He pushes Sasuke again, harder. The alpha stumbles this time, and a snap of irritation fizzles between them. Naruto almost grins, pleased to know that he can still get under the others skin. 

"Naruto, stop," he grabs one of the blonde's wrists. He can feel bloodlust in the air and knows what the omega wants and expects from him. "I'm not going to fight you." 

Naruto growls and tries to tear his arm back but Sasuke doesn't let him go. "Why not? You won't stay. You won't talk to me. Now you won't even acknowledge me?!" 

Sasuke pulls him closer, restraining the blond against his chest. "Because you're my mate and I'm not going to hit you." 

Naruto's eyes blow wide, and his face smooths out from sprawling frustration to quiet surprise. 

The alpha looks directly at the other and his single visible eye is full of sad resignation. He won't be goaded into a fight and he will never hit Naruto again, not out of anger or fear. It took him too long to figure out that his omega should be cherished, that it was _his responsibility_ to protect his mate, and this is the result. Naruto thinks _physical violence_ means _acknowledgment._ Sasuke messed them both up. "Don't you see it? How I treated you before...how _we_ treated _each other,_ it wasn't right." 

Naruto stands pressed against his soulmate and glares in frustration as the fight bleeds out of him. He knows Sasuke is right, he knows their relationship—as deep as it runs—has been toxic for a long time. He never cared in the past because having _anything_ with Sasuke, even if it was poison, was better than nothing. 

Maybe instead of fighting for what little was left of each other they should have been building each other up. 

The blond closes his eyes and takes in a deep, shuddering breath. "I don't want you to leave," he says softly and opens his eyes. "Just talk to me. I deserve that much." 

The alpha reluctantly agrees and releases the blonds wrist. They stand in the clearing, both trying to calm their tempers. All things considered, they aren't doing too bad. No one's lost a limb, and the landscape hasn't been fundamentally changed. 

Naruto rakes a hand through his hair and puts his other hand on his hip. When he looks up, Sasuke is watching him and even though the alpha's face is again a mask Naruto can feel the other ninja's nervousness. It helps ground the blond, knowing he's not alone in this dreadful feeling. "Why did you leave two years ago?" 

Sasuke shifts under his cloak, but his voice is calm. "I wasn't ready." 

Naruto frowns, and looks down at his feet. "Like, you weren't ready to commit?"

"It wasn't that," the alpha corrects firmly. "I wanted you. I still do," he admits and a tentative flutter of affection breaks out between them. "I didn't want to leave you. This place," he vaguely motions around them as if the very sight of _leaves_ is offensive and scowls. "I admit I didn't want to be here but I wanted to be with you. I missed you every day."

Naruto looks across the clearing at the horizon. "I would have left with you, if you asked." 

"You would have?" He can't help the surprise he feels. This village means a lot more to Naruto than it does to him. He didn't think the omega would ever want to leave. 

"Yeah," the blond shrugs. "I thought... we'd do everything together," he laughs at himself and rubs his face. "I sound so stupid, like a naive little kid." 

"I don't think you're stupid," Sasuke murmurs. 

"Can I get that in writing?" Naruto returns, sounding a little less morose. His former teammate huffs a small laugh in response, but then a pause breaks between them again. Talking without shouting, insults, or eventual violence is more difficult than he first thought. 

"I wanted to be better for you," the alpha' voice is very soft when he continues. He's admitting that he doesn't feel _good enough._ "I associated family and love and friendship with pain and weakness and you...are everything to me. You were the _only_ thing. It scared me. I knew I would hurt you and you would have let me do it."

Naruto looks ready to cry again as he hears Sasuke's confession. To know that he is _everything_ to the raven-alpha makes him giddy, but to hear that Sasuke was afraid of hurting him? It might have been funny, if his heart wasn't breaking. 

"I couldn't... I couldn't give you everything you deserve like that." This profound lack of worth was something Sasuke worked hard to recognize. For so long he fooled himself into believing he was the perfect the last son of the Uchiha clan, such a prideful little shit. When he gave up the anger Sasuke also dropped the pretense of being so powerful and perfect. Underneath, he found so many insecurities. 

The most developed of which was this feeling that he wasn't fit for his mate.

"You were always good enough," the blond argues and folds his arms. How could Sasuke not see that? Naruto has looked up to the raven-alpha since they were six. 

"Dobe," Sasuke scoffed. "Just because you think things were good _enough_ doesn't mean it was good _,_ or that I shouldn't be better to you." 

The omega scowls and tips his face toward the branches above him. Sunlight is pouring through the greenery. "So, what have you been doing? You felt...really far away."

"Traveling, mostly alone." He wished he had something more profound to say, but his two years of self-work had been slow and monotonous. He met people, learned what was precious to them, and tried to discover what was important to him while he burned all the rot out of his heart. "Occasionally I met up with Taka. Juugo...helped me learn how to stay in control of my uglier impulses." Sasuke, the boy, responded to pain with violence and anger. The man has learned to not reach for those familiar, bloodied tools. "We helped each other with that, actually." 

"Hmn." The omega hummed thoughtfully, thinking about Sasuke's new pack. The raven-alpha might have reconciled with the Leaf and Team Seven, but his pack was certainly with Juugo, Karin, and Suigetsu. Naruto used to resent them, especially Karin. He didn't understand why his mate would prefer them over himself, Sakura, and Kakashi. He can't say he really likes them now but the few times he saw Juugo the big guy exuded a calming energy. Even if Naruto wanted to be everything to Sasuke, he could see how a level-headed beta like that might have been better suited to help the volatile alpha heal. 

Just like how Kakashi's patient, accepting nature had been good for Naruto. 

"Were you and Juugo ever...?" The omega asks, trying not to sound jealous. He really doesn't have any room to judge. 

"No," Sasuke answers honestly and looks directly at the blond. Somehow, during the past few minutes they had drifted closer. "There's never been anyone else." 

The omega averts his eyes and a sharp wave of guilt stabs through their link. He can't say the same. He didn't keep his word. 

"I'm not angry with you," Sasuke says softly. He wants to step in closer but he isn't sure if that would be ok. "I… I'm _angry_ but not with you." 

Naruto's eyes shimmer, suddenly full of tears again, and he swipes at his face. The fact that his former teammate is being understanding only compounds his guilt. "I didn't mean for it to happen."

Right now, Sasuke isn't even sure what _is_ happening. He knows his soulmate is in love with their former teacher. He knows the omega and silver-alpha have been sleeping together for a year; and he knows, based on the _look_ Kakashi shot him in the Hokage office, that the feeling probably isn't all one sided but Naruto says they aren't courting. 

The last Uchiha has never been tactful, and he might have matured, but some things never change. He decides, it's his turn to ask some questions. "What is the nature of your relationship with Kakashi?" 

Naruto almost smiles because the question is so formal even though they can both _feel_ the rolling unease sloshing under the alpha's steely exterior. He thinks maybe they would have been able to treat each other with more kindness years ago if they had this level of connection as children. If Sasuke had asked him such a...sensitive question with _that_ tone years ago Naruto would have immediately got defensive and embarrassed. 

Now, he just feels a bit fond and maybe resigned. "It started after the council forced me to either take a mate or a heat partner. When you couldn't come back, I asked for a heat partner because I didn't want a mate. I was trying to wait for you." 

Sasuke winces and questions, not for the first time, if he made the right decision. 

"At first I only went to him during during my heats and… I didn't take it well." He feels a spike of rage from the alpha across from him and quickly adds, "it wasn't Kakashi's fault. I just felt so guilty and embarrassed and _angry_ about everything. I took it out on him. I...it was pretty bad, actually. But he was always nice." 

Sasuke tries to consider what that must have been like. He had felt, though muted it had been, some of Naruto's pain during his heats. It felt like the omega was going insane, mad with longing and fever. Thinking on how his mate was left in pain and at the mercy of another alpha makes his inner beast writhe angrily. "I shouldn't have left you."

The blond jerks his head up in surprise as if he can't believe the last Uchiha is actually admitting he was _wrong._ "No, you really shouldn't have." He answers calmly, with no resentment or bite—just naked honesty. 

Silence spills between them as they attempt to reconcile the consequence of Sasuke's choice. Naruto's heart doesn't solely belong to him anymore, and it happened gradually over the past year while the raven-alpha put himself together. "Does he know?" Sasuke asks, though he feels that he already has the answer. The blond is vibrating nervous energy. 

"No," Naruto admits. Shame and desire strike through. 

Sasuke can't help the quick snap of _hope._ There's still a chance, maybe he wasn't too late, after all. He treads carefully, though. He feels like he's standing in the gallows, surrounded by gaping, empty nooses openly waiting for his neck should he make a false step and fall. "Are you going to tell him?" 

The omega looks down but shuffles closer until he's nearly in the others chest. His inner beast is still weary, but there will always be a part of him that _yearns_ for Sasuke. "I almost told him yesterday." _Last night, actually,_ but he doesn't say that. "I don't… I don't know what to do." He leans into the raven-alpha, seeking comfort even as he thinks of someone else. 

The Uchiha sighs and opens his cloak, enveloping Naruto and hugging him close. Sasuke can smell the sweet, citrusy scent of his soulmate through the blockers that are quickly sweating off. Mingled with that spicy, fresh aroma is the heavy scent of another alpha. He knows, maybe even remembers from his genin days, that this smell belongs to his former teacher. It makes him growl and his instincts shift, feeling more possessive than he probably has any right to be.

“You know I love you, right?" Naruto murmurs quietly and slides his arms around the others waist. "I’ve been in love with you my whole life.” 

Sasuke's breath hitches. He had dreamed of hearing those words like a love sick teenager. He had imagined saying it back with pride. Hearing his mate say the words now, so confident and direct without any hesitation, feels like the reward he waited those two long years for. He presses his face in Naruto’s hair, takes in his scent and doesn’t even mind he can still smell Kakashi. "I love you, too." 

Booming happiness gallops through Naruto and slams into Sasuke like a train. The omega blindly finds the others hand and brings their marked palms together. Fireworks spark off between them, igniting directly from their fingers and expanding over everything else. Naruto can feel the alpha's hopeful excitement and Sasuke can feel the omega's deep affection. The combination of feelings collide and climb and fill the space between them like a second atmosphere. Love in every way: Brother. Rival. Friend. Lover. Soulmate. 

Then, they're bending like two flowers growing toward one another and kissing. It's sweet, and chaste, and careful like they're both afraid of hurting the other. It makes Sasuke groan softly and he wishes he had a second hand just so he could hold the omega's face while they kiss. Naruto whines in response but slowly pulls back. 

"My next heat is in four days." 

The raven-alpha nearly swoons at the thought. Everything in him _wants_ to share that private, intimate experience with his mate. He wants a chance to be a good alpha, to take care of Naruto and earn back a modicum of trust. 

But, he already knows, Naruto is not yet extending an invitation. 

"I need time, I need… I need to make a choice." The omega's eyes are clenched shut, like he's afraid to see Sasuke's face. 

The alpha growls gently, the sound is soothing and kind, and kisses the omega's face until the tension washes out. He made Naruto wait two years, he can give the blond four days. "I'll stay in the village until then," he promises. "If… you choose Kakashi I can't stay here." 

Naruto opened his eyes and looks hurt, as if Sasuke has betrayed him once more. "You'll leave for good, won't you?" 

The raven-alpha moves his one hand over the blonde's face and threads back some of his straw locks. "It's not an ultimatum." 

"Yes, it is." The omega argues. How could it not be? _Choose Kakashi and you will never see me again_. The idea that he would live the rest of his life not knowing where Sasuke was, how he was doing, if he was safe—and one day feel the raven-alpha's death and not know what happened… it was unbearable. 

"I want you to be happy, even if it's with someone else." Sasuke explains calmly but underneath he's boiling with grief. They can both feel it, someway somehow one of them will be hurt. "But don't ask me to stay here and watch." 

_Don't make me_ **feel** _how I failed my soulmate everyday while another alpha is in your life and heart and bed._

Naruto steps back and suddenly wants to be alone. "I need some time," he repeats helplessly and won't look at the other. 

"Do you want me to take you back?" The alpha offers, foolishly wanting to be helpful. They were outside the gates, at least a mile from the village itself. 

"No," the blond turns his back and shoved his hands in his pockets. "I'll be fine." 

The raven-alpha watches his soulmate walk away. He's struck with a bitter, sad feeling at the sight. It's ironic. After all the times he made Naruto watch him leave now he gets to experience the same pain: you're not enough, I don't want you, don't follow me. 

XiiiX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope in this chapter you got a glimpse at how even Naruto has been contributing to the toxicity in his relationship with Sasuke. In my opinion, both of them are guilty, even if Sasuke has been by far the more vicious of the two. 
> 
> So how was that for a reunion? Was there anything you were hoping to see in this first meeting that didn't happen? Obviously there's alot more than still needs to happen, and not a whole lot has been resolved, but I'd love to know what you thought of this first meeting <3


	4. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto, Kakashi, and Sasuke all spend the night alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I wrote these scenes and it felt that they didnt fit with the next chapter so I'm posting them separately in this shorter chapter. 
> 
> I'll be uploading the next chapter shortly. I'm off work for a couple days (yay holidays) so I'm hoping to get back to writing.

XiiiX

Naruto returns to his own apartment that evening. The air is stale, and the space feels empty and cold as he shuffles into the small kitchen. He hasn’t been here in over a month, outside of doing quick laundry and watering his plants. The omega has always been proud of his small abode, and it was stuffed wall to wall with knick knacks and greenery. Sakura told him it was cluttered, but he liked all the keepsakes from his friends and the few items he inherited from his parents since he learned about them. He doesn't know what it's like to have a family, or to grow up in a house surrounded by others, and his few possessions helped make him feel less alone. 

But sometime in the past six months he started thinking of Kakashi’s cottage as _home._ At first it was just convenient. He wanted to spend time with the silver-alpha and Kakashi lived closer to work. His place also offered a little more privacy than the thin walls of Naruto’s apartment complex. 

It hadn’t been about convenience when Kakashi gave him a key, though, or when Naruto took over the alpha’s entire bottom drawer with his things. Convenience didn’t have anything to do with why Naruto has been putting off renewing his lease, either. Being here now doesn't even feel like home and his mementos no longer fool him. 

The omega sighs and sticks his head in his fridge. He knows he won’t find anything edible in there, but welcomes the wave of cool air on his face. He’s not hungry, though he’s not had anything to eat since a late breakfast several hours ago. Not even the thought of his favorite comfort food sounds appealing. He pulls out a bottle of water and shuts the fridge door. 

_“You should eat something,”_ Kurama speaks up after a moment. He’s been oddly quiet, though Naruto had heard the fox snarling at the first sight of Sasuke. _“Your heat is soon, you need to keep your energy up.”_

Naruto slides down his fridge and sits on the floor of his kitchen. He’s in the dark, and feels like he broke into his own apartment. This place doesn’t smell familiar anymore, and there’s no trace of Kakashi here. Being this close to his heat has his omega feeling anxious and worried; he wants the comfort of his alpha but he can’t go to Kakashi tonight. 

“I can’t eat right now,” the blond muttered out loud. He prefers to talk to Kurama like this when no one else is around. They could talk telepathically; he could also meditate and go into the mindscape, but talking aloud has always made Naruto feel less alone. 

And he feels very alone tonight. 

The fox demon grumbles. _“You should go to Hatake. Your omega is already distressed.”_ Kurama is worried, though he won't say it in so many words. He can already feel his hosts body going weak, using all its energy to prepare for the oncoming heat cycle. 

Naruto knocks back a mouthful of the cold water and feels it wash down his throat and settle in his empty stomach. “...did my omega say anything when Sasuke showed up?” He felt his instincts cower at the sight of the raven-alpha. He’s ashamed of that, he’s never turned away from Sasuke, but his omega has a mind of its own. 

_“It has more sense than you,”_ Kurama returns sharply. _“Your omega has not stopped calling for Hatake since the Uchiah arrived.”_

The blond rubs his thumb into his palm. He can feel that Sasuke is close by, somewhere to the east but within Konoah. He wonders where his soulmate is sleeping tonight. The raven-alpha has few friends, and no real home here. If circumstances weren't what they are Sasuke would stay with Naruto, or maybe even with Kakashi of all people. “He was different, though, wasn’t he?” 

The fox is quiet, reluctant to pay Sasuke any sort of compliment. _“It doesn’t seem that his mind is so sick,”_ he admits. 

Naruto drops his head against the cool metal of the fridge behind him. He should go to bed, but the idea of laying in cold, scentless sheets gives him a headache. He'd rather stay on the floor. "He was different, kinder. I could feel it." 

_"Feh,"_ the demon scoffs. _"One encounter after years of violence is a drop in the bucket. He will never change."_

"People probably thought the same thing about you." Naruto's words are mild, without malice, but they drive home the point. 

Even if the village has accepted Naruto and regards him as a hero, the omega still gets odd looks when he explains that Kurama isn't _sealed_ inside him. Few people understand how the blond can trust the tailed beast, or be happy to share his life like this. Kurama killed his parents and yet, Naruto loves him. 

The blond takes another drink. "Everyone deserves a second chance, don't you think?" 

The fox growls and shifts. He feels chided, but he won't back down. _"How will you offer the Uchiha redemption while you love Hatake?"_

"I love both of them." His eyes are closed and his head is tipped up. At least tucked away on the floor of his kitchen no one can see him cry, even if he knows Sasuke can probably sense his anguish. 

He can feel the echo of pain bounce back, and knows that Sasuke is also mourning. It offers Naruto no comfort, to know that his soulmate is alone and grieving. He wonders what Kakashi is doing, if he's worried or curious or if he misses Naruto tonight. 

The blond slides his hand across his chest, not over the place where Sasuke's chidori hit him, but his heart. He knows it must be his imagination, but when he focuses it almost feels like he can sense Kakashi, too. He imagines the silver-alpha is alone, in his home, and also reluctant to go to an empty bed. 

Naruto opens his eyes and tears slide down his face. He stays on the floor, hiding from the decisions he has to make as his heart breaks in two directions. 

XiiiX

That night Sasuke forces himself to return to the village, even if he would literally prefer to sleep anywhere else. He's spent too long too far away from Naruto, so for now he will stay as near as the blond will allow. 

He lays under the stars, as he's grown very comfortable sleeping outdoors. During his travels he didn't always have money, and would rather part with his earnings for food than shelter. Occasionally he would offer to do odd jobs for civilians in exchange for a room but few people want to hire a one armed man. He refused to take shinobi jobs the few times people recognized him. 

Sasuke was often not met with kindness when he was identified. Between Itachi's legacy (and the fact that they look so much alike that some people mistake Sasuke for his brother) and Sasuke's own transgressions… it's not uncommon for the raven-alpha to be run out of town. A few unlucky souls have tried to assassinate him and, while Sasuke would never forfeit his life, he can't really blame the survivors of his past deeds for wanting him punished. While working for Orochimaru the Uchiha did many things he regrets, and the Akatsuki had its own reputation. 

At least here, in the Leaf where he has been pardoned, it's relatively safe. There might be people who dislike him but Naruto's influence is wide. No one would attack him, if only as a sign of respect for the blond hero. 

Sasuke closes his eyes and focuses on the pull in his chest, letting him know Naruto is nearby and, unfortunately, drowning in emotion. The raven-alpha had returned prepared to start a life here, to make things work within these walls. This was his mates home and, despite his own feelings, he didn't want to take Naruto away from it. He thought, maybe he could learn to like it here. He had even contemplated asking Kakashi for a job...but that idea seems far fetched now. 

He still can't wrap his head around it. Naruto has fallen in love with Kakashi. The silver-alpha is 14 years older than his former students and never showed _anyone_ a lick of romantic interest. If it weren't for those novels Kakashi obviously enjoyed so much, Sasuke would have assumed the older alpha was asexual. 

Apparently, that's not the case. 

The last Uchiha looks up at the cold spread of stars above him and thinks about how many nights, while he was alone like this, the two of them were together. Sasuke assumed Kakashi knew about the connection he and Naruto shared...he thought their former teacher might even support it. He realizes now that he had _hoped_ for Kakashi's acceptance and blessing. He didn't expect or want it from any of their peers—he knows what they think of him—but his former teacher? Sasuke wanted to return closer to the shinobi and man Kakashi had encouraged him to be years ago. He wanted to show his sensei that he did take his teachings to heart, and that he was ready to protect his comrade and friend and lover with everything he has left. If only he came home sooner, maybe he could have had Naruto's heart and Kakashi's respect. 

XiiiX 

That night Kakashi stands outside his bedroom but can't make himself walk through the door. He had stayed at the Hokage Tower for as long as possible, not wanting to come home to an empty house that smelled like Naruto. 

Walking into this space had been like a smack in the face, flooding Kakashi's senses with all the memories of the past year. There's no square inch of this house that doesn't remind him of the blond: Naruto meditating on his living room floor; the two of them cuddled on the sofa; Naruto sitting on the counter eating a bowl of ramen and swinging his legs carelessly; lightly pushing the omega aside so they could both brush their teeth in front of the bathroom mirror; and countless early mornings and late nights in his bed. 

Kakashi had never cared much for the comforts of home. He spent months away at a time when he was in Anbu. Even after he took Team Seven and spent more time in the village he never got particularly attached to his small apartment in the jounin barracks. He had two photos and a single box of keepsakes that he never opened...then he was bullied into moving into this place. 

It was bigger than he needed, and Kakashi soon realized the problem with more space is the inherent desire to fill it. Only, most people fill their space with things. He went and filled the emptiness with Naruto. 

And now Kakashi walks through his bedroom door and is met with that dark emptiness. His mattress is stripped bare because he threw the sheets in the wash this morning but the room is rich with the heavy aroma of their combined scents. The alpha wonders how long it will take for this sweet, familiar smell to dissipate as he approaches the bed. 

He sits on the mattress and looks across the room where his dresser stands. The bottom drawer is ajar and at his feet on the floor is a pile of Naruto's dirty clothes. It feels as if the blond has disappeared from his life; here one moment and then gone. Kakashi lies back on the bare mattress and folds his hands behind his head to stare at the ceiling. 

He wonders if Naruto and Sasuke are together right now. He assumes so. He imagines the two of them together, in bed and wordlessly loving one another. Without thinking about it, Kakashi slides his palm over his heart. His inner alpha knows well and good that Naruto is approaching his heat and is distressed with the omega's absence. Further back in his awareness, along with his pacing and anxious beast, Kakashi feels a heartbreak so sharp it reminds him of his childhood. It was like recalling the day his father died, or seeing Rin, Obito, and Minato's names on the memorial stone. This feeling is loss and loneliness. 

He stares at the ceiling and pulls down his mask enough to expose his nose to the air. The scent reminds him of last night, waking up to Naruto crawling into his bed and bringing them together like they hadn't experienced before. It makes his heart clench but this lingering aroma is all he has now. 

XiiiX 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Sasuke looks to the west of the village, toward the Hokage monument and administrative offices. The raven-alpha promised to give Naruto time and space. He made no such agreement to provide his former teacher with the same reprieve.


	5. No Place Like Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke looks to the west of the village, toward the Hokage monument and administrative offices. The raven-alpha promised to give Naruto time and space. He made no such agreement to provide his former teacher with the same reprieve. 
> 
> ///////  
> Sasuke gets reunited with the rest of Team Seven

Days until Naruto's heat: Three 

XiiiX 

The next morning Sasuke doesn't know what to do with himself. He promised to wait and give Naruto time and space, but without the blond Sasuke is reminded how little he cares for his _home._ This village is meaningless to him if he doesn't have Naruto. 

Being here, surrounded by memories of his childhood and clan, puts his newfound peace and patience to the ultimate test. He avoids the Uchiha compound but there are other things that strike him just as deep. Seeing young genin run through the market, scampering in groups of three and totally clueless about the world of pain they're entering sends his mind spiraling. It makes him think about the days he missed while putting all his energy into punishing Itachi for something his brother had so little control over. It makes him think of the time he wasted while he was here physically but too sick emotionally to accept the love Naruto and Sakura offered. Even thinking about Kakashi… and how the older alpha had, long ago, tried to offer a different path. 

Being here also reminds him that the people responsible for Itachi's betrayal and much of his pain—Utatane Koharu and Mitokado Homura— are still breathing. 

Sasuke shakes his head and decides he's spent enough time on this park bench, overlooking the Village that holds all his fondest and saddest memories. He knows at least four Anbu are following him and wonders if that was on Kakashi's request or if there's just a standing order to monitor his movements. He pays them little mind, it's not likely any of them could pose much of a challenge. Regardless, he plans on staying on his best behavior while he's here. To him this place may feel more like a graveyard than a home but it's important to Naruto. 

He looks toward the south end of the village and feels a pull, knows Naruto is in that direction. It feels like the blond hasn't left his apartment, nor slept all night. A stark wave of melancholy permeates from the omega, and Sasuke wonders if his soulmate is mourning because he hasn't yet come to a decision, or if he has and dreads pulling the trigger. 

He looks to the west of the village, toward the Hokage monument and administrative offices. The raven-alpha promised to give Naruto time and space. He made no such agreement to provide his former teacher with the same reprieve. 

“Tell the Hokage I want to see him,” Sasuke shouts loud enough that he knows the Anbu can hear. A moment passes, then the raven-alpha feels a flicker of chakra and knows one of the shinobi has gone to deliver the message. 

XiiiX 

Shikamaru, who returned from the Suna mission late yesterday, immediately tries to talk Kakashi out of seeing Sasuke. “This is a bad idea,” he groans and calculates how long he could realistically restrain the Rokudaime with his shadows before either Anbu intervene or Kakashi himself broke free. The odds weren’t very good. “I think you should refuse,” he tries to talk some sense into the older ninja, but can already see that Kakashi is thinking more like an alpha than a shinobi right now. 

“He’s already here,” the silver-alpha says evenly. He’s not totally unmoved by Shikamaru’s pleas. This _is_ a bad idea but Kakashi has never been a coward, and he wants the chance to size up the younger alpha. Somehow, he knows that Sasuke is alone and waiting on the roof of the Hokage Tower. Kakashi isn’t sure what to make of this, wondering why Sasuke isn’t with Naruto...but it might be his only chance to get a moment alone without the blond running interference. 

“I should go with you,” Shikamaru offers. It’s not a bad suggestion. As a beta, his presence would be soothing to the two alpha’s. That’s how nature intended them to interact socially. Beta’s help keep packs cool-headed in times of emotional stress, whereas alpha’s and omega’s tend to be more prone to following their instincts. It’s why triad’s are made up of an alpha, beta, and omega. Groups, whether shinobi teams or romantic triads, without a beta are unstable at best and volatile at worst.

Kakashi shakes his head and removes his Hokage robes, which isn’t necessarily a good sign. He stands, wearing his jounin uniform and smiles cooly under his mask. “Have some faith in your Hokage, hm? I’m sure it will be fine.” Feigning a relaxed, slouched posture he shoves his hands in his pants pockets and walks out of the office. “Watch things while I’m gone, will you?” 

Shikamaru watches the silver-alpha lazily walk off and curses. This is _such_ a bad idea. 

XiiiX

Just like Kakashi expected, Sasuke is alone on the rooftop. The silver-alpha had ordered his Anbu guards to give them a wide perimeter to ensure auditory privacy. He assumes some masked Hyuga Anbu are not too far away, watching through tense byakugan and praying they don't have to intervene. Their actions might not be private, but their words will remain between one another. 

The last Uchiha watches his former teacher approach and can't help but compare himself against the older man. 

And that's what this is really about. Sasuke needs to understand how Hatake Kakashi managed to get between him and Naruto when nothing else had. Vile words and vicious rivalry didn't do it. Betraying the blonde's trust by absconding from this village made no difference. Learning from the man that murdered Sarutobi Hiruzen and devastated the Leaf was forgiven. Ignoring Naruto for years while he hunted Itachi was easily forgotten. Taking his arm didn't seem to matter. Trying to _kill_ his friends, the Kage, Sakura—even the many attempts on Naruto's own life didn't dent the omega's devotion. 

But Kakashi has. 

Sasuke eyes the older alpha, trying to see what Naruto must see. The blond has always been attracted to strength but it could hardly be said Kakashi is stronger than Sasuke anymore. All three know what that pecking order looks like and the omega is at the top. As an alpha mate, though...Sasuke weighs and measures himself and knows he comes up short. Kakashi is an honorable leader. He’s never lashed out at those he’s supposed to protect, and he can provide for Naruto and any pups they might have. Sasuke can hardly live with himself. 

Physically, the silver-alpha looks much the same as Sasuke remembers him from years ago. The man isn't dressed like a Hokage, but rather like any other jounin. His hair is styled up, giving him a taller profile but the two alpha's are about the same height. Kakashi is as muscular as he was during the war, apparently finding someway to stay fit following his desk job, and is still very much an alpha in his prime. 

The only significant change is the loss of Obito's sharingan. That _should_ give Sasuke some peace. After learning what Danzo and others had done with the eyes of his clansmen, the last Uchiha couldn't stand the thought of anyone not of his blood using their eyes. Though he knew Kakashi obtained his sharingan with permission, the sight had made Sasuke uneasy. However, knowing that Naruto created that grey eye in Kakashi's face fills the raven-alpha with a different sort of unease. In a way, Naruto is a part of Kakashi now. He can't look at the silver-alpha and not see his soulmate staring back. 

The older ninja stops walking, now standing just a few feet away. "Sasuke," he greets in a tone that's not quite friendly. Kakashi is still slouching, and his expression looks lazy but they both know it's an act. He eyes the other man with faux nonchalance and, this close to the younger alpha, Kakashi is easily able to pick up on Sasuke's scent. 

The last Uchiha smells like burning ozone, like clean lightening. It's sharp and severe but he _doesn't_ smell like Naruto. Something isn't right. Kakashi witnessed the way Naruto flew to the raven-alpha yesterday. He knew how the blond yearned for the return of his _soulmate._ Why does Sasuke not smell of the omega? Their scents would have mingled if the two had even slept next to one another. If they mated, it would be all over the younger alpha. 

Has Sasuke rejected Naruto again? 

The idea makes him furious. Why did Sasuke even return if he didn't want Naruto? And why is the younger alpha _here,_ talking to him? Kakashi looks over the other ninja and feels his temper heating in rapid increments. "Is there something you want to talk about?" 

What a loaded question. There are many unhelpful questions flying around Sasuke's head making him crazy. Where to start? How about _what were you thinking? Have you secretly wanted Naruto all along? Did you care about him, or did you just see an opportunity? What will you do now? Do you still want him?_ And, most significantly, over and over — **_why you?_ **

"He told me about your arrangement," the raven-alpha answers in a voice that gives nothing away. 

The older alpha sighs. Neither of them are particularly fond at stating the obvious. Even years ago, when Sasuke was a child and training one on one with Kakashi before the Chuunin Exams, the two were never particularly chatty. Back then the silence was more amicable, though. "If you know...then you know. I can't imagine you really want to talk about it." 

Sasuke keeps his face smooth, giving no clue to how he feels. "I know how it began and why some things were necessary.”

Kakashi tries to get a read on the younger alpha with little success. He imagines being Naruto, trying to have a heart-felt conversation with _that_ face and his inner beast growls. Everything in him wants to go to Naruto, wants to help ease the omega into his heat like he has been doing for so many months—but he can’t because Sasuke has returned. Sasuke has returned, and yet he is _not_ with the omega. It’s driving Kakashi crazy to know Naruto is alone, and that Sasuke is choosing to be here instead of tending to the blond. 

“Why don’t you just say what you need to say, Sasuke.” Maybe it’s months of stress, or the shit night of sleep he had, or his instincts pacing like a caged animal but Kakashi can’t stand the younger alpha’s calm, unworried face right now. “Do you expect me to apologize? Is that why you’re not with him now? _Your_ pride is bruised?” 

The last Uchiha realizes his former teacher believes that it's Sasuke's decision not to be with the omega right now. It's a fair assumption, actually. Naruto has never rejected Sasuke...but he's done it to the blond countless times. Now that it's Naruto who's pushing Sasuke away, the last Uchiha still looks like the bad guy. He won't correct the silver-alpha, though. People expect him to be emotionless and uncaring. It's not his responsibility to amend their false assumptions. "I'll be more clear," the raven-alpha redirects with a stern tone. "Was it just sex to you?" 

"Excuse me?" Kakashi balks, full of disbelief at the blunt question. 

Sasuke doesn't react in any visible way. He remembers how Kakashi glared at him yesterday and how the older alpha vibrated with protective fury. It seems obvious, now: Kakashi doesn't know how Naruto feels about him, and the older man returns those feelings, to some degree. "It was more, to you, wasn’t it?" The raven-alpha's face is cold and unmoving, waiting for a question he hardly has the right to ask. 

Kakashi snarls and takes a step forward before he knows what he's doing. The idea that Sasuke is here to throw his feelings in his face— _you might have got Naruto in bed but I still have his heart_ —is unbearable. He already knows he’s an idiot for falling in love, he doesn’t need Uchiha Sasuke laughing at him for it. "Are you here to threaten me? Or gloat?"He tips his face up and obviously scents the air. "Because it doesn't smell like you have anything to brag about, little alpha."

Sasuke's single visible eye slits dangerously at the barb but he says nothing. It's true, anyways. He has no reason to be proud. 

"You've got a lot of nerve questioning me after everything you've put him through." Kakashi wonders if the last Uchiha knows or even cares what it was like for the omega. "I imagine Naruto let you off easy. He wouldn't have wanted to burden you with the details. If you're so interested in what happened, I'll tell you about the past year. He suffered." 

Finally, a spark of anger flickers in the younger alpha's eyes but Sasuke quickly reels it in. 

"His heats made him sick. It could have killed him but he waited until the last minute, hoping you'd return. He was poisoning himself because _you weren't here_." Kakashi remembers seeing Naruto appear at his door, looking gaunt and weak and high on hormones that turned his body against him. "He loves you so much he risked his own health and sanity for months...and now you're angry that someone else cared enough to intervene? Some alpha you are." 

"It's a good thing you were around, then." Sasuke quips, voice quick but otherwise neutral. "It sounds like you were eager to help." 

“And you weren't," Kakashi snarls back without pause. The air is thick with the heavy, creeping weight of the silver-alpha's chakra and his scent is crackling like a bonfire, blazing and intense. It feels like anything could set them off. 

Sasuke's hand drops over his sword hilt. "Are you going to fight me?"

Kakashi's grey eyes are bright with hostility as he rocks his head back with the confidence of a man who knows exactly what he's capable of. "No,” he answers slowly and backs away. “If a good beating was all you need Naruto would have handled that when you lost your arm, and I wouldn't have been bedding your mate for the past year." 

The younger alpha feels his chakra rise up at the insult and his eye flickers, warping and twisting into the Mangekyō Sharingan. A seething wave rolls between them and Kakashi doesn't look away from that single, manic eye staring back at him. "You haven't answered my question," Sasuke's voice is now tight and furious. 

"No, I haven't," Kakashi returns lowly and it's very clear he doesn't plan on answering. “Sort yourself out, Sasuke. One day he might stop waiting for you to grow the fuck up.” 

Sasuke watches the other man walk away, knowing that day has already come. 

XiiX

The last Uchiah walks through the village market with quick steps. He doesn’t think about where his feet take him. He doesn’t think about the faces that pass him by or that many of them stop and stare. He can only think about his former teachers words. Kakashi didn’t pull his punches and Sasuke feels like chastised genin. 

It makes him furious, but worse—he’s mad because he knows Kakashi isn’t wrong. The silver-alpha had cut Sasuke down and rubbed his nose in his own failures and he has no one to blame but himself. Naruto suffered because he wasn’t here and Kakashi filled in the gaps by being dependable, kind, wise, and selfless—all attributes Sasuke hardly has in strides. 

He’s a sorry excuse for an alpha, for a friend. He doesn’t deserve Naruto and Kakashi thinks it, too. He ruminates so deeply, so wrapped up in his own twisted thoughts of self-hate and lack of worth he turns a corner and walks right into Sai.

“Oh,” the raven-omega blinks with what looks like genuine surprise on his usually glib face. He looks the notorious ninja up and down, as if he can’t believe his eyes. Without turning his head he raises his voice to call, “Sakura, Ino, you’ll want to see this.” 

The last Uchiha is already scowling. He hardly feels prepared to reunite with the third member of his team right now. But, the two kunoichi turn the corner immediately and Sakura shoves Sai aside. 

“Sasuke?” The beta sounds surprised and...happy. Her expression is soft and welcoming for the briefest of moments, and it’s evident that she still cares about her wayward teammate. As soon as the gentleness skirted across her face it’s gone, though, and she crosses her arms. “What are you doing here?” 

The raven-alpha straightens up, tucking himself under the cloak that shrouds his frame. “Walking,” he answers tersely and shifts to continue his directionless march. 

Sakura never could take a hint, though, and stepped in front of him. “Have you seen Naruto, yet? Does he know you’re here?” She boldly crowded the alpha, meanwhile Ino and Sai stood at her back with watchful eyes.

Sasuke looks away from her. He’s ashamed that she would think he wouldn’t go to Naruto. After all they’ve been through, she still expects him to disregard the blond. “I saw him yesterday.” 

Sakura looks at her former teammate, then over his shoulder toward the Hokage Tower and puts it together. “So, you know about Kakashi.” She always was the smartest member of Team Seven. 

That catches his attention. Sasuke whips his head up, looking at the pink-haired beta. “You knew?” For some reason, this surprises him. 

“Who doesn’t,” Sai drawled from behind the beta. 

The last Uchiah slits his eyes at the raven-haired omega. He never liked the strange, skinny ninja and he’s already in a foul mood. Sai just stares back, unfazed and oddly judgmental and Sasuke growls. 

Ino steps in front of Sai and levels a fearful but determined glare in Sasuke’s direction. “They’ve been together for a while. Most of the village knows about it,” she explains with a steady voice. Sakura comes to stand next to her, and the two kunoichi form a barrier between Sai and the raven-alpha. 

Sasuke notices then that the three of them have mingled scents, overlapping and tangled far beyond that of a three man squad. They’re in a triad, a solid and happy one by the look of things. He can’t help the twinge of envy that stabs through his chest at the realization. He could have had this— a well balanced triad with Naruto and Sakura. She liked him, once, and Naruto had feelings for her, too. It was right there, if he had only wanted it. Now he has nothing and no one.

“Sasuke,” the pink haired beta speaks up again. “Don’t...don’t take it out on them, ok? It’s been good for them, and Naruto is really happy.”

The last Uchiah feels like screaming. Yes, he knows exactly how happy Naruto is with Kakashi. He had felt it himself, he knew better than she did.

“And Naruto deserves happiness, after everything.” 

The raven-alpha is at the end of his rope. “You mean after everything I did,” he snaps. Of course, that’s what she means. _Naruto deserves a happy life without you after the hell you put_ **all of us** _through._

She scowls, “I just want you to think about what you’re doing, and what’s best for him.” She glances at Ino and gives her mate a reassuring smile. The pale-haired alpha looks tense, probably feeling threatened by Sasuke’s presence and ire, and Sakura reaches down to hold her hand. “Life didn’t stop when you left, you know. We’ve all moved on, even Naruto.” 

“Yes, I see that,” he rolls his shoulders. 

“You don’t get to be angry about it, you jerk!” Sakura shouts back and surprises all of them. “You had friends here! You had people who loved you. Naruto might have held out the longest but we all wanted you with us. We should have been family, but you never cared about me or Kakashi, did you? And Naruto...I don’t even know what he is to you. It’s sick, and you make him sick.” 

Sasuke feels like he’s been slapped and stands there stunned. 

Sai walks around his mates and stands by Sakura’s other side. The beta is clenching her fists and the purple leather is groaning in her tight, deadly hands. The omega places a comforting palm on Sakura’s shoulder and she relaxes slightly, but there’s still a good bit of fight in her eyes. 

“For what it’s worth,” Ino speaks up and breaks the tension. “Kakashi is a good alpha, and he treats Naruto very well.” 

_Better than you have._

“And Naruto really is happy,” Sai adds. 

_Happier than you ever made him._

“They could even fall in love, if they get the chance,” Sakura hammers the point home. 

_If you don’t get in the way._

Sasuke looks at the three of them, now forming a defensive line and simultaneously supporting one another in their combined efforts. Again he is struck with the overwhelming understanding that he could have had _this._ He could have had a pack, a family. He could have had Sakura’s support and Naruto’s love and Kakashi might have been proud of him, in the end. He might have been worthy of the bonds he intentionally destroyed. 

He feels his control slip. The pain in his chest is sharp and familiar and his thoughts blur dangerously. These people know nothing, they have no idea how hard he's worked and how much he loves Naruto. Their opinions shouldn't matter, and yet...

He needs to leave. "Excuse me," he grits out and pushes between the three others.

The trio breaks apart, letting Sasuke stagger down the street. Sakura moves forward like she might follow him, but Ino holds her back. 

Sasuke doesn't see the concern on his former teammates face as he all but runs away. It's not dignified; he's weak and pathetic as he takes step after step and presses his palm into his eye. He can feel the red hot emotion surging to the cursed thing and wants to rip it out. 

He walks without thinking about what he’s doing, letting the ache in his chest tug him forward and closer and toward the only bit of salvation he has in this life. The sun sets and it starts to rain just as he knocks on the door.

Naruto opens his apartment door a second later and looks as heartbroken as Sasuke feels. He doesn’t say anything, probably knows what his soulmate wants and needs in this moment. 

Sasuke looks up from the floor, feeling weak and bereft. “Can I come in?” The desperation must be clear in his defeated tone and small, helpless posture but he doesn’t care. 

Naruto hesitates for a brief moment, but then steps aside to let the alpha in. 

XiiiX 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are alot of misunderstandings between Sasuke and Kakashi, especially from Kakashi who is making assumptions based off of Sasuke's previous behavior (which is probably fair. He doesnt know anything about why Sasuke left/what hes been doing). 
> 
> I hope that wasn't too confusing? 
> 
> I really struggled with this interaction. I feel like both Sasuke and Kakashi are blunt/straight forward so they would cut to the chase pretty quickly. I also dont see them exchanging whole lot of witty banter, but we've definitely heard Kakashi deliver some mean one liners in canon so I have him a few barbs here. 
> 
> Next chapter: Sasuke spends the night with Naruto.


	6. Homesick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto curls into the touch and puts his hand against Sasuke’s that’s still cupping his face. “It's not fair,” his voice is wet and thick with emotion. They are soulmates, and yet it feels like the very stars fell from the sky just to get in their way. “Shouldn’t this be easy? I love you and you love me and—why wasn’t that enough? Shouldn’t that be enough?”  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey its been a minute, I apologize. 
> 
> Honestly, I'm always writing but sometimes I dont write in a linear way. So, I have a plan for where to take all this and occasionally I'll really like an idea for a future scene and need to write it out immediately, even if I havent got there yet in posting. Later I connect the scenes and bring it all together. 
> 
> I'm sure you guys dont care that much bc all you see is a lack of updates 😅 but I HAVE been writing and working on this series. 
> 
> Anywho, hope you like this chapter ❤

* * *

  
After his talk with Sasuke on the roof, Kakashi returns to the tower below. Everyone that passes him in the hall averts their eyes, drops their head, or runs in the opposite direction altogether. He knows his scent is heavy with fury but he can’t cool down long enough to care. Sasuke’s stone cold expression won't leave his memory, nor the bland way the raven-alpha questioned _his_ motives. Kakashi growls to himself and rounds into his office, which is blessedly empty. 

He stands by the conference table off to the side of the room. This is where he and Naruto agreed to their arrangement over a year ago. The blond had looked sick when he heard the news and the memory turns Kakashi’s stomach now. The omega hadn’t wanted him. In fact, Naruto needed to down half a bottle of liquor just to get through the conversation but he agreed. Kakashi had let that soothe his conscious, told himself he was giving Naruto a choice so that made it ok. What was it Yamato shouted at him? _The whole thing is wrong. Naruto doesn’t want this, even if he’s going to agree to it!_

Kakashi drops his palms against the desk and reigns in his emotions. _Shame. Embarrassment. Rage. Longing._ His face is tipped down and his eyes are shut. He let his own feelings obscure the fact that Naruto never wanted this. 

There’s a knock at the door and Kakashi picks his head up. “Come in.” His voice is steady as he sets aside the things he can’t reconcile. 

Shikamaru walks in, holding a thick folder that’s probably important. He wouldn’t walk in here if it wasn’t. The Nara approaches the conference table, but his expression is tense. For a beta, being in close quarters with a violently angry alpha has to be stressful. He stops next to his Hokage and gives the older man an earnest wince. “You wanna talk about it?” 

The silver-alpha sighs, and drops his shoulders. “What are those?” He nods toward the paperwork in Shikamaru’s hands and effectively ends _that_ conversation. 

The beta scowls, but knows better than to push the issue. “The Daimyo needs a proposal for this years contract by the end of the week. This is the first draft.” 

Ah, something that definitely cannot be put off. Kakashi is almost thankful. He shrugs, and motions toward the table. “Alright, let’s go over it.” 

XiiiX

Naruto shuts the door, closing himself and Sasuke inside his apartment. When he turns around, he's surprised to see the raven-alpha standing so close. Sasuke is dripping wet, and his eyes are on the floor. "Hey," Naruto murmurs but his oldest friend says nothing. Slowly, the blond slides his hands up Sasuke's shoulder, over the cloak. It’s soaked through and heavy. The alpha looks up and water beads from the spiky dark hair around his face. He looks lost and Naruto doesn’t need their bottomless connection to know how his soulmate is feeling right now. 

The last Uchiha waits, watching Naruto's face as his soulmate carefully drags the cloak off his shoulders. The sopping wet fabric hits the floor and Sasuke is left in his vest and button up shirt. Naruto’s palm glides over his chest, seeking out dampness but finds none. Sasuke’s clothes are dry, and Naruto’s hand over his heart feels hot but the raven-alpha doesn’t dare move as the other looks him over. His missing arm is more obvious like this but Sasuke feels that the severance has never been more appropriate. He’s not half the man he thought he was, even when he had all his limbs. 

“Naruto,” the raven-alpha’s voice is just as defeated as it was outside at the door. “I—” he looks down. “I’m really sorry,” he breathes out quietly. He meant to say it louder, should have said it much sooner. Even his apologies are weak.

The omega isn’t sure if Sasuke is apologizing for coming here tonight when Naruto had asked for space, or if Sasuke is apologizing for getting them in this situation in the first place. In the end it doesn’t matter. Naruto has already forgiven him, never stopped loving him, even if the pain and hurt remained. He slides his hand across Sasuke’s chest and up to his shoulder. “It’s ok,” he murmurs and leans closer until their foreheads are pressed together and Sasuke grips his arm. He’s so tired after spending all night and day with his choppy heart. He hasn’t had anything to eat, and his hormones are clouding his thoughts. “You shouldn’t be here.”

The raven-alpha gulps, sucking in a lungful of sweet air that makes his head spin. He can _taste_ Naruto, feel the omega's scent smash against his pores and soak into his bloodstream. He notices that this place does not smell like Kakashi, and he has to squeeze his eyes shut. “I didn’t come here for that.” 

The blond whines, feeling a complicated mix of relief and longing. There was never time for _that_ , and it hurts to know the chance may be lost forever. He feels robbed. “You can stay here, tonight. If you want.” His inner omega is spitting and angry, not at all happy with being so close to the raven-alpha. It hurts Naruto deeply, to know there’s a part of his being that distrusts Sasuke so completely, and he’s trying to ignore it.

The raven-alpha dips his head again. He’s still gripping the blonde’s arm, but forces his hand to relax and slide up Naruto’s back. “Just, tonight. Let me be here, near you. That’s all, I promise." 

The omega nods a little dumbly. He's never seen Sasuke like this and it makes him worried. "Did something happen?" 

The last Uchiha shakes his head slightly, as if chastising himself. "I saw Kakashi." 

"You what?" Naruto asks, alarmed and sniffing his soulmate for any trace of blood. He guides them toward the bed, and makes Sasuke sit down. His apartment is little more than an efficiency hotel. It’s one room, with a small private bath in the back. There’s no living space, only a kitchenette, a small table for one in the corner, and his bed.

The raven-alpha allows himself to be lead to the mattress. He sits against the wall and Naruto plops down beside him. “And I ran into Sakura. She was with Ino and Sai.” He admits and rocks his head back, leaning against the wall. It bares his throat to the room, as pale as any white flag. 

“What...what happened?” Naruto is trying not to panic. He hadn’t felt anything from Sasuke that made him think the raven-alpha got into a _fight_ today. He feels reasonably sure he would have been able to sense that from their link, or at least Anbu would have alerted him. But...if they didn’t fight then...they talked? That thought is also alarming, honestly. 

Sasuke laughs with his head still tipped up. His teeth slide into view, and it’s actually a charming look on him. “Kakashi thinks I blew you off again, and Sakura warned me to stay away so that you and Kakashi can be happy.” He turns his head, looking at the blond. “She’s right, isn’t she? You would be happy with him and I screwed it up by coming back. I should have never come home.” 

Naruto feels the word _home_ hit him like a cannon. His inner omega is still writhing like a cornered snake, hissing and curled up defensively, but his hand tingles. He reaches out, seeking the other's marked palm. "This is your home, of course you should be here."

The sharp smile on Sasuke’s face shrinks to something much weaker. "This _place_ isn't home." He looks at their joined fingers and lightly traces his thumb over the back of Naruto's hand. The omega’s palm is warm and wide, completely void of scars but marked with a seal that signifies their union. Seeing their hands together, clasped between them on the bed, fills him with so much repentance. “Konoha hasn’t been home since I left eight years ago.” 

Naruto frowns deeply. He can feel the bitterness in his soulmates heart, knows Sasuke has regrets, but what does that really mean? Sasuke put the first nick in their bond by running from his soulmate when they were twelve. Years of suffering followed that decision and they're both still paying for it. “If you could go back, before you left with Orochimaru...would you do it differently? Would you have stayed?” 

Sasuke feels small under Naruto’s questioning gaze. Today he had been reminded of what he walked away from when he left with the exiled Sannin. He knew the cost and it was a price he had been willing to pay. The alpha might have been a child, but he understood what he was doing. He was giving up his village, and friends, and any hope for an uncomplicated life. If he had stayed, if he had let Naruto’s philosophy guide him...he might be happier. They would already be proper mates; they would have both their arms; he might have friends. If he had stayed, he would have never learned what Itachi sacrificed for him and for this godforsaken village. If he stayed, the truth about what the Sandaime Hokage, Danzo, and the council did to his clan would have stayed buried. If he had stayed, his life might have been a happier one, but it would have been a lie. 

The last Uchiha looks Naruto in the eyes, his expression is soft and open. He won’t lie about this. “No, I wouldn’t stay. I wouldn't change that.” 

Naruto’s mouth twists into a wistful smile, like he knew that would be his answer. Even after all the suffering they’ve both endured, Sasuke doesn’t regret fleeing from his soulmate. He looks up at the raven-alpha, eyes bright with hurt and anger. “You say you’re sorry but do you actually regret anything?” 

XiiiX

Kakashi and Shikamaru comb over the contract for the better part of the afternoon. The work is tedious but not challenging, and Kakashi's mind is preoccupied with thoughts of his blond haired former student. He looks outside, through the large windows in the room. The sun is setting, and rain clouds are rolling over the village. He thinks about Naruto being alone and so close to his heat. If things were different, he would already be with the omega. 

The idea that Naruto is alone, approaching his heat, and anxiously waiting for Sasuke to finally put him first breaks Kakashi's heart. He thinks about what Yamato said, and Iruka's words, and Tsunade's advice. Maybe, Naruto didn't want him… but maybe they were good for each other, anyway. Maybe, Naruto wants to be pursued and Kakashi needs to give chase. He turns the idea over in his head, worrying it like a piece of meat between his teeth. _Go to him. Go to him. Go to him._ Kakashi’s inner alpha wants it. He wants to hunt Naruto back to his apartment, take the omega’s neck between his jaws, and drag his mate to bed. 

By the time he finishes the draft with Shikamaru and the day is over, Kakashi can think of little else. His inner beast demands a fighting chance and when he leaves the office, he does not go to his own home. Kakashi tells himself if the raven-alpha is with Naruto, he’ll leave. He won’t interfere. If Naruto is alone… he’ll tell the blond the truth. He’ll bear his feelings, roll belly up, and let the omega determine his worth. At least then he will know if that look he saw in Naruto’s eyes two nights ago meant as much as he hoped it did. 

When Kakashi approaches Naruto's apartment building his chakra is tightly concealed. He didn’t want Anbu or anyone else following him tonight. Thankfully, the heavy rain has cleared the streets and aides his efforts to go unseen. No one notices the Hokage pining under an omega’s window like a teenager.

He can see that the lights are on and knows that Naruto is at least awake but can’t tell if he's alone. There’s an accessible fire escape next to the illuminated window, and it’s an easy enough thing to jump up to it without being seen or heard. He crouches by the window, just outside a line of light spilling outside, and looks through the glass. 

Naruto is in bed with Sasuke and the raven-alpha’s hand is cupping Naruto’s face. The blond looks overcome with emotions Kakashi can’t begin to name but then says something the silver-alpha can’t make out. The rain is coming down too hard, and the window is only cracked a sliver. The best Kakashi can manage is reading lips.

Sasuke speaks next, with his eyes shut. “ _I will always love you. Another alpha could never change that, and I know you feel the same._ ” While the raven-alpha speaks, Naruto drifts closer and it looks like they might kiss. Then, Sasuke adds, “ _you should tell him_.” 

On the other side of the window Kakashi stops breathing. He’s too late. 

The blond blinks and smears his face in the others shoulder. “ _I will, tomorrow. I’m going to tell Kakashi tomorrow._ ” He slips an arm around Sasuke, and brings them further down into the bed. 

The last Uchiha holds Naruto by the waist and looks in his eyes. “ _Are you nervous to tell him_?” Outside in the rain, Kakashi feels the cold seep into his bones. He should leave, he doesn’t want to see this. He doesn’t want to watch the soulmates curl up together, talking about how to break the news, but he can’t look away. 

“ _Yeah, he…_ ” the blond murmurs slowly. “ _He’s been very nice, even though our arrangement wasn’t exactly ideal...and now you’re here...it doesn’t feel fair to him, either_.” Naruto’s summary makes Kakashi’s heart drop to his stomach. Their arrangement _wasn’t ideal._ That’s all Kakashi ever was, after all. Necessary, but not preferable. Bearable, but not special. Good, but not Sasuke. 

“ _You mean...it’s not fair to him that you still love me_ ,” Sasuke asks calmly like it’s the most normal thing in the world.

“ _Yeah_ ,” the omega presses his face into Sasuke’s neck and Kakashi has a hard time determining what’s being said. Naruto pulls back enough to sigh out, “ _It’s not like I can help that we’re soulmates._ ”

Sasuke doesn't seem phased. “ _Kakashi is an adult. He’ll understand._ ” The silver-alpha feels a pang in his chest because yes, he does understand. 

“ _I hope so_ ,” Naruto looks tired as he gazes up at Sasuke. “ _I just want things to go back to how they were so we can move on_.” 

Kakashi looks away from the window, not able to stomach anymore. He pinches his eyes shut and can’t get Naruto’s last words out of his head. He didn’t even hear them properly, and yet they ring in his ears louder than the rain on the pavement— _I just want things to go back to how they were so we can move on._

Naruto does not want him; Naruto wants things to return to normal...and to start his life with his soulmate. Of course he does. What was Kakashi thinking, anyway? The blond had told him very plainly months ago that Sasuke is his soulmate. Kakashi never had a chance. 

The fact that the omega appears to be concerned for Kakashi’s feelings gives him little comfort. At least the blond doesn’t hate or despise Kakashi for what he’s done. No, Naruto cares about him very much, but as a friend. That’s why the blond is crying in his soulmates arms, dreading the conversation that will happen tomorrow. 

The silver-alpha clenches his fist. He had made a promise not to get between Naruto and Sasuke should the last Uchiha return. Even if he had been prepared to break that promise tonight, he can’t bring himself to torture Naruto like that. He would only make a fool out of himself, and put undue grief on the omega. The best thing he can do is let him go without bitterness, and love him quietly and from a distance. 

XiiiX 

Naruto looks up at the raven-alpha, eyes bright with hurt and anger. “You say you’re sorry, but do you actually regret anything?”

"Yes,” the alpha answers quickly. “I regret ever hurting you. I wish I could take that back, every time I close my eyes I think about you or Itachi and—” he stops rambling and takes a breath. He can feel his eye burning again, pulling painful memories to the forefront of his mind. He doesn’t regret seeking his own path or learning the truth but he’s not proud of the pain he’s caused, either. “I should have claimed you when you offered two years ago,” Sasuke says solemnly. “I told myself I was doing the right thing, but I was scared and I let that stop me. I’m sorry.” 

The blond flinches, thinking about the last time they were together before Sasuke left two years ago. His soulmate had him pinned to a tree and Naruto shamelessly offered his neck. If the raven-alpha had bit him then, none of this would have happened. His heat cycle would have naturally synced up with his mates; he would have never lost control; he wouldn’t have needed the arrangement; it would have saved them all this heartache. In that moment, he wanted it so badly. Nothing else made sense. He bared the vulnerable column of his throat and answered, _It’s got to be you._ But now? Naruto’s heart sinks at the thought. 

Sasuke scans his soulmates face as realization creeps in. “You don’t regret it,” he says slowly. “If I could go back and change things that day I would, but you wouldn’t.” 

A jagged thump settles in the omega’s throat. If Sasuke had claimed him that day, Naruto wouldn’t have had this time with Kakashi. He can’t regret that. He doesn’t. Sasuke may have put the first nick in their bond, but Naruto is about to deliver the finishing blow. "I'm sorry." He grips the alpha's hand tighter, like he expects Sasuke to rip it away.

“You’re choosing him,” the alpha’s voice comes out like a last breath.

Naruto nods, chin quivering as tears spring from his eyes. "I'm really sorry," he gasps out. 

Sasuke separates their hands to reach up and wipe away the omega’s tears. “It’s ok, me too. Don’t cry,” he tries his best to shove Naruto’s heart back together while his own shatters. 

Naruto curls into the touch and puts his hand against Sasuke’s that’s still cupping his face. “It's not fair,” his voice is wet and thick with emotion. They are soulmates, and yet it feels like the very stars fell from the sky just to get in their way. “Shouldn’t this be easy? I love you and you love me and— _why wasn’t that enough_?" His voice cracks pitifully. "Shouldn’t that be enough?” 

The last Uchiha closes his eyes, painfully aware that they are alone, in bed, on a rainy night; this place doesn’t smell like Kakashi; Naruto smells like all the best memories of _home_ without any of the pain. He feels hot instinct prick up his spine and strike his alpha hindbrain. “It is enough,” he answers very quietly. His eyes are still shut and he can sense Naruto moving closer, still. “I will always love you. Another alpha could never change that, and I know you feel the same.” He opens his eyes and Naruto is near enough he can feel their breath collide in the space left between them. He looks down, eyes helplessly finding the soft, delicate line of the omega’s lips. He swallows, “you should tell him.” 

The blond blinks, as if he realized just how close they are, and drops his face in the others shoulder. He was about to kiss Sasuke. He thinks maybe this longing will never go away. He’s doomed to love one while he wants the other. “I will, tomorrow. I’m going to tell Kakashi tomorrow.” He slips other arm over the raven-alpha, effectively wrapping himself around his oldest friend and laying them both on the mattress. There was a time he would have given anything for a private, rainy night alone with his soulmate. Now, he just needs Sasuke to hold him and promise that he doesn’t hate him for choosing someone else. 

The last Uchiha sighs and lets himself fall back. The bedding smells like his soulmate, and it’s soothing even if his alpha-hindbrain is still drooling at the more _rich_ aroma in the room. It’s an easy thing to ignore, though, because they’re both grieving. The mood was much too sad, and even his inner beast understands that. He holds Naruto by the waist and looks in his eyes. “Are you nervous to tell him?”

“Yeah, he…” the blond murmurs slowly. He doesn’t know how much Sasuke really wants to hear. Even if the raven-alpha is being supportive, Naruto doesn't want to rub it in the others face. He chooses his words carefully. “He’s been very nice, even though our arrangement wasn’t exactly ideal...and now you’re here...it doesn’t feel fair to him, either.” 

“You mean...it’s not fair to him that you still love me?” 

“Yeah,” the omega presses his face into Sasuke’s neck. Alpha’s are possessive by nature; not many would be keen on essentially sharing their mate with another alpha. This has been eating away at Naruto for most of the day. Would Kakashi even want him, knowing Naruto’s bond to Sasuke will always remain, no matter how far away the raven-alpha might travel? “It’s not like I can help that we’re soulmates.”

“Hmm,” Sasuke hums. He had seen how the silver-alpha reacted both times they crossed paths in the past two days. There’s no way his former sensei doesn’t want Naruto, he’s sure of it. “Kakashi is an adult. He’ll understand.” 

“I hope so,” the blond sighs tiredly. He feels emotionally exhausted, and physically drained. The past few days have been a whirlwind, between sorting out his feelings for Kakashi and Sasuke’s return he’s been left reeling. He longs for the quiet nights in the silver-alpha’s cottage, and waking up in his arms. “I just want things to go back to how they were so we can move on.”

Sasuke sucks in a big breath that still hurts his aching heart but under that heartbreak is a pang of joy for his soulmate. Tomorrow, when Naruto talks to Kakashi, the omega will have the happiness he deserves and that Sasuke forfeit. “Things will work out," he promises without bitterness and kisses Naruto’s forehead. "Talk to him tomorrow, dobe.” 

Naruto snorts into the other man’s collar. Surprisingly, he doesn’t feel anxious laying next to his soulmate. They always were oddly comfortable being on top of one another, though when they were younger that was usually for the explicit purpose of fighting. Now, it feels just as natural to cuddle next to Sasuke even if his omega is giving the raven-alpha the cold shoulder. “Will you leave tomorrow?” 

Sasuke nuzzles the blonde’s hair and tries to commit the scent to memory. “Yes, it's probably for the best.” 

Naruto frowns and slides his arm around the other’s hip. They cling to each other, listening to the rain hit the outdoor metal fire escape a few feet away. Naruto’s window is cracked open just a bit so his window plants can get some water, but it’s so dark outside he can’t see any of the village that Sasuke is so eager to leave. “I don’t want you to go.” 

“But you understand why I can’t stay.” 

Naruto squeezes Sasuke’s hip, but doesn’t say anything. He understands, even if he doesn’t like it. “Will you visit?” 

“Do you think Kakashi will like that, me dropping in to say hello?” It’s an honest question. If he were in Kakashi’s shoes, he’s not so sure he would want the silver-alpha visiting. 

“I...don’t know, actually,” Naruto concedes and a moment of silence spills between them. 

Sasuke, again, finds himself curious about his former teacher. He hardly got the answers he sought when he saw the man today, and now he still wants to know more. Sasuke clears his throat and tries not to fidget. “Tell me about him,” he asks awkwardly and tries to make it sound casual. 

“Hu?” The omega blurts. “You…” He starts slowly. “...want me to tell you about Kakashi?” 

Sasuke’s pale face flushes vibrantly and he looks to the side but they can both feel the genuine concern and curiosity ringing loud and clear. Naruto will always be his soulmate. Yes, he wants to know more about the man that will be left to protect his omega’s heart and life and happiness. Even if it’s odd, he wants to know. “Yes,” he answers as calmly and honestly as possible. 

Naruto scans his soulmates face for a second and settles against him again. “Ok,” the blonde agrees softly and begins to tell his soulmate about the man he fell in love with. 

XiiiX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> missssssunderstaaaaandings is in the mf tags, just as a reminder


	7. Homewrecker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Naruto looks back at Sasuke, who stands by the door like he had last night, the alpha looks frozen. A moment of clarity hits Naruto like a lightning rod. He knows this isn’t fair, to either of them. Sasuke hurt him, and Naruto rejected him in turn and now they still just have each other. Was that the only choice they ever had—be together or be alone? He closes his eyes, trying to accept it. “I might die.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Try not to hate me too much for this chapter 😅 we still have a ways to go before I'm done. 
> 
> I also upped the chapters from 10 to 11 and we're about to hit a stride of chapters I already have written, so hopefully the next chapter will be up very soon.

The next morning Naruto finds himself tucked under a blanket and curled around Sasuke. They’re still dressed in the clothes they wore yesterday but wrapped around one another like sleepy puppies. Their faces are pressed together at the forehead and sometime during the night Naruto had wedged his hand under Sasuke’s shirt. His palm is warm against the alpha’s bare chest and he can feel his soulmates slow, powerful heartbeat. 

Sasuke stirs moments later, as if their connection chimed like a bell in his head. His remaining hand is cupped against the strip of virginal flesh along Naruto’s mating gland on his neck. Even in their sleep they sought each other out. When Sasuke opens his eyes Naruto is looking at him and they’re still touching; hand over heart and hand over neck. 

The last Uchiha slides his hand away first and the spell is broken. Their night together is over, and they don’t have time to regret anything they did or didn’t do. “It’s late,” Sasuke says and looks toward the window. There’s still rainwater sliding down the glass and the world outside is muted and dewy under the late morning sun. 

Naruto sits up and runs his hand through his hair. They slept in a little, meaning Kakashi is already at the Hokage Tower. He can’t wait another day, though. He can feel his cycle reaching its peak. His body temperature is higher than average, and his muscles are achy. It’s been months since he put off treating his heat symptoms this far into his cycle and spending the night with an alpha probably didn’t help. He would need Kakashi soon. He slides out of bed and begins hunting down his jacket and shoes. 

“What are you doing?” Sasuke asks, still sitting in bed. He’s not eager to leave the warm, safe place that smells of his soulmate even if he knows he has to do exactly that. 

“Getting dressed, duh.” The blond answers with faux annoyance. He can’t meet Sasuke’s eyes. They both know why he’s suddenly in a hurry to leave and he feels ashamed for being so excited. 

The raven-alpha rolls his eyes. “Take a shower first.”

Naruto pauses, still bent over looking for his other sandal. “Huh?”

The last Uchiha thumbs his own nose. “Trust me, you should shower. He’ll get the wrong idea if you don’t.” From what Naruto told him, it doesn’t sound like their former teacher is the jealous sort. It would still be bad manners to proposition one alpha while smelling like another, though. 

Naruto pulls a face and drops the clothes he gathered up. “Good point,” he croaks and pivots toward his small bathroom. He definitely stinks. Not only does he have Sasuke all over him, he’s been wallowing in his own BO for days. He turns on the shower and peels off his shirt. He’s about to finish stripping and dive under the spray but something makes him pause. He pokes his head out of the narrow bathroom to look at the other man still sitting on his bed. “You’re going to leave, aren’t you?” 

Sasuke runs his hand up the back of his neck. He _had_ planned on leaving while Naruto was showering. “No point in dragging it out.” 

The blond frowns and takes one step out of the bathroom. He’s standing barefoot, only in a pair of pants that are unfastened at the waist. Even half naked he looks willing to chase Sasuke down. 

The raven-alpha can feel the argument coming and decides to get ahead of it. He stands and it’s only three short steps to the bathroom where the other waits. 

Some of Naruto’s determination withers once Sasuke comes closer. His inner omega growls, feeling vulnerable with this alpha so close to his bare body. He forces his nerves to calm, telling himself Sasuke won’t hurt him even if he’s still carrying wounds from the man. 

Meanwhile, Sasuke is fighting his own instincts. Naruto smells ripe, now fully into his heat. It makes his alpha teeth throb in his gums, itching to extend and bite. His thoughts are swimming with the impulse to mark Naruto with the only scar the jinchuuriki will ever have. He can’t help but find the strong, jumping pulse against the omega’s neck and his mouth waters at the sight. He needs to leave. “Can I give you a hug before I go?”

Naruto’s jaw drops slightly but he nods. It seems silly; they held each other all night but this is different. Naruto doesn’t fail to notice that Sasuke hooks his chin over the shoulder _not_ next to his mating gland. 

“I’ll visit some day, when this isn’t so hard.” He promises against his soulmate's ear. Naruto nods and squeezes tight but the embrace is short. Sasuke isn’t confident that he can control himself if he lingers. The alpha pulls away, then quickly takes several steps back. 

Naruto’s eyes are bright with sadness but he doesn’t cry this time. “Be kind to yourself, ok?” He still looks like he wants to chase after his first friend but they both know he won’t. He won’t chase, and he won’t wait. Not this time. 

The raven-alpha ducks his head but his lips turn in a small, sad smile. He can’t keep looking at Naruto. “You too.” 

The omega looks like he wants to say more. In the grand scheme of things, this isn’t much of a goodbye. They’re used to theatrics and blow out fights. In the end, Naruto just nods and pulls the bathroom door shut. He showers, washing as much of Sasuke off him as possible, and knows when he steps out of the bathroom his soulmate will be gone. 

XiiX

Kakashi came into work early, well before anyone else was starting their day. Last night's rain left the village in a quiet, sleepy haze, as if no one was eager to crawl out of their beds and start the day. It was the kind of morning perfect for sleeping in but Kakashi hadn’t slept at all last night. In fact, he hasn’t slept well since Sasuke returned and he’s running on fumes but there’s something he needs to do. 

His arrangement with Naruto was first and foremost a mission. Like all missions, there were reports and contracts. Kakashi himself was forced to keep a log of every incident free month and file the required forms just like any other long-term assignment. Luckily the reports were not detailed but necessary all the same. Only, now it wasn’t necessary anymore. Per the council and Naruto’s own agreement, this arrangement would only continue until the omega took a mate. Sasuke will surely take care of that, if he hasn’t already, and there will be no reason to keep Naruto locked into an arrangement he never wanted. Kakashi is only being rational and by releasing Naruto from this unorthodox mission, Kakashi will demonstrate his own acceptance of how things are. 

The forms are signed and filed before anyone else even hits the office, and Kakashi feels some peace once he stuffs them into an envelope. He sets the documents aside, placed in the corner of his desk and tells himself it’s over. He plans on mailing the paperwork, not expecting Naruto to leave his home any time soon, and tries to put it out of his head. When the omega walks into the Hokage’s office an hour later Kakashi is so surprised to see him he shoots straight up out of his seat. 

Naruto’s not wearing his usual black and orange high-collared shirt and orange pants; instead he’s far more under-dressed. He’s wearing grey sweatpants and an orange hoodie; the clothes are loose fitting, soft, and probably make the hormonal omega feel comfortable. There’s nothing special about his outfit but Kakashi’s eyes zero in on him at once. It’s been two days since they last spoke and his inner beast is whipping its tail. He walks around his desk, keeping a hand on the cool wood surface. “Naruto, what are you doing here?” Even if it’s not his business anymore, he can’t help but be concerned. 

Naruto looks down somewhat shyly as he shuts the door to the office. Kakashi is alone, and that’s good. He wants privacy for this. “Hey, sorry I sort of disappeared for a few days. I had some things to work out.” 

Naruto begins to come closer and with each step forward Kakashi is more aware of the omega’s simmering, liquid hot scent. He smells clean, freshly showered, but Sasuke’s scent still lingers and, of course, his heat is heady and thick like nectar weeping from a flower. It's so distracting Kakashi hardly hears what the other is saying. "It's fine," he answers distractedly and looks at the envelope under his fingertips. He should just hand it over, so they don't have to do this song and dance. 

How do you end a relationship you never had a right to in the first place? 

"I ah, I need to talk to you." The omega's voice has taken on that airy, nearly melodic tone he acquires around his heats. Kakashi isn't even sure Naruto knows he's doing it, but the sound makes the alpha want to stand at attention as the blond comes closer. “About...about us, I guess.” 

Kakashi watches his former student approach the desk and notices Naruto is uncharacteristically nervous. It twists the alpha’s stomach. He remembers how the blond cried on Sasuke’s shoulder last night, dreading this exact scene. Why would he even come here, and put them through this? Naruto’s sense of obligation is as strong as ever, it seems, and Kakashi is a coward. “I came by your apartment last night,” he blurts. 

Naruto stops mid step and his expression shimmers from nervous energy to confusion. “Oh...you did?” 

The alpha wants to make this quick. He hands over the envelope and Naruto accepts it somewhat slowly, like he's handling a paper bomb. Kakashi explains while the omega pops the seal, “I heard you and Sasuke talking. I decided to just make this easy on both of us.” 

Naruto notices the red stamp across the page first: _Mission Complete._ His heart squeezes at the sight. Mission complete? Is that all this was? He looks up at the silver-alpha before him and holds the papers with both hands. This ache in his chest is awful; it’s like the call his heart made for Sasuke a year ago and, just like then, it goes unanswered. 

“I hope we can still be friends, now that this is over,” the alpha murmurs quietly. 

The blond blinks, trying to process the pain of rejection as it pummels him. He came here to confess and Kakashi was prepared with signed forms ending their arrangement. It’s a slap in the face. “Did you...was this just a job to you?” 

Kakashi winces, wondering if it would be better if Naruto knew he was in love with him, or if he should let the blond think this was all meaningless. He just wants Naruto to take the papers and go. Isn’t it enough that he’s graciously putting this behind them, giving them both an easy out? “It’s been my job to protect you since you were twelve, Naruto, but I hope you know I care about you, too. You are… a very precious friend and I don’t want to lose that friendship over this.”

Tears sting Naruto’s blue eyes and he grips the documents in one hand. He had known from the beginning that Kakashi never wanted this commitment, and now that Kakashi has a way out he wasted no time before he cut his responsibilities. The proof is in his hand, in red ink. One would think Naruto would be used to this feeling, rejected with a piece of paper. That’s how this started, and it’s going to end the same way, apparently. “Yeah, I understand.” His voice is rough, but he’s not going to cry here. “Me too.” He swipes at his eyes quickly and looks away. 

Kakashi clears his throat and nods toward the papers. “Those have already been submitted to the mission desk, but it will probably take the weekend to process them completely. Just, ah… have him mark you before Monday and you should be fine.” If Naruto wasn’t mate marked soon, they would be back in the same situation as before. 

The blond nods but he doesn’t hear anything Kakashi says. There's a cacophony in his chest rising up like bile and it drowns out everything else. “I need to go,” he walks back on unsteady feet and reaches for his own neck. He feels numb. His inner omega is yanking inside his chest, trying to get to Kakashi in a panic.

“Of course,” the Hokage answers quietly. This whole time he’s kept one hand braced on his desk behind him, grounding himself. If he moves at all, he might wrap the omega in his arms and take it all back. He knows Naruto needs to go to Sasuke, knows from the way he smells, and it’s getting harder to remain calm. “You should take a few days.” 

Naruto doesn’t say anything else as he turns and goes through the doors. He’s thinking about being alone, about spending this heat locked in his apartment and hoping the fever and madness don't kill him. Maybe that would be preferable because if it doesn't kill him, he’ll have to endure another heat cycle. Alone, alone, alone. 

His legs feel like lead, but he forces himself to move down the hall and out of the building. His shoulder clips the door frame as he gets on the street and he looks up at the sky. The sun is higher now, and all the rain from yesterday is gone. He should be thinking about Sasuke but the fever wants something it can't have. 

_"Kit, calm down,"_ Kurama cautions. The fox sounds far away, though, buried behind a chasm of wailing pain. Naruto's omega is yowling, overcome with grief. Kurama can barely speak over the noise. _"Your body is under too much stress."_

Naruto ignores the demon. He has started walking down the street but he's not really paying attention to where he's going. He must pass people, maybe even some of them try to talk to him, but Naruto doesn't comprehend any of it. _Alone, alone, alone, why am I always alone?_

Kurama raises his voice, trying to shout over the rising howl inside Naruto’s mangled psyche. This is like the first time Naruto lost control during a heat and attacked someone. His inner omega is swirling and coiling with Kurama’s energy, sucking power from him and it’s all the chakra beast can do to keep control but he won’t be able to manage that much longer. _“Go back to Hatake, Naruto!”_

The jinchuuriki doesn’t hear his tailed beast; all he is aware of is the roaring _feeling_ inside his chest that tells him he’s going to die alone. It hurts, and he hardly registers anything when someone grabs his arm. 

“Naruto!” It’s Sasuke, and he looks as worried as Naruto ever remembers him being. "What happened?" 

The blond looks forward, in the direction he was walking, and realizes he had been marching toward Kakashi's cottage. His inner beast knows that is the only place it felt safe, where all his previous heats had been managed. He can't go there anymore. Naruto looks back at the raven-alpha and shakes his head, "he didn't want me." 

"What," Sasuke sounds shocked as he looks over his friend. The last Uchiha was well out of the village, deciding to walk for now rather than jump through space, when he felt a sudden spike through his heart come from Naruto. He almost didn’t turn around, telling himself it wasn’t his business anymore, but he ignored Naruto’s pain too many times to do it again. He’s glad he turned around. This close to his soulmate he’s overwhelmed by the fury of heartbreak swelling out of the other man. “Why?” 

The omega shakes his head again and pulls his arm back. His skin is so sensitive now; it feels too hot and too tight and all his omega wants is Kakashi. “I don’t know.”

Sasuke scans Naruto’s face for a second before moving toward the Hokage Tower. “Let me go talk to him.” 

“No, stop.” This time Naruto grabs the raven-alpha to keep him from storming off. “Stop! What’s the point?”

“But...you need,” Sasuke stops short and lets Naruto hold him back. The blond does not look well. He had heard stories of in-heat-omega’s, how they were glowing and vibrant and over pouring with a scent that made alpha’s mindless. In-heat omega’s are described as being irresistible. He had seen a glimpse of that yesterday, and this morning, but now Naruto looks sickly. He’s flushed, and his brow is sweaty. His eyes are swollen, and red. He’s shivering. This sight doesn’t make Sasuke’s blood hot, it makes him scared. “Naruto, you need an alpha.” He reaches up and places the back of his hand against the others forehead. He’s burning up. 

The blonde’s eyes flutter and then close, and he leans into the touch. His omega wants Kakashi but Naruto wants the pain to stop. His thoughts are fragmented and wild. “Do you ever get tired?” 

“What?” Sasuke asks loudly and a few people on the street turn their heads. Naruto doesn’t seem to notice them, too out of it to string together a reasonable sentence. 

The blond teeters closer. Inside his head he can hear screaming, but no words. He wonders if this is what Kurama hears when he tries to communicate with his inner omega. He can’t hear the fox at all but he can feel his red-orange chakra bubbling in his core like fire, feeding his desires. “I’m so tired. What was the point?” He repeats the same phrase _what’s the point_ and it sounds like he’s giving up on something. “Did you ever think everyone else left us is because we’re only allowed to have each other?” 

Sasuke’s eyes widen and he feels his palm burn. Naruto’s parents, Sasuke’s entire clan—they both know the bite of loneliness. To think their bond might have something to do with all that pain...it’s a cruel thought. “You’re just upset, let me take you to the hospital. I’ll get Kakashi and—”

“No,” Naruto roars and his eyes flash bright red. Someone on the street gasps but the omega pays them no mind. 

Sasuke curses and weighs his options. Naruto will never forgive himself if he hurts anyone; Sasuke won’t forgive himself if Naruto dies; and Naruto may not forgive Sasuke if he intervenes. He uses the rinnegan to whisk them away, bringing Naruto back to his apartment. 

As soon as they get to the privacy of Naruto’s home the omega’s legs wobble and he starts removing clothes. First he shucks the hoodie that is nearly soaked through and then his shoes, but he almost falls over in the process. When he looks back at Sasuke, who stands by the door like he had last night, the alpha looks frozen. A moment of clarity hits Naruto like a lightning rod. He knows this isn’t fair, to either of them. Sasuke hurt him, and Naruto rejected him in turn and now they still just have each other. Was that the only choice they ever had—be together or be alone? He closes his eyes, trying to accept it. “I might die.” 

The last Uchiha flinches at the thought. He knows what Naruto expects of him, and it's the bastardization of Sasuke’s most private dreams. He wants Naruto but not like this, not as his last option and resented soulmate. “You don’t want me, not really. You’ll regret this later.” 

Naruto peels the last of his clothes off and slides back on his bed. He looks up at the ceiling and his breath comes out short and quick. “I won’t beg you.” He won’t beg for another alpha for the rest of his life. “You can go. I probably won’t be conscious much longer, anyway.” 

Sasuke hesitates a moment longer, still standing by the door, but then removes his cloak. Then his vest, and shirt, and shoes, and trousers. When he kneels on the bed Naruto weakly makes room for him, spreading his legs and glancing up with listless eyes. He doesn’t look happy, but resigned. Sasuke has thought about this moment for years, fantasizing about the first time he and Naruto went to bed as lovers. He’s never even kissed another person, because he knew Naruto was worth waiting for, but this is not what he dreamed about. 

Sasuke wants to ask how to make the omega feel good, wants to know how he likes to be touched. Sasuke wants to kiss him deep and slow as he brings their bodies together but Naruto squeezes his eyes shut and wills it to be over. The only response Sasuke gets from the omega is a shaky sigh when he starts moving and occasional gasps that could be pleasure or pain. The alpha groans and tries not to go too fast or too hard, but he doesn’t know what he’s doing and Naruto blindly chases relief anyway he can get it.

Sasuke hangs his head over the omega’s shoulder and hates that this is their first time, that Naruto is too sick and heartbroken to even look at him. This should have been special, this should have felt good for both of them. Instead, there’s just a roiling unease in Sasuke’s stomach and the sound of their tight, uneven breaths. Sasuke can’t bite back the growl of satisfaction as he shoves his hips forward, and Naruto grips the sheets with a muffled whimper. 

When it’s over the alpha props himself up with his remaining arm, leaning over Naruto. He feels emptiness radiate off his soulmate and the blond won’t open his eyes. He worries they waited too long, that the omega’s heat had disrupted his system too much to re-stabilize even after being knotted. “Naruto,” he’s winded, and still shivering with pleasure as his knot pulses and empties inside the other. “Please say something.” 

The blond releases his death grip from the bedding, but doesn’t open his eyes. He wraps his arms around the alpha and tugs him down. “It’s working, I’m fine,” he murmurs and presses his face into Sasuke's neck. He finally cries then, after having fought back tears this morning and again when Kakashi handed him that envelope. They burn down his face and drench Sasuke’s neck. It makes him feel even more hot and uncomfortable, even as the fever temporarily recedes. 

“M’sorry,” the alpha turns his face against Naruto’s ear and threads his one hand into blond hair. He doesn’t know how to make this better.

The omega clutches at his soulmate with both hands even though they are knotted together and nothing could separate them now. Maybe that was always impossible, and they were stupid for putting it off or trying to find love somewhere else. His head is clearing momentarily, and he can feel his inner omega uncoiling from the seething red-orange chakra burning in his stomach. Kurama is still buried, but Naruto can feel him shift around in the back of his psyche. This fiasco was dangerous for him, too. 

They stay locked together for nearly forty minutes while Naruto cries and Sasuke tries to comfort him. In that time the alpha’s knot begins to deflate, and the beginnings of the next wave start to churn and rage inside the omega. Usually he has longer periods between heat waves, but his internal systems are so unstable from prolonged stress and heartbreak it’s likely this cycle will be hell all the way through. He can’t do this again. His heats will drive him crazy, or kill him. There’s only one way out, though. “Will you bite me?”

Sasuke rips his face away and stares down. Naruto has opened his eyes and looks up with a terrified expression. “Don’t ask me that.” He’s not strong enough for this. It’s so close to everything he wanted but wrong. This is all wrong. “Not when you don’t really want it.” 

There’s no sharp pain of rejection when Sasuke immediately refuses him. He expected it. “I can’t keep doing this.” Naruto tries to remind himself he does love Sasuke. This is his soulmate, his first friend. This is not a tragedy, even if he still wants someone else. “I’m tired of fighting my heats. I want my life back, Sasuke.” Mated pairs sync up their cycles and if Sasuke stays on suppressants, there’s a good chance Naruto’s heats will respond to his partner. This is why the council created the provision to end the arrangement once Naruto was mated. 

Sasuke’s face still hovers above Naruto. He can see the flushed line of the omega’s neck and the swollen, throbbing gland there. He had barely been able to hold back this morning when he looked at the same spot, and now it’s being offered to him. “Are you sure?” He asks while looking over his soulmate. Naruto’s fever is returning, and they’ll need to mate again soon or risk Naruto’s symptoms worsening. 

The omega turns his face, bearing his neck. “Yeah, I’m sure.” 

Sasuke doesn't move right away. He tells himself this is why he returned in the first place. He's ready for this; he worked hard to be what Naruto needs, and right now he needs a mate. Sasuke swoops down and immediately mouths at the heated strip of flesh surrounding Naruto’s mating gland. "I'll take care of you, ok? It'll be different, I promise."

The omega shivers and wills himself to believe it and trust his soulmate. There's so much hurt and distrust between them, but Sasuke sounds _so earnest_. 

"I won't hurt you ever again," he groans into Naruto's throat. The rich smell is as good as he remembers from two years ago and it makes his alpha glands produce an obscene amount of saliva. His teeth extend, and his vision shakes. This time, he doesn’t have to hold back. 

Naruto whimpers, but keeps himself prone. He can feel the alpha above him begin to rock his hips again, and they haven’t even separated from the first round. It feels better this time and he wraps his legs around Sasuke’s waist. He thinks, maybe, things will be different this time. Maybe they can get it right. Maybe they can be happy. The omega writhes up and sinks his fingers in Sasuke's hair, pulling him closer. 

Naruto wants to tell his soulmate to hurry up, bite him _now_ but still there is some part that’s withdrawing from the idea. His inner omega is coiling and resisting, even as Sasuke licks the vulnerable gland and bites down. 

It hurts, but that’s to be expected. Sasuke’s teeth are lengthy and huge, something that should please Naruto in a very base way, but instead the omega has to fight the urge to pull back. It doesn’t feel right. Naruto is aware of Sasuke’s alpha sniffing around the bond, asking for Naruto’s omega to _let it in_.

Sasuke growls and swallows the blood that fills his mouth. His own mating gland activates, pulsing against his neck for the first time in his life because he’s finally bitten a mate. He’s running on instinct now, and carefully pulls his teeth out and immediately licks Naruto’s bloodied neck. His saliva should seal the bond, and then Naruto can bite him in return—

Naruto gasps and twists away, “somethings not right.” 

XiiX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't love this chapter, and it was hard for me to write it for that reason. I'm really excited for the next two chapters, though, so I just decided to push through. 🤷
> 
> "Kakashi feels restless. This isn’t surprising, considering what he knows must be taking place between his two students, but something else is under his skin. For the past few hours a sense of deep unease has been rising. His equilibrium is off center and he can’t chalk it up to jealousy or a broken heart. It feels like he’s a ship on choppy waters, soon to capsize into an icy, dead sea."


	8. House of Cards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some instincts are stronger than others, and Kakashi will not fight with Sasuke while Naruto is dying. “Take me to him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that update came faster than I thought. That last chapter was just too mean to leave you guys on
> 
> ALSO just to clarify something about how I viewed the last chapter. Heats in the ABO universe are usually used as fun ways to make characters have sex (which, hell yes) but I also see them as a serious medical condition. The sex scene between Naruto and Sasuke wasn't detailed/explicit because Naruto is ill. It wasnt meant to be sexy or fun.

Kakashi is a sentimental fool. Some people know this, but most of those people are dead. He's used to grieving alone and not even his Anbu, who are currently guarding a shadow clone he left behind as a decoy, know about his sad habit. 

It’s just before sunset and Konoha hasn’t yet been totally blanketed by darkness. The air is chilly, though, and it feels like winter will come early this year. Kakashi laughs at himself, pondering the change in seasons while he walks around the Third Training Grounds. What else can he do? Tonight Naruto is in heat and Kakashi isn’t there. 

He feels restless. This isn’t surprising, considering what he knows must be taking place between his two students, but something else is under his skin. For the past few hours a sense of deep unease has been rising. His equilibrium is off center and he can’t chalk it up to jealousy or a broken heart. It feels like he’s a ship on choppy waters, soon to capsize into an icy, dead sea. 

Reflection isn’t getting him anywhere. It’s been eight years since he brought his Genin team to this exact spot and Naruto got tied to a wooden pillar. It’s been six years since his students absolutely destroyed the landscape and gave their teacher a run for his money. It's been three years since the near-end of the world. It's been one year since he first took Naruto to his bed and it’s been three days since Sasuke returned. 

Kakashi stops walking and looks up. He remembers dangling two silver bells in the faces of his three students. Only two could pass by his own rules. It seems that has come back to bite him in the ass. 

He might have allowed himself to cry then but he doesn’t get the chance. He feels it first, an intense rage and fear like the day Rin died on his arm. It makes his head swim and his inner alpha growls at the bare night. Then, the atmosphere fizzles and bends, warping like too hot air over a fire. He smells burning ozone and Sasuke darts out of spinning nothingness. 

Kakashi doesn’t stop to think why this is happening or even try to evade. Sasuke emerges angry, radiating _fight_ , and charges at his former teacher with a terrible sound. They collide like riptide waves over jagged rocks, two forces of nature hell bent on breaking and stopping the other. They tumble to the cold dirt, snarling and clawing at each other like beasts. This isn’t a practiced fight between ninja, this is a battle between alpha’s and Kakashi has been champing at the bit for days. 

The younger alpha snaps his teeth, looking as unhinged as the day he lost his arm. Both eyes are furious and activated when he pins his former teacher on his back. “Did you bite him?!” Sasuke accuses, voice furious. 

This close Kakashi can smell blood on the other alpha’s teeth—Naruto’s blood. Kakashi’s chakra flares, as dark and lethal as the last Uchiha above him. "What did you do?" He grabs Sasukes collar with one hand and punches him across the face.

The raven-alphas head snaps to the side from the strike. He snarls and turns his head back but Kakashi hits him again. After the third blow he roars, and catches Kakashi's fist around his jaws to keep him pinned.

The silver alpha pulls his hand back and Sasukes teeth shred his gloved palm. Before he can circle back for another attack Sasuke grips his collar and shakes him violently. 

"Stop!" The raven alpha shouts and his sharingan spins menacingly. “He’s dying. I need to know if you bit him.” 

Both alpha’s pause, fighting their very nature to rip each other apart as fear ices over Kakashi’s bloodlust. He scans Sasuke’s wild, insane, eyes looking for a trick but finds none. “No, never. He was waiting for you.” 

Sasuke’s face fills with grief and he bows his head over Kakashi's chest. “I need you to come with me,” he says into his own fist still gripped desperately in Kakashi’s collar. “He’s going to die if you don’t,” he chokes out. Suddenly, Sasuke is no longer a seething alpha rival. He’s scared, and needs his sensei's help. 

Some instincts are stronger than others, and Kakashi will not fight with Sasuke while Naruto is dying. “Take me to him.

The raven-alpha seems to understand the truce and moves quickly. Another swirling tear in space opens and Sasuke takes them through the nothingness. When they reach solid ground again Kakashi stands in Naruto’s bedroom. 

The smell alone almost knocks the silver-alpha to his knees—it's the anguish of a mangled bond—but the sight stops his heart. Naruto is laid out, naked but tangled in sheets, and weak. He’s barely breathing, only capable of small, shallow breaths, and his neck is bloodied and torn where Sasuke set his teeth over and over. 

Kakashi goes to the omega and lifts his head, trying to get a response. “Naruto,” he croaks and the blonde whines feebly in response. He’s not conscious, so sick with heat fever that his body is shutting down. “What happened?” 

“He rejected my claim,” Sasuke’s voice rattles out from across the room. He’s gripping the foot of the bed frame, holding himself away while he looks at Naruto’s limp body. “We tried, but the bond wouldn’t take. He asked me to bite him again and again…it didn’t...” His eyes flick up and look at Kakashi, begging for help even if his inner beast rages at the idea of having the silver-alpha so close to his mate. "I thought you might have bit him before, and that's why it didn't work but it was me. He rejected me, and now he's getting worse."

Naruto whimpers again. His body is shivering violently as if he’s freezing, though his skin is flushed and hot to the touch. 

Kakashi runs his hand over the omega’s neck, smearing blood over the sweat damp skin. He can feel how inflamed and swollen Naruto’s mating gland has become. It’s been overstimulated, broken, but not healing because the omega has rejected the alpha who bit him. The mangled claim is causing him pain, and preventing his heat from ending naturally. 

Kakashi cradles the blondes head in his lap. Naruto has never felt so small. “He needs a doctor,” his voice cracks, near unrecognizable. This is far worse than any of the times Naruto put off coming to him during his heats, this is beyond what is safe. 

Sasuke, through sheer force of will, has not moved from the foot of the bed. He stands back, watching another alpha cup his mates face and shakes his own head. “You need to fix the bond.” Tears are running down his angry face. “Bite him.” 

Kakashi snaps his head up in shock and disbelief. “You're his soulmate. He loves you.”

“He chose you!” Sasuke screams back, hand wringing the metal bar at the end of the bed. His sharingan is burning in his eye and he can’t look away, even if it means he will never be able to forget the sight of his mate being claimed by another. “The incomplete bond is killing him. You have to bite him, please.” 

The blond groans and his eyes flutter at the outburst but he’s not getting better. The fever is rising; his strength is leaving. Naruto reaches out, blindly grasping at Kakashi’s jacket, but it’s just a reflex. He’s totally out of it. 

Kakashi whines at the display. His inner alpha wants it. He wants to sooth the omega with the possessive clamp of his teeth. 

Surprisingly, Sasuke whines in turn, echoing his former teacher’s worry and grief. “He loves you, too.” He doesn’t sound bitter or hurt, just scared when he looks at Kakashi. 

The silver-haired alpha looks up at his wayward disciple. He see's love and pain, like weights on the scale of Sasuke’s life. It’s unfair. That’s all Naruto and Sasuke ever had, love for each other in the face of unfathomable pain. Kakashi knows which side of the scale he wants to be on when he says, “help me.” 

Sasuke only hesitates for a second before he’s crawling over the bed and gently accepting Naruto’s limp body from the other. He braces the blonde’s back to his chest and turns his face to the side, exposing Naruto's neck to the other alpha. 

Kakashi watches the tender way Sasuke moves the omega, how he lays Naruto’s cheek against his chest and brushes his palm over the whisker scars. There’s nothing in Kakashi that wants to snarl or growl at the younger alpha. They can do this together. 

Kakashi scoops down his mask, not concerned that Sasuke is seeing his bare face, and slides forward on the bed. 

Naruto is held between them, his back against Sasuke’s chest with Kakashi kneeling carefully between his legs. The younger alpha holds Naruto’s head back by bracing his sweaty brow and looks up at the other.

The sight stirs something in Kakashi that, for the first time, he doesn’t try to fight. It makes his gums itch as his alpha teeth extend, and saliva pools in his mouth. He braces himself against Sasuke’s thighs that frame the blondes body and leans in. He can smell the tangled scent of his students and Naruto’s blistering heat. The blonde’s neck is bloodied and sore and Kakashi’s instincts make him want to clean it. He runs his tongue over the omega’s neck and groans. The flavor washing over his mouth is so clearly Naruto but he can also taste Sasuke’s lingering saliva. 

The taste of another alpha’s saliva turns his stomach and makes Kakashi want to fight something. It also gets him drooling and barely able to hold back. He doesn’t rush, though. Naruto has been bitten so many times. His neck is tender, and is still bleeding lazily because Sasuke’s saliva couldn’t clot it. 

Kakashi takes as much time as he dares. He runs his tongue over the swollen gland until it’s plump and ready to be penetrated one last time. Only then does he slide his hand over Naruto’s scalp, fingers tangling with Sasuke’s, and hold the omega still to deliver the bite. 

When Kakashi’s alpha fangs sink into the omega several things happen at once: through his delirium Naruto cries out and arches weakly between them; Sasuke holds the blond steady and whispers calming things in his ear; and Kakashi feels the gland burst over his teeth—blood and sweat and saliva and the most potent concentration of pheromones he’s ever experienced gush between his jaws. It nearly makes him swoon and his eyes roll back. 

Naruto whimpers again and Sasuke nuzzles the top of his head while Kakashi groans and growls into the omegas neck. “Shh, it's ok,” the Uchiha soothes. “You're ok.”

It's all Kakashi can do to swallow the mouthful of blood before he feels a burn race down his throat and permeate across his neck. It’s his own mating gland, responding to Naruto filling his mouth. This is something Kakashi has never experienced before and it's searing. He holds on until it feels like his own skin is going to catch fire and then he tosses his face back with a tight snarl. 

Sasuke watches Kakashi arch away and gasp into the air. The older alpha’s maw is gaping, his eyes are wide, black, pools, and his teeth are massive and bloodied. When Kakashi’s eyes roll down on Naruto he growls lovingly before his tongue slides out to lick over the fresh bite. Sasuke knows immediately that it sets; the claim is successful. 

Kakashi whines, lapping at the bite again and again until the trickle of blood clots around his alpha saliva. With his mating gland stimulated like this, he’ll be drooling for hours and feel the pull to clean this wound until it scars over in a few days. 

He also feels a hot coil in his loins, eager to consummate their bond in a more conventional way but even his inner alpha hesitates. Naruto is not well and, while Kakashi can already feel the fever waning, he still needs a doctor. 

The silver-alpha realizes that one of his hands is still threaded with Sasuke’s over Naruto’s head. The younger alpha is gripping his hand tight and silently crying. 

“Sasuke,” Kakashi’s voice is rough. It's difficult to work his throat through the drying blood, and the gland swollen on the side of his neck is throbbing painfully. He wonders if Sasuke’s own gland is inflamed from when he bit Naruto. 

The last Uchiha ignores the others concern. “Help me cover him,” he says stoically. Through this whole ordeal he remained focused and even though his eyes ran watery with tears, he hasn’t let his own grief consume him. “We have to take him to the hospital.” 

Kakashi can’t argue. Even if he is worried about the other alpha, his inner beast demands he tend to Naruto first. They carefully wrap the omega in the bloodied bedsheet and Kakashi lifts him, cradling Naruto in his arms. Sasuke does the rest of the work with his rennigan and brings them to the hospital. 

XiiX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter might be my favorite from this installment. Kakashi and Sasuke have to wait while Naruto recovers, and they talk about some things. 
> 
> A spike of disbelief stabs through the older ninja and beside his own reaction he feels tired acceptance. Kakashi suspected it, but hearing the truth leaves him spiraling. “How?” He and Naruto never laid a claim on one another, not until a few hours ago. No such connection should exist.


	9. House on Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi watches Sasuke through the mirror. The last Uchiha almost looks small, shrouded in his cloak and face only partially visible. What Kakashi can see is pale and as bereft as he himself feels. Sasuke stops just a few inches from the other alpha, facing Kakashi’s side. Through the mirror it’s hard to tell exactly what the younger ninja is looking at but Kakashi can’t make himself turn to face the other just yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** I have pretty consistently received some comments on if a triad situation would develop. I want to address some of that in my authors note at the end of this chapter. If you WANT the spoilers, take a peak but this is your warning. If you don't want those spoilers and just want to enjoy the ride, skip my authors note at the end of this chapter.*** 
> 
> I know around the world things feel crazy right now. I think all of us, no matter where you are on the globe, are effected by the covid-19 outbreak. Some of us are on lock down in out homes, some of us are in highly effected areas, some of us are only hearing about it and it feels like nothing has really hit the doorstep yet even though the news is full of panic. Wherever you are I hope you are safe, and continue to stay safe. Please be smart, practice good hygiene and social distancing. Stay indoors if you can, but stay connected to friends and family. There are communities online and people who are willing to reach out and help you feel a little less stir crazy if you start to feel isolated or scared. I'm one of them, feel free to reach out. You can find my contact info on my profile page. <3

* * *

Once they step out of the tear in space, the entire hospital turns into a madhouse. Both Sasuke and Kakashi lose their damn heads when the medical team swarm Naruto. Sakura gets called in and takes over treatment. Naruto is ushered to a private section of the hospital and both alpha’s are made to stand outside his room, where they pace and guard the door like wolves. 

Naruto is put on oxygen and IVs and monitors. Blood work is drawn. One of his kidneys shut down and he's on dialysis for the first hour. He’s given buckets of fever reducers and remains unconscious. After about two hours he stabilizes and Kurama is able to intervene. Sakura steps out of the treatment room with a grim expression. 

She opens with, “he’s going to be alright,” and both of her teammates visibly unwind. “The fever damaged most of his internal systems, including some brain swelling and temporary organ failure, but he’s healing fast now. He needs rest. I gave him some sedatives and he'll sleep through the night. He should stay on the IV for another day, just to be safe.” She’s professional and direct in her explanation. There are no other patients in this hall, and only the most necessary staff. No one dares approach the notorious Team Seven right now. Not only are Kakashi and Sasuke exuding violence and protection and panic, but Naruto is now technically the Hokage’s mate. It elevated his status even further, and Anbu are officially involved. 

“Can we see him?” Kakashi asks. He hasn’t laid eyes on Naruto in over two hours and he feels like he might gnaw his own arm off if he doesn’t see his mate soon. 

Sakura gives him a curious look, then glances at Sasuke. She hasn’t asked many questions but she (and everyone else) must be able to smell that both Sasuke and Kakashi have stimulated mating glands. Additionally, it must be obvious that Naruto recently laid with Sasuke but bares Kakashi’s bonding mark. What she must think of the whole situation, what everyone must think— 

“Is that a good idea?” She asks, voice quiet but firm. 

Both alpha’s growl at the girl, low and threatening. 

She holds her ground. “I don’t know what’s going on between the three of you,” she crosses her arms and reinforces the barrier she’s created between them and the door. She resembles her master, stern and powerful in her domain. As godly strong as the other members of Team Seven are, none of them are medical nin. None of them could have stabilized Naruto, and she knows they know it. “I will not have you fighting each other in this hospital, putting Naruto and all my other patients at risk, because of alpha posturing.” 

She’s worried that the pair, left alone with a wounded and weak Naruto between them, will devolve into frenzied, out of control alpha’s trying to kill each other over an omega. It’s a reasonable assumption, one that any other alpha's would be at high likelihood of proving accurate… but for some reason Kakashi doesn't think it's likely. 

“Hokage-sama,” Sakura looks at her former teacher. “Sensei,” she clarifies with a softer tone, “he’s your mate, technically. You can see him but Sasuke,” she looks to the younger alpha. “I can’t let you in. It’s too dangerous and you’re not family.” 

“Yes, he is,” Kakashi corrects tightly and surprises everyone—including himself. Sasuke doesn’t look up at his former teacher but the older alpha can feel a twinge of gratitude float between them. 

But how? 

Sakura sighs again and tucks a bit of hair behind her ear. “Fine, but if either of you interfere with his treatment by fighting or so much as growl at each other _or_ one of the staff working here, I’ll have you both removed by any means necessary.” 

Sasuke bites back a sneer and Kakashi privately wonders what the hell kind of means she could possibly be talking about, but they both stay silent. 

“Come on,” she opens the door and stays by the threshold while the two alpha’s walk in. “I’ll be by once an hour to check on him. Do _not_ get in my way,” she warns sternly. “We’re all trying to help him.” With that, she closes the door and leaves the broken half of team seven alone. 

Kakashi and Sasuke stand at the end of Naruto’s hospital bed, side by side. The room is quiet and grey with only one bedside light illuminating the space. The curtains over the windows are pulled for privacy. They can hear the whirl and chirps from the medical equipment and smell the pungent, acidic, sterilizers used to treat Naruto’s wounds. It turns Kakashi’s stomach. His alpha hates that his mate doesn’t smell like him and that all his saliva has been wiped away. 

Sasuke, too, seems anxious to do something but doesn’t move. They’re both tense, and worried that if one moves too suddenly the other might lash out instinctively. They’re so keyed up after nearly losing Naruto, anything could set them off. 

Of course, Kakashi could have made the other leave at the door with Sakura. He would have been within his rights and he could be alone with his mate. His inner alpha huffs and paces, frustrated by Sasuke’s presence…but Kakashi feels something else alongside his own frustration. He’s got a pretty good idea what that is but he needs to confirm it. 

There are many questions Kakashi wants to ask, things he feels he has a right to know. He decides to start with the first question from the evening. “How did you know where to find me?” 

Sasuke shouldn’t have been able to locate him. Kakashi is a master at concealing his chakra and no legendary ninja, or last Uchiha, or God himself could have located Kakashi by those means. No one knew about his nighttime walks through the Third Training Grounds—a recent habit— and Kakashi knows he wasn’t spotted. Yet, somehow his former student knew exactly where to find him. 

Sasuke is looking at the omega, just as Kakashi is also afraid to look away. They talk side by side, quiet and slow. “Naruto knew where you were." 

"I didn't tell Naruto where I would be," Kakashi argues. 

Sasuke looks up. "He knew where you were," the raven-alpha repeats in that low, monotonous, voice he uses when he has to explain something that should be obvious. 

A spike of disbelief stabs through Kakashi and beside his own reaction he feels tired acceptance. He suspected it but hearing the truth leaves him spiraling. Kakashi never told Naruto about the training grounds. Naruto could _feel_ Kakashi there and so, Sasuke could also feel it through Naruto. 

Kakashi recalls days ago in his office when he had somehow felt Sasuke's approach at the same moment Naruto also became aware of it. He _knew_ it was Sasuke before the temp staff even felt the oncoming chakra presence, but he thought maybe his own senses were just sharper. Then, yesterday, he _knew_ he would find Sasuke on the rooftop. He hadn't thought about it, too preoccupied by everything else… 

Kakashi looks over at the other alpha and tries to scale his own panic. He and Naruto were _very_ careful. He never so much as scraped his teeth over Naruto's gland before tonight. There should be no such connection between them. "How did this happen?" 

At first it looks like Sasuke won’t answer. There’s a snap of annoyance between them but, insanely, Kakashi doesn’t know who it originates from. “I don't know,” Sasuke says a little loudly as if to interrupt the secondary, silent, emotional conversation between them. “Somehow you two formed a bond without biting and I can feel it, too." 

The older alpha palms his covered face and can feel dried blood under the mask, flaking around his mouth, chin, and jaw. He totally forgot about it, too worried about Naruto, but now he’s all too aware of the uncomfortable itch and how his mask reeks of blood. He goes to the sink, turning away from his former students, and clutches the porcelain.

He needs a second to think. Bonded mates form emotional connections, but this is something a little different. Naruto managed a connection to both Sasuke and Kakashi and now all three of them are entwined. How did Kakashi not notice? Is that why he hasn't been able to sleep? Late at night was he feeling things that weren't all his own emotions? And tonight, that unease that sent him pacing in the first place—he was feeling Sasuke's distress every time he failed to seal the bond. 

Kakashi tears down the mask as far as it will go, wringing it around his collar, and sticks his head under the faucet. The water turns pink as it runs down his face. He isn’t able to clean everything and he can still taste blood in his mouth but the cool water helps calm his nerves. 

Behind him he hears Sasuke shift, probably agitated by the smell of Naruto’s dried blood. When Kakashi rears his head he grips the sink with both hands; his head is tipped back and his mouth is parted. Water is beading down his jaw and into the mask coiled around his neck. Sasuke is watching him through the mirror but what does it matter? _The Last Uchiha can feel my emotions, let him see my face._

"Why did you reject him?" The younger man asks and a boom of anger fans out, sweeping them both like a nuclear dust cloud. Sasuke's face remains calm but his fury chokes the room. 

Kakashi has to grip the sink to steady himself. "What are you talking about?" His own confusion is barely discernible under all of Sasuke's rage that smothers them both. 

"He said you didn't want him. He fell in love with you _and you didn't want him."_ Sasuke looks murderous. He could have accepted losing Naruto to someone who would treat him better than he had but he'd kill Kakashi before he let the other alpha hurt his soulmate again. "If you don't want him, you should leave now."

Kakashi feels lightheaded as the intensity of Sasuke's fury hits him in wave after wave. It's disorientating, like being under a genjutsu. He knows these feelings aren't his but they feel real all the same. "I thought he wanted to be with you." 

"What," Sasuke asks and the billowing rage clears out like rolling storm clouds. 

"Fucking hell," Kakashi squeezes his eyes shut and leans into the sink. He might be sick. How does Sasuke function at all, if his emotions are always so forceful and abrupt? "I overheard you talking last night. I thought he wanted to be with you," he repeats tightly. “I was trying to step aside.” 

The raven-alpha is quiet for a moment but between them there's silent contemplation. It feels like it goes on forever but it can only be a few seconds. "I don't know what you think you heard. He chose you but he was worried you wouldn't want him because of our connection." He gestures to his marked palm. 

_They’re soulmates,_ Kakashi reminds himself and understands that Sasuke and Naruto have been linked all this time. It didn't form from a bite; it was already there. They had always been connected, and maybe this three way link was always a part of the deal for anyone who fell in love with either of the soulmates. Knowing that being mated to Naruto meant being connected to Sasuke was sobering. Would he have agreed to it, if he had known? 

Sasuke is standing a few feet away, at Naruto's bedside and looking at the blond. "I need to know if you really care about him." 

The last Uchiha had asked a similar question on the rooftop. Kakashi thought the younger alpha was just being callous, making a point to remind Kakashi of his place in Naruto's life. Now, with the bizarre connection to the other man, Kakashi knows Sasuke is not being cruel. He's concerned. He's angry. He's standing over Naruto's heart and guarding it because he isn't sure Kakashi is worthy. 

Kakashi isn't so sure he is worthy, either but he knows how he feels. Having the other alpha intrude on emotions is uncomfortable and strange but it hasn’t changed how he feels about Naruto. He looks at the other through the mirror, "I fell in love with him a long time ago."

Sasuke's shoulders drop and he looks down. A brief clap of relief flutters out but it's quickly snuffed out by mournful acceptance. "Good." 

More silence spills out between them. Kakashi doesn't move from the sink and mirror and Sasuke stands nearer the bed. They're both in their own heads but hardly alone with their thoughts. Kakashi is replaying the conversation he overheard last night and his brief meeting with Naruto late this morning. If he hadn't been such a coward… if he had just let Naruto say what he wanted to say… Naruto wouldn't be in a hospital bed. 

Sasuke is also reliving the last five hours of his life. He should have taken Naruto to Kakashi when he first found the blond on the street. The fact that he had tried to do just that doesn't assuage his guilt very much. The truth is, there was a part of Sasuke that had wanted to be the one to comfort Naruto through his heat. He wanted to fulfill his role as a good, reliable mate. He wanted to care for Naruto while the omega was at his most vulnerable. He loved Naruto so much, and it almost got him killed. 

Kakashi chokes over the sink. He can feel swirling despair circle Sasuke like a hurricane and it makes him regret ever thinking his former student was emotionless. Kakashi wipes his face, slinging pink water off his hand and looks up at the traumatized alpha behind him. It feels like Sasuke could snap in two. 

Sasuke flinches at Kakashi's returned attention and ducks his head. It looks like he might stand there, like a scolded child, but then steps forward while the other man is still facing the mirror. Kakashi should whip around at the approach, furious at having another alpha at his back. His knuckles go white over the sink and he doesn’t move. It must look like he’s angry, but he’s not. He’s overwhelmed. He can feel Sasuke’s gratitude and grief and lingering fear and how much he loves Naruto and it’s too much. 

He watches Sasuke through the mirror. The last Uchiha almost looks small, shrouded in his cloak and face only partially visible. What Kakashi can see is pale and as bereft as he himself feels. Sasuke stops just a few inches from the other alpha, facing Kakashi’s side. Through the mirror it’s hard to tell exactly what the younger ninja is looking at but Kakashi can’t make himself turn to face the other just yet. 

“Thank you,” Sasuke says very quietly and leans his forehead against Kakashi’s shoulder. He doesn’t press for anymore contact than that. “He would have died if you hadn’t been there.” 

For the first time since Sasuke returned and everything changed, Kakashi realizes how much the last Uchiha has matured. The younger alpha has whittled himself down to a more grounded, at peace person despite his roaring emotions. It couldn’t have been easy, considering Sasuke's once so volatile and self-destructive nature. Uchiha who seek power find madness and there is no doubt that this man is powerful. Somehow, Sasuke found a way out of all that pain and rot. 

Kakashi must also admit, despite the toll it put on Naruto and even himself…Sasuke’s time away was well spent. The same man from two years ago would never have leaned on his shoulder. He probably wouldn’t have been capable of asking for help or showing gratitude for receiving it, either. 

Sasuke has changed and, with the man leaning into his shoulder, Kakashi wonders if it is not just Naruto from whom Sasuke seeks redemption. Kakashi remembers their last conversation as student and teacher, from years and years ago. He had Sasuke bound to a tree with wire and they had a much different heart to heart. He thought he could reach the younger alpha back then. He was wrong. 

Kakashi has revisited that moment many times in his head, wondering if he was too hard on the genin, not hard enough. Did he dismiss Sasuke’s pain too easily? Was there something different he could have done to keep his student from going to that Snake? Kakashi considers that day to be one of his biggest failures. 

At this moment, he vividly remembers how angry he had been at Sasuke. He was livid. The damaged, hateful child had used _his_ chidori, a technique Kakashi developed to protect his comrades, _on Naruto._ As a teacher he was disappointed in his pupil; as an alpha pack leader he was furious. Kakashi realizes he never forgave Sasuke for that, until just now.

“Sasuke.” 

The younger alpha chokes back a cry and screws his face in closer. “I almost killed him.” He sucks in another ragged breath and speaks through clenched teeth. “I thought I was ready, that things would be different. I promised him things would be different _and I almost killed him._ ” 

Kakashi turns to face his former student and Sasuke steps back. He’s too ashamed to look at the older alpha and he can’t look at Naruto anymore. The last Uchiha, driven mad by grief and loss, who was loved by Naruto enough to find a way out of that dark place, feels so unworthy. 

If this were Naruto breaking down before him, Kakashi would hug him close…but he and Sasuke don’t have that sort of relationship. Maybe if the younger alpha had stayed in Konoha their bond would have been that of teacher and student or almost paternal in nature but that didn’t happen. Rather, their bond was muddled by their allegiance to Team Seven and Naruto, irrevocably important to one another but undefined in many ways. They also had to wade through the echoes of their feelings about Naruto and this situation —it was dizzying and difficult to suss out where one's own feelings begin and where another’s start. 

“This isn’t like before,” Kakashi knows they can’t avoid their past. If he’s right, his former student also regrets the day Kakashi had him wrapped around a tree. “This isn’t your fault.”

“Yes, it is,” Sasuke almost sounds calm. His voice is hard and his words are deliberate despite the roaring emotions under the surface. “All I do is hurt him, every time. I shouldn’t have come back.” 

Kakashi is bowled over by Sasuke’s grief, guilt, and self-hate. It’s choking the silver-alpha; he can only imagine how the waves of emotion drown Sasuke. Is this how the aloof Uchiha experiences all things? People accuse Sasuke of being a cold bastard, but he’s just wearing a very good mask. His feelings are sharp and deep and consuming. “Naruto missed you every day.”

The younger alpha laughs morbidly and glances at his teacher. It looks as if he's in on an awful joke. “I wasn’t going to return to Konoha. I could feel how happy he was…I thought it would be better If I just stayed away.” He pauses and shakes his head like he’s frustrated with himself. “About two weeks ago I could feel this... longing again. It was so strong, like how it was when I first left after the war.” He gives the other alpha a sad, knowing look. “I thought he was missing me.” 

Kakashi’s eyes widen. Two weeks ago Naruto was in Suna. The longing Sasuke felt from Naruto was for Kakashi, not him. 

"He's been falling for you for a while," Sasuke adds and looks over at the recovering blond. It's not his place to confess all of Naruto's feelings but obviously his soulmate needed a wingman or he wouldn't be in a hospital bed. "If I hadn't showed up, you guys probably would have figured it out on your own." 

Another stab of pain and regret flies out and hits Kakashi in the chest. He can't help it, and immediately tries to make Sasuke feel better. "You know he loves you, too." No matter how this ends, that will always be true. 

“He loves me _despite_ the things I’ve done. He loves you because of what you’ve done.” There is a deep sadness in his single onyx eye and Kakashi thinks Sasuke looks so much like Itachi it must break his heart to look in a mirror but the younger alpha isn’t crying anymore. He’s stamped it down, seemingly resigned to his fate and making the decision for all of them. “I’m not good for him, even when I want to be, even after all this time, and he knew it, too." He looks at Naruto, and for a brief moment the sharingan activates. He's ensuring he will remember this moment forever, because he doesn't plan on ever returning. 

Kakashi can feel Sasuke pulling away emotionally before the younger alpha steps back physically. It nearly makes Kakashi panic; it makes him feel like he’s about to lose the same angry, scared, lonely child all over again. He’s not making the same mistake twice. 

Kakashi snaps forward and grabs Sasuke by the shirt. It was quick and violent but his emotions are bubbling with concern and deep affection when he yanks the other closer. Sasuke must be able to feel it because despite the hand on him, he doesn't struggle.

Kakashi keeps the other nearby and growls lowly, just loud enough for the two of them to hear. Anyone who saw them would think blood was about to spill but that isn’t what’s happening. Kakashi cocks his head slightly, noticing the heated, bulging, mating gland on Sasuke’s neck. Its been stimulated for hours, longer than Kakashi’s own, and it must hurt. Neither of them will get relief tonight and it’s another agony that the two alpha’s seem doomed to share.

He slides both hands to cup Sasuke's shoulders and holds him at an arm's length. His inner beast is agitated with Sasuke's proximity, and the _stench_ of the other alpha's mating gland is sour to his nose but Kakashi ignores it. He has some things to say, and he won’t let his former student leave so easily this time. “I’m proud of you, Uchiha Sasuke.” 

Sasuke tilts his face down and a pang of _surprise_ followed by sharp _lack of worth_ rings out. 

“I see how hard you’ve worked to heal, and change. I know it wasn’t easy and I know you did it for him, but I'm very proud of you.” 

_Humility and joy_

“You’re not the same hurt child that lashed out because you were scared and angry. I know you would do anything to protect him." 

_Acceptance and determination_

“But you can’t leave now. He'll never forgive himself if you do." 

_Shame_

Sasuke is still looking down but nods. Naruto will feel even more guilty when he wakes up. Even if he didn't mean for it to happen, he's tied them all together and now they have to deal with it. 

Kakashi pauses, but still has his hands on the other man's shoulders. He's afraid to let go, as if Sasuke might disappear if he gets the chance. There's something else he wants to say, even if it might be meaningless. Kakashi makes the younger alpha look him in the eyes. “It was never my intention to come between you and Naruto. I promised him that I would step aside when you came back."

Sasuke knows his former teacher is telling the truth, though it gives him little comfort. Nothing changes the fact that Naruto and Kakashi fell in love, and Sasuke's love was too little, too late. “I can’t let you keep that promise,” he murmurs and allows Kakashi to hold him at an arm's length because they don't know how else to comfort the other. They should be clawing each other's eyes out, not quietly feeling the other out through this muddled connection, and yet here they are. 

They’re interrupted by approaching footsteps from the hall. They both know it’s Sakura coming to check on Naruto. Not only can they smell the beta's familiar scent, but no one else is brave enough to come in here. 

The two alpha’s step away from one another and Kakashi pulls up his mask just before Sakura opens the door. She pauses in the threshold and immediately looks between the two men standing at the foot of Naruto’s bed. She’s clearly suspicious, and curious. She probably wants to ask what the hell is going on but wisely keeps her mouth shut. 

“You guys could sit down, you know.” The kunoichi huffs and points to the chairs on either side of Naruto’s bed. “You both look like death,” she adds as she leans over the omega and starts checking vitals. 

Kakashi and Sasuke share an annoyed glance over the girls head, but they do as she asks. Sasuke sits on Naruto’s left side, where he can reach the blonde’s marked hand, and Kakashi sits to the right, where his bite is healing on Naruto’s neck. 

“His temperature is still a little high,” she mutters mostly to herself. “He’s not at risk for a seizure anymore, though.” She checks the IV bag and adds something to it before looking at Kakashi. “I can remove the bandages on his neck now, if you think you two can behave.” 

Another flash of irritation fizzles off of Sasuke. It seems like the medical nins voice alone is enough to grate on his nerves. 

“We’ll be fine,” Kakashi answers evenly. His own mood isn’t unaffected by Sakura’s presence but he isn’t generally irritated by her under normal circumstances. 

She reaches for the wrappings and Sasuke growls at her. 

Well, shit. 

Sakura’s eyes snap up and look at the younger alpha across from her. She’s on Naruto’s right side, next to Kakashi, and Sasuke is glaring daggers at her. The older alpha can feel Sasuke’s temper rising and if the beta doesn’t leave soon he’s going to have to restrain the Uchiha. 

“Thank you Sakura,” Kakashi cuts in and stands slowly. He puts an arm on her elbow and guides her away. “Is there anything else he needs right now?” He doesn’t want to pull Sakura away if her work isn’t done, but he really needs her gone. 

She’s still glaring at the last Uchiha when she yanks her arm back. “No, but I should see the wounds on his neck. They weren’t healing uniformly before.” Sakura doesn’t pull her punches when she adds, “there were too many bites along his neck. It looked like someone really laid into him and didn’t know what they were doing.” 

Sasuke isn’t moved by her words, though. Apparently it’s only her proximity to Naruto that sets him off right now. The last Uchiha says nothing as he stares icily back. 

“Stay here,” Kakashi asks and goes to the bedside. He doesn’t look up at the alpha across from him. This three way connection might stress Kakashi the hell out but it’s useful. He doesn’t have to see Sasuke to know the younger alpha isn’t concerned by his approach. In fact, Sasuke radiates a small sense of calm once Kakashi returns to the bed. Maybe he likes having the older alpha between Naruto and the door. 

Regardless, Kakashi is able to unwrap the bandages from around Naruto’s neck. There are at least four bites lining his neck around the mating gland, and one on the other side where Sasuke must have gotten desperate. Only one of the bites, Kakashi’s, is actually healing appropriately. The other four are bruised red, purple, and raised over broken skin. 

“You should clean them,” Sakura says to Kakashi from the door. She hasn’t moved, but she’s leaning forward a bit to get a better look. “Your saliva is going to work better than anything we have. Just don’t disrupt the IV.” 

Kakashi doesn’t turn to look at her. He is shocked and horrified at the sight of Naruto’s punctured neck and he can’t hide that from Sasuke. The younger alpha succumbs to shame and regret and self-loathing but his face remains undisturbed. 

“Thank you,” Kakashi calls back a second later. His tone is tight and distracted. “I’ll take care of it.” He wants her to go, now. 

Sakura gives him one last skeptical look and reminds them she’ll be back in an hour before she leaves.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Sasuke and Kakashi navigate sharing space, feelings, and not trying to kill one another and Tsunade returns to the scene and has some theories on how Naruto managed to bond to Kakashi without a bite. 
> 
> AUTHORS NOTE ON THE TRIAD BELOW 
> 
> YOU WANNA SKIP THIS? NOW IS YOUR CHANCE TO AVOID IT 
> 
> DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU 
> 
> Ok, this isn't going to be very detailed but I'll say this: If you think that slapping Kakashi and Sasuke together in a relationship at the tail end of this fic would be cheap, I AGREE WITH YOU. It took me 60k words to get Naruto and Kakashi into a loving relationship. I aint about to force a romance on Kakashi and Sasuke in three chapters lol. They don't even really know one another anymore. Sasuke hasn't spent any consistent/meaningful time with Kakashi since he was a literal child. They're not falling in love, but the intimacy is deepening just because of their connection. Moving forward there will be some parts that are unmistakably intimate, and messy and confusing for the characters. Is it possible they love one another? Maybe, but it's not a romantic sort of love. I hope that makes sense? 
> 
> End authors note.


	10. Close to Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi doesn't know what to say. He remembers being outside Naruto's apartment window and feeling second best, thinking Naruto had chosen Sasuke over him. Now, that he knows the truth, there's a small part of his heart that breaks for the raven-alpha. There isn't anything else to say, though. They both love the same person, and there's no conventional way to settle it. So, they do nothing. They sit in the quiet room, not even allowed the decency of the privacy of their own emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone for the kind and encouraging comments. Lately my thoughts and energy have been elsewhere. I'll explain further in the authors note at the end of the chapter but I'd like to give everyone the heads up that my personal comments might be triggering. Generally speaking, I just want to say thank you and I love this fandom. You guys are great.

XiiiX

Kakashi and Sasuke are alone again, both looking at the teeth marks lining Naruto’s neck. It’s ugly, somehow worse without the blood obscuring the multiple punctures. The younger alpha feels sick seeing it but doesn’t look away. 

Kakashi sits on the edge of the bed and feels a drop in his stomach. The wounds are open, and he can smell blood and antiseptic. His mouth is flooding with alpha saliva and his hormones are cranking out impulses to lick and clean the lacerations so scarring sets in, marking Naruto as his. He’s having trouble focusing on that, though, because he can also feel Sasuke’s grief. It’s so potent Kakashi is dizzy with it. He looks at the other alpha and rasps out, “stop blaming yourself.” 

The last Uchiha says nothing. He can’t look away and he can’t help the tightness in his chest. He’s going to have to watch his former teacher clean up his mess again. He feels useless; useless as an alpha, as a mate, as a friend. 

Beside them the heart monitor chirps and records a spike from Naruto. It’s not a dangerous uptick, but it makes Kakashi realize something. “You need to calm down,” he says abruptly, startled by the realization. Naruto might be unconscious but he’s still exposed to their emotions. Looking at his face now, it’s obvious. The omega frowns in his sleep, expression tight and worried. He’s being pummeled by the alpha’s feelings of grief, guilt, and shock. It can’t be helping him rest or heal. 

Sasuke blinks but doesn’t argue. “You’re right,” he concedes quietly and takes a breath. There is a brief flash of sorrow, but then he reigns it in. He reaches out and gently grazes Naruto’s marked palm with his own and pours forth feelings of admiration, respect, and love. Logically, Kakashi knows these feelings are for Naruto but their entangled connection doesn’t provide direction or context. It’s just raw, powerful, emotion touching everything like sunlight. 

The older alpha is again in awe at the enormity of Sasuke’s emotions. Earlier he felt like he was drowning in the other ninja’s grief but these feelings of pure worship are just as encompassing. It’s over his head like waves, dragging him down and Kakashi can hardly tell which way is up. It’s no wonder Naruto loves this stone-faced alpha, if this is how Sasuke makes him feel. 

The wave of affection does it’s job. Naruto and Kakashi are both lulled by it. Then the silver-alpha taps into his own feelings, letting them lap against Sasuke’s and wash over Naruto like the blond is their own personal, sunny beach. 

Sasuke makes an involuntary grumble in his throat when he feels Kakashi’s adoration saddle up to his own. He had felt Naruto’s love for their former teacher, and he’s happy to know how strongly Kakashi returns those feelings. “I’m fine, go ahead,” he looks from Naruto to the other alpha. He knows what Kakashi needs to do and he won’t stop him. 

Kakashi nods, as prepared as he’s going to be to tend to Naruto’s wounds, and pulls the mask down. His mouth is pooling with alpha saliva, produced specifically for the task of sealing a bonding mark. Later, he might feel ridiculous but some things can’t be helped. This is how nature made them and his instincts to clean these bite wounds with his saliva are strong. He has one hand braced beside Naruto’s head for support and uses his other to carefully guide the blonde’s face to the side. He ducks down, curving toward Naruto’s neck, and his tongue lolls out. 

Any feelings of awkwardness fly out of his head as his tongue collides with flushed, bitten skin. He can feel the raised welts against his mouth and Naruto’s slow, hypnotic pulse. Across the hospital bed Kakashi can feel a twinge of envy and desire. He assumes Sasuke wishes to be able to do this for Naruto. He looks up, mouth and tongue still laving over the omega’s tender neck, and locks eyes with the younger alpha. 

Sasuke’s breathing hitches and his hand tightens over Naruto’s palm. The silver-alpha is bent low, shoulders arched like a jungle cat crouching to drink from a pool of water. Kakashi’s tongue rolls over Naruto’s flushed, tan, skin and when his lips pull back Sasuke can see the shiny, top layer of saliva left behind. It’s very intimate, and he knows he shouldn’t be watching. 

The younger alpha looks away. His own mouth is flooding with saliva, a sympathetic response to the sight before him, and his inflamed mating gland throbs. The smell of Kakashi’s saliva turns his stomach and his inner beast seethes but Sasuke is also experiencing how _deeply pleased_ Kakashi feels. The distinctly opposite sensations are making him crazy. 

Kakashi pulls away from Naruto’s right side and looks over the wet, torn skin. His saliva has already reinvigorated the healing there and he makes a satisfied grumble at his work. There’s still the lone bite on the left side but he didn’t want to lean over the blonde’s body to reach it. If he knocks loose one of Naruto’s monitors or IV Sakura might really roll up her sleeves. His eyes flick up to Sasuke. 

The last Uchiha is staring at the floor, and frowning. He's uncomfortable, frustrated, and confused but he’s not projecting as loudly. "Do you," he clears his throat and doesn’t look at the other, even if he knows Kakashi is staring at him. "I can move if you want." The younger alpha tips his head just a fraction. It almost looks submissive, as if he’s deferring to the elder, but there’s still something sharp fizzling under the surface like barely contained violence. 

Kakashi is quiet for a moment and Sasuke doesn't turn to face him. Maybe they’re both a little shaken after sharing such an intense moment. Kakashi did just lick Sasuke’s teeth marks in Naruto’s neck. Fuck.

Finally, Kakashi shakes his head. “No, it’s fine.” He realizes Sasuke probably thinks his unease is directed at him, and he wants to mend the broken things between them. He can deal with Sasuke remaining close. “That’s helping,” he motions toward Sasuke’s hand still cradled with Naruto’s. 

Sasuke nods and they somehow make room for both of them on the omega’s right side. It’s a tight fit, and they both notice that now there’s no one between Naruto and the door. Their inner alpha’s snarl at the empty space, like it’s a given threat, and they decide to make this quick. 

This time, Kakashi isn’t facing the other alpha when he leans over Naruto. The omega smells calmer, relaxed, and the pungent odor from the sterilizers are nearly gone. His aroma is still heavy with heat scent and Sasuke. He knows that his former students had sex tonight, could tell as soon as he entered the blonde’s apartment. Even through the blood and mangled claim, the mixing of their scents was unmistakable. Naruto now also smells like Kakashi, and his alpha is struggling to reconcile its feelings on the matter. 

Beside them he can sense Sasuke’s slow moving palm over Naruto’s hand. It calms the omega, and that sense of ease bleeds to Kakashi. It helps him focus, and he finishes what he has to do. He pulls back and looks over this last bite. It, too, reacted positively to the treatment but would need tending to throughout the night just like the others. “That should be enough,” he stands and moves to his seat closer to the door. 

Sasuke says nothing while looking at his hand in Naruto’s.

Kakashi’s eyes fall on his former students' hands again and wants to know if their bond differs from his own with Naruto. The link between Sasuke and Naruto comes from their shared chakra and reincarnated souls, physically manifested by the marks on their palms. His connection to Naruto seems to be more traditional, their alpha and omega natures bonding. He shifts in his seat and asks, “are you still connected to him like before?” 

Sasuke drags their marked palms over one another in soothing, slow circles. There's a brief snap of worry between them but he answers honestly. "Yes.” The soulmates are as close as ever. One bond didn't replace the other. 

"That's good," Kakashi says and a boundless loop of relief jumps between them. Kakashi is relieved that his former students are still connected; Sasuke is relieved Kakashi isn't trying to drive them apart. The sensation makes the older alpha light headed, but it's not a terrible feeling. Another moment of silence falls between them while Kakashi watches Sasuke hold his soulmate's hand. He can’t help but wonder how much Sasuke could feel over the last year. He said he could feel Naruto’s happiness and longing. What else was he privy to during all that time? "What is your connection like?" Kakashi feels like he has the right to ask, since he's been dragged into it. 

Sasuke inhales, gathering his thoughts for a second. He’s never tried to explain the connection he has with Naruto; they had decided not to tell anyone about it. There was too much risk for exploitation. An enemy could use it against them and, even if Naruto didn’t want to accept it, his connection to the traitor would make his future bid for Hokage more difficult. But, the truth is, there was always some link between them even before the Sage of Six Paths burned these symbols into their hands. Since obtaining them, though, the link has become profound. It’s one of the reasons he didn’t rush to bite Naruto years ago…it already felt like they were mated. He wanted to wait, wanted to claim Naruto’s neck and body when he was actually deserving of it. In the end, he took too long to become someone worthy.

“I imagine it’s similar to the connection you two now have," Sasuke explains calmly. "Distance is the most important factor for us. While I was away I could only get vague impressions of strong emotions. But if our marked hands touch…” He looks at their palms. The connection is strongest through contact. “It’s the difference between hearing rain through a roof and standing in the storm. When we’re touching there’s hardly any barrier.” 

Kakashi hums thoughtfully. “I didn’t feel anything until recently but it was weak. I didn’t realize what it was.” Maybe foolishly, Kakashi wants Sasuke to understand that he didn’t intend for this to happen, and Naruto sure as hell didn’t plan this. Whatever connection forged between them happened organically, and it started without a bite. 

"I didn't notice it until we tried...until tonight," Sasuke admits. "When I touched his hand after I bit him I could feel you. He was still seeking you out, even when we were together there was some part of him that was trying to get to you. I followed that feeling; it's how I found you."

Kakashi doesn't know what to say to that. He remembers being outside Naruto's apartment window and feeling second best, thinking Naruto had chosen Sasuke over him. Now, that he knows the truth, there's a small part of his heart that breaks for the raven-alpha. There isn't anything else to say, though. They both love the same person, and there's no conventional way to settle it. So, they do nothing. They sit in the quiet room, not even allowed the decency of the privacy of their own emotions. 

Minutes later there's a presence at the door that has both alpha’s pulling their lips back to snarl. It’s too early for Sakura to be checking on Naruto again, and they can both tell it's not the pink haired beta standing outside. Tsunade opens the door and stands at the threshold, but does not step inside. Her honey eyes are on Naruto, and she looks about as motherly as Kakashi has ever seen her. “You idiots,” she curses softly. 

Neither Kakashi or Sasuke like that Tsunade is so near, and the younger alpha spikes with protective fury. For his part Kakashi just barely manages not to growl at her. Sakura’s presence might have agitated them but she’s a beta. Tsunade is another alpha and there are already too many in the room as it is. 

Tsunade lingers in the doorway with concerned, judgmental eyes. Maybe she can tell all hell would break loose if she stepped inside; maybe she’s trying to be respectful by staying in the hall. Either way, it’s obvious she’s evaluating the many, half-healed puncture wounds along Naruto’s neck. Kurama isn’t healing them, instead focusing on the internal damage now that he has control over his chakra again. The medical nin looks distraught, and sad. Though she’s undoubtedly seen worse in her tenure, this sight seems to hit her hard. 

Kakashi hates to think how this must look. Tsunade told him to fight for Naruto. She didn’t mean for this to happen. “This is my fault, Tsunade.” 

“Of course it is,” she returns quickly and finally sets her eyes on her successor. “How could you let Sasuke bite him when you two already had a bond forming? Is your martyr complex so twisted you would risk Naruto’s life?” Sakura had filled Tsunade in when she arrived. The medical staff had already formed a theory on how all this happened, though the two alpha’s in the room weren’t up to speed. 

Sasuke is silently vibrating with irritation. He pulls his hand away from Naruto’s palm to keep the emotions from hitting the omega directly but can’t totally reign in the feelings. Things between him and Tsunade are precarious at best, and they only feign civility for Naruto's sake. She hasn't forgot that Sasuke planned to kill her, or all the awful things he put Naruto through. Sasuke still isn't convinced that Tsunade isn't just another cog in the machine that contributed to the shit world he and Naruto inherited as broken children. 

Kakashi takes in a deep breath. Between Tsunade’s ire and Sasuke’s turmoil he feels crazy. “We didn’t know anything like that had happened. I didn’t even think it was possible without a bite.” 

“It shouldn’t have been,” the princess conceded angrily. “But Naruto’s condition fits all the signs of a failed claim, and that only happens when there’s a pre-existing bond. Medically they’re referred to as fledgling or courting bonds. I’m surprised you haven’t heard of them.” 

Sasuke has his eyes pinned to the floor when he says, “I have.” He remembers his father talking about it. He didn't know any specifics, only that his father wasn't pleased and that it interfered with a clan wedding. 

Tsunade is still frowning at both of them. “Clans that practice arranged marriages sometimes run into this problem when they find out their heirs have established a bond with someone other than their intended. The bonds develop on their own and can dissolve over time but attempting a formal bite while a fledgling bond exists can be fatal.” Her face softens as she looks at the omega. This shouldn’t have happened, but somehow her surrogate pup found a way to complicate things. “They’re not common. The only recorded cases have occurred between clan members who share a chakra affinity, but it’s the only thing that makes sense.”

“Then how _did_ it happen?” Kakashi asks the question they’re all thinking. He and Naruto do not hail from a shared clan; they don’t even share a chakra affinity. They just...don’t have that level of compatibility. 

Tsunade inhales and crosses her arms, “your eye.”

Kakashi reaches for his left eye and touches the scar over the bottom lid. At the same moment Sasuke speaks up, “he created it for you.” Days ago on the rooftop Sasuke had felt uneasy looking at his teacher's restored eye, specifically because he knew Naruto had forged the thing. It felt too much like seeing a piece of his soulmate in Kakashi. Turns out he was right. 

“It’s only a theory,” Tsunade sighs while looking at the silver-alpha as if she wants to examine his eye again. “He didn’t just heal you, Naruto created an organ purely from his own chakra and implanted it in your head. It might have been enough to... form a tether. It’s the only hypothesis we have.” 

Kakashi leans forward, elbow on his knee and rubs his palm over his eyes. It’s been three years since the war ended, and three years with this same eye in his face. Wouldn’t he have noticed if there was some link between them before now? “This doesn’t make any sense. Wouldn’t we have known sooner?” 

The blond-alpha gives her successor an unimpressed look. “Nothing happened or changed recently that might have deepened that connection?” 

Kakashi feels Sasuke look at him from across the bed and curiosity burns through the link. He’s thankful for the mask covering his face because a flush runs up his cheeks as he thinks about it. A recent change? How could he not remember a few nights ago, when Naruto returned from Suna? That had been different— in more than one way. It felt like the barriers on both sides dropped; they gave into each other in the middle of the night, foreheads pressed together as Naruto had him like no one else had before. The next day Sasuke returned and everything went to hell… but something about that night felt significant. Kakashi just thought it was his own emotions clouding his thoughts and making the moment seem more than it was. Now, he’s not so sure. 

"Perhaps," Kakashi croaks after considering it. "We didn't realize any bond formed, though." 

Tsunade huffs, still sounding annoyed. “You’re telling me neither of you noticed another set of emotions in your head?” She looks incredulous, and seconds away from marching into the room. 

Kakashi and Sasuke give one another a glance. Naruto likely didn’t notice his budding connection with Kakashi because he assumed any foreign feelings were coming from Sasuke. Kakashi didn’t notice the connection because he was sleep deprived and depressed. “There were...other factors.”

“There always are with you three,” she deadpans.

Kakashi fights the urge to lower his head in disbelief. Somehow all the conditions were met to create the perfect storm; between his restored eye, Naruto and Sasuke’s connection, Kurama’s influence on the omega’s heats, the many, many misunderstandings, and all the broken things between them— this is the result. A messy, complicated three-way entanglement put Naruto in the hospital and Kakashi has no clue how to even begin to fix it. 

“What’s done is done,” Tsunade finally sighs and drops her tense shoulders. She still stands at the doorway, and Sakura has emerged behind her. “Naruto is healing steadily, like he always does, and he’ll be awake in the morning. I suggest you let him return the bonding bite as soon as possible but you should be fine tonight aside from some slight discomfort." She arches an eyebrow in Kakashi’s direction. 

The silver-alpha says nothing, and is unable to meet anyone’s eyes. He’s not having second thoughts but this isn’t how he expected to bond with a mate. He just hopes Naruto doesn’t hate him for marking him when he couldn’t even open his eyes. 

Tsunade’s voice cuts through the brief quiet in the room as she sets her honey eyes on Sasuke. “But you can’t stay here,” she says flatly. Her tone is final, but not hostile. 

Sasuke and Kakashi both bristle and Kakashi stands, ready to defend his former student yet again.

Tsunade raises her hand, as if to silence the other alpha before he starts talking. “It’s nothing personal,” she explains to the Uchiha. “The gland on your neck is inflamed, and probably swollen by now. I can smell it from here. You both reek.” She grimaces and flashes her own teeth as if to let them know how awful she finds the stench. “We can lance it to decrease the swelling but as long as you’re near Naruto the swelling will continue and the gland won't revert to dormancy until Naruto returns the bite.” 

And that won’t happen, because Naruto is going to bite Kakashi. 

The silver-alpha watches Sasuke reach up and place his hand over his neck. They’re both experiencing acute, throbbing pain over their mating glands. They both bit Naruto, and their physiology is designed to expect a corresponding bite from their mate to ease the ache and complete the bond. Sasuke will be stuck in limbo while his hormones expect something he will not get. “What will happen if I don’t leave?” 

The medical nin scowls. “It’ll be painful, for one. It’s also likely you’ll experience some...hormonal dysregulation. Increased aggression, insomnia, salivating, and there’s the possibility you may have a pseudo rut. The longer you linger around Naruto the more likely the symptoms will worsen.” 

Sasuke dips his head; he has no choice, then. He would have stayed for Naruto's sake but he puts them all at risk if he doesn't leave. “How long until the gland is dormant again?" 

Her face softens, demonstrating the first sign of sympathy for the last Uchiha. “No less than two weeks but only if you don’t come in contact with him or his scent during that time.” 

Kakashi shifts, looking like he wants to prevent the younger alpha from making a rash decision. "Can't he wait until the morning?" 

"It's fine," Sasuke says firmly. It's nothing short of amazing that his former teacher is honestly advocating for him. If he couldn't feel the deep-seated conviction himself he might not buy that Kakashi actually believed what he was saying. But, the silver-alpha is being genuine. He doesn't know what to do with that. “It'll be easier this way.” 

Before Kakashi can respond, Sakura is guiding Sasuke away and offering to lance his neck to relieve some of the pain and pressure. He goes with her quietly and Tsunade remains in the doorway with a judgmental eyebrow raised. 

“What,” Kakashi snaps when she doesn’t budge. Suddenly he remembers how _tired_ he is and how little patience he has for the princess.

She shoves her thumb over her shoulder in Sasuke's direction. "What the hell is up with that?" Tsunade isn't an idiot. She knows if she came any closer Kakashi would likely have a repeat of that fiasco in the Hokage tower last week but he's more than fine with Sasuke hanging out? It didn't make sense. 

"It's none of your business," he answers flatly and fights the urge to shake his head. He can _feel_ Sasuke moving further away, the growing distance is like cold air between his skin and clothes. Is this what it felt like for Naruto? No wonder the two boys could hardly pay attention to lessons when they were younger, this was distracting like nothing else. Kakashi squeezes his eyes shut a second later when Sakura lances Sasuke’s engorged gland. He can’t even see it happen but all the same he just barely keeps himself from reaching for his own neck. "Besides, Naruto wouldn't want us fighting." 

Tsunade sucks her teeth, looking unconvinced and suspicious. The two alpha’s stare at one another for a moment but she finally huffs and throws up her arms. “Fine, whatever. I’m going to stick around with Sakura. Let us know if you need anything, otherwise one of us will check on him later.” She doesn’t wait for her successor to respond before she pulls the door shut and walks away. 

Kakashi is finally left alone with Naruto, and his inner alpha sighs in relief. He might have been able to tolerate Sasuke’s presence, but his nature wants privacy. He wants to barricade the door, or flee with his mate out the window and hide them both in his home. He knows these impulses aren’t rational; it’s just his animal hindbrain reacting to a stressful situation but that doesn’t help quiet the thoughts. His instincts have him running up the wall. He stands up, and paces between the door and bed with a hand on the back of his neck. 

He thinks about what he's done and the commitment he's made. Kakashi never thought he'd _settle down._ He never thought he'd even want that for himself but the excited jump in his rib cage challenges that old assumption. He had been lying to himself for a long time about who, and what he wanted. Kakashi looks at Naruto, _his mate_ , and so much love tumbles out he's sure Sasuke can feel it down the hall.

He thinks about what will happen tomorrow, when the omega wakes up and discovers he’s been marked—when he discovers _who_ marked him. Sasuke says Naruto chose him but it's likely that the last thing Naruto remembers is being with Sasuke and the raven-alpha won’t be here. Kakashi is ashamed to admit he’s afraid to see regret in Naruto’s blue eyes tomorrow. Will he expect Sasuke and be disappointed when he’s left with Kakashi?

He’s still wearing tracks into the floor when he senses Sasuke’s slow return to the room from the hall. He’s alone, and stops on the other side of the door. Kakashi pauses his pacing at the same moment, conflicted over many things. He doesn’t actually want Sasuke to leave but he doesn’t want him in this room, either. His teeth itch even as his heart clenches. It’s all a mess. He doesn’t know if he wants to beg Sasuke to stay or start another fight. 

They both stand on either side of the door, both aware of the other’s presence but say nothing. Kakashi can see Sasuke’s shadow on the floor and a shiver runs up his spine. He steps forward without really making up his mind but before he can open the door a _snap_ of loss crashes through Kakashi like a pressure drop. It leaves his ears ringing, and he coughs. He opens the door and finds nothing and no one in the hallway; Sasuke has left. Clumsily Kakashi reaches out with this newly developed connection, trying to locate the raven-alpha but Sasuke is too far away. In the pool of his awareness he can feel Naruto, close and warm but quiet, and where Sasuke’s presence had been there is nothing but emptiness and cold. 

XiiiX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be blunt because that's how I am in real life. I apologize if anyone reading this is triggered. In April I found out I was pregnant, then I found out I was carrying twins. I was both very excited and terrified. Recently I miscarried and lost both babies. I'm determined not to be ashamed of it, which is the main reason I'm telling a bunch of mostly strangers my personal business. I'm young, healthy, and my doctor said it was nothing I did/didn't do. I've been told it's common, but it hurts. I know I have a few readers on this fic...so if I can help normalize this for other women I will. I'm grieving but I'm not ashamed. 
> 
> As far as this fic goes, I have no intention of abandoning it. I didn't really mean to go on a hiatus. I apologize for not responding to comments. Reading and responding to comments is something I usually really enjoy doing. Right now I'm trying to return to normalcy but it's slow and to be honest my heart and head isn't with my writing. I'm trying to push through, but my next update may still be longer than I (or you) would want. 
> 
> Next Chapter: Naruto wakes up 
> 
> Thank you again for your patience and kind words. It really meant a lot


	11. Home is Where the Heart is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi takes another step and prays he's not misreading the silent, emotional chant calling him forward. He slowly sinks one knee into the mattress and below him Naruto bares his throat with a small, eager whine. The silver-alpha drags his eyes over the only scars the jinchuriki will ever wear and releases the remaining, feeble grip on his emotions.

XiiiX

The first thing Naruto notices is everything has an orange tint to it. There's no sound. A bizarre chill makes his lips feel cold and his fingertips are numb. The edge of his vision is murky and unfocused. He’s with Kurama but this space is cramped, like they're cowering in the corner of his mind. Naruto looks up, and Kurama is peering down at him with an expression that anyone else would describe as _annoyed_ but Naruto knows better. 

The blond shuffles up and as he moves the space grows like someone turned up the brightness on a dim lamp. The dark corners disappear; the chill in the air is gone; the calming sounds of nature return. The mindscape evolves into the vibrant valley once more, sparking to life because the jinchuuriki that maintains it is finally stirring. 

“What happened?" There's dread in Naruto's voice. Something like this had only happened once before. After Naruto and Sasuke blew off their arms Kurama had warned him this way, before Naruto could come to full consciousness and see the damage to his body. He knows Kurama is doing the same thing now, warning him, and wonders what he's lost this time. 

Kurama frowns and also straightens up, “what do you remember?” 

Naruto is sitting on his butt, arms behind him. There’s grass under his fingers now, and even if he knows it's not real it still feels good to grip the earthy tresses. It’s grounding. “My heat,” he answers numbly and looks down. “I remember trying to get to my apartment or… no, at first I tried to go to—” He stops talking as it comes back. Seeing Kakashi in the Hokage Tower, his heart was in his throat. He was going to tell him everything but he didn’t have to. Because Kakashi knew and he handed Naruto a copy of their completed contract, ending the arrangement. 

The fox demon says nothing as he sits across from his jinchuuriki. Slow realization is creeping across the young man’s face as Naruto puts the shattered pieces together. Kurama worried this would happen. The heat nearly killed them, and the fever whittled Naruto’s thoughts and energy down to a threadbare light. It was evident in how cramped and small their mindscape became. Though it is lively and bright again, Naruto’s mind has not recovered. His memories have not returned. “Do you remember the Uchiha?” 

Naruto leans forward and screws his palm into his eye, trying to remember what happened. He’s not..he’s not even sure how long ago that was. “I’m… I think so. He was sad. Kurama, why was he so sad?” He doesn’t unclench his eyes when he asks. He’s wincing as if he can squeeze the memories out.

“You asked him to bed you,” Kurama explains solemnly. 

Naruto jerks his head out from his hands and looks at the fox. He knows enough that something went wrong. If he asked Sasuke to sleep with him then… “he said no?” 

“He agreed,” Kurama corrects softly. “Your heat receded briefly after he…” The chakra beast trails off as he notices the disbelieving expression on Naruto’s face. “Sasuke was gentle, and kind.”

Naruto runs a hand through his hair but says nothing. At first he looks stunned, like he can’t process the idea. He doesn’t remember. He doesn’t remember asking Sasuke, and he doesn’t remember anything about the first and only time they went to bed. His heat robbed him of that. “Wh-” he has to clear his throat. “What else?” 

“Kit…” Kurama’s voice is full of pity. He doesn’t want to dump everything on him at once. He’s partially keeping Naruto here, with him, but soon the omega will wake up and have to face reality. 

“Something else happened!” Naruto shouts. He knows the other shoe hasn’t dropped yet, or they wouldn’t be having this conversation. “Just tell me already. What happened?”

“You asked him to bite you.” 

The omega inhales and tenses, reaching for his neck to check for teeth marks. There aren’t any but this isn’t really his body that he’s touching. This is a projection, how he sees himself. Naruto doesn’t remember being bitten, has no memories of himself with a ring of teeth on his throat, so here they don’t exist yet. 

After a pause, Kurama continues in a quiet tone. “Again, he agreed...but something went wrong. Your omega screamed, and your fever returned. The bite didn't take.” 

Naruto says nothing, still gripping his neck as he looks up at the fox demon with bewildered eyes. It didn’t work? He tries to assess his inner omega, to get a sense of how it's fairing after something so traumatic, but Naruto only feels peace. His inner beast feels...cozy, like a well fed hibernating bear. 

Kurama dips his head to knock it against the smaller human, who seems to be too stunned to speak. “You scared me, kit. The bite made you so sick and your omega siphoned my power.” That’s why the mindscape was so small. They were both dying. 

Kurama’s uncharacteristic affection and concern snaps the omega out of it. Naruto wraps his arms around the fox by hugging his huge muzzle. “You stupid fox, you should have jumped ship,” he murmurs into red-orange fur. 

The chakra beast huffs, “feh, yeah right.” He tilts his face back and smirks. “A decent jinchuuriki is too hard to come by.” They both know Naruto would have died if the chakra beast had fled. The fever would have killed him. 

Naruto looks down at the grass between his legs. He’s still trying to grasp thoughts that just won’t take shape in his head, and he runs a hand over his neck. The flesh under his palm is smooth, unmarked. It doesn’t feel right, like some part of him expects to feel neat, raised welts over his mating gland. He tells himself it doesn’t matter; he’s just confused. He slides his hand down, away from his mating gland and ignores the way it tingles. “I guess you healed me again, huh,” he says flatly.

“I didn’t heal you,” Kurama admits reluctantly. 

Naruto blinks, then whips his head up. “What?” He smiles, confusion evident on his face. “Of course you did, I— how else?” 

The chakra beast shakes his head. “I couldn’t, not while your omega was panicking.” 

Naruto’s eyes go wide and he feels like there’s salt rock in his throat. His neck tingles, and he fights the urge to touch it again. The longer he’s conscious, the more something feels off. His inner beast is lulled, content in a way he had not felt since he was on suppressants. “What made my omega calm down?” He asks slowly, already knowing the answer. 

Kurama’s wide brow furrows in sympathy. “Hatake bit you. He’s at your bedside now.” 

Naruto doesn’t react at all, just staring up at the fox demon with wide, shocked eyes. He replays the words in his head a dozen times, and he knows it's true. He knew it before Kurama said anything but that doesn’t make it any easier to digest. He can feel his omega purring quietly, not nearly as conflicted about it as Naruto is, himself. His inner beast got what it wanted, like a satisfied dog with a bone. 

Naruto can’t feel happy about it, though. “He didn’t want it,” the blond hangs his head in guilt. This is all wrong. Kakashi didn’t want him. 

“ _Kit,”_ the fox barks and shoves his face forward, nose stabbing his jinchuuriki in the chest and knocking the omega on his back. Kurama looks down his snout and snarls in frustration, “you humans are so dramatic and foolish!”

Naruto has an alarmed, affronted expression slapped across his face and he clutches his chest. He opens his mouth to defend himself but Kurama isn’t having it. 

“No,” he barks again. “You are bad at listening, and Hatake is bad at talking. This madness almost got you killed, and for nothing! When you wake up, you listen to his words! Do you understand?” He nudges the smaller human in the gut to drive the point home. 

Naruto has the wind knocked out of him and moves his hand to his stomach. “Yeah, ok ok! I got it,” he agrees hastily and scrambles back like a crab. 

Kurama scowls, but lets the human scurry away. He huffs and looks to the side, his many tails thumping irritably against the ground. "Foolish," he grumbles again mostly to himself. "He would have you, if you said it plainly." 

Naruto stays put a few yards away, now flat on his back. He’s holding both sides of his neck, elbows pointed up to the orange sky, and his eyes aren’t really focused on anything as he thinks on it. Kakashi would have him? Kakashi did bite him, claimed him. That's not something anyone does lightly. He feels a flutter of hope. He should separate from this place and wake up to his new reality but there’s one more thing he needs to know. 

The fox cocks his head, “what is it?” 

“Did you, uh,” he stutters for a moment. “They both bit me, right?” Now that he knows it, he can feel it. There’s a phantom itch along his throat, on both sides. It doesn’t feel right. “Did you heal Sasuke’s bite?” 

The fox looks uneasy. He doesn’t really understand the significance. As a chakra beast, the concept of marking and mating with another being is foriegn to him. He knows this ritual is important to his jinchuuriki, though. “I haven’t healed any of it. There was more than one…. I wasn’t sure if you wanted the scars.”

Naruto says nothing for a moment, then slides his hands down away from his neck. “Can you….before I wake up, can you heal all of Sasuke’s bites?” His voice is small and he feels ashamed, like he’s throwing Sasuke away. The truth is, he can’t stand to see them and know their love failed. They lived and bled and died for each other, but it wasn’t enough. Seeing the scars of their rejected bond would just be a painful reminder. 

Kurama frowns, still not fully grasping the meaning, but he agrees. “Sure thing, kit.” With Naruto’s omega content and quiet, the tailed beast has complete control of his chakra once more. Healing a couple of bite wounds is nothing. 

Naruto can feel his skin mending, warm with chakra and returning to its natural state. He mumbles thanks to Kurama, and falls back on the lawn again. It’s time to wake up. He closes his eyes and falls deeper. The sensation of grass under his fingers disappears and he hears the familiar chirp of medical equipment. 

XiiiX

Kakashi is slouched in a chair on Naruto's right, between his mate and the door. It's been fourteen hours since Sasuke left and Kakashi hasn't slept. Anbu checked in. Kakashi put Shikamaru and Shizune in charge of things. Both Sakura and Tsunade have come by numerous times. They say there's nothing medically keeping Naruto from waking up, and yet he doesn't. 

The silver-alpha rolls his shoulders and cups his hand against his neck. The swollen gland aches, and the pressure permeates down his spine. He thinks of all those times Naruto snarled at him, flashing jaws that were too big to belong to the average omega. He shudders, wanting those teeth in his throat. He wants Naruto to wake up. 

He looks down and rubs his thumb into the back of his right hand. The fingerless glove is torn from where Sasuke bit his fist hours ago, and he can see purplish skin forming underneath. It makes his inner alpha want to gloat, as if this small wound is evidence of his victory over a rival. They fought; he won. It's an ugly feeling, and Kakashi is not proud of it even if his inner beast basks in primal glory.

“Fuck,” he curses softly toward the floor. He wants Naruto to _wake up._ He rakes his hand through his hair and lifts his head. Naruto’s bruised and torn throat is healing. Kakashi had been licking the wounds all night, both his and Sasuke’s, and each had closed up and scabbed over. Now, though, the numerous, overlapping punctures were shrinking, disappearing against Naruto’s skin until only Kakashi’s claim remained.

Then, Naruto opens his eyes. 

A small, joyous laugh bubbles out of Kakashi and the relief almost chokes him. He stands. “Do you need someone? I can get Sakura,” he offers in a tight voice. 

Naruto shakes his head no and opens his mouth but only a raspy breath rattles out. He coughs, and sits up. His throat feels like sandpaper, like he screamed until he was raw inside. Maybe he did? He still doesn’t remember. 

Kakashi is up in a flash, back at the sink where he washed Naruto’s blood off his face hours before. There’s a dispenser of small, paper cups along the counter and he fills one before carefully handing it to the omega. 

The blond accepts the drink wordlessly and takes it all down at once. His throat is so dry but the mouthful at least gives him the ability to speak. “Thanks,” he croaks and smiles shyly up at Kakashi, who hovers over the bed. Naruto winces. Kurama said the heat-fever nearly killed him; it looks like the fox wasn’t exaggerating. 

“Are you sure you don’t need me to get Sakura?” Kakashi asks, nearly _whines_ , and he looks like he might snap in two. 

Naruto shakes his head again, “I feel fine. I promise.” He takes a moment to seek out Sasuke, trying to expand his awareness as far as it will go to reach his soulmate. Finally, so far away it feels like Sasuke must be at the bottom of the sea, Naruto can feel him. The omega smiles sadly, looking toward the north wall of the hospital as if he could see Sasuke if he squinted hard enough. He hopes his soulmate can feel that he’s ok, and that he still loves him. 

“You already miss him,” Kakashi says calmly and some of the tightness washes from his shoulders. He looks less nervous, and more resigned. 

Naruto frowns and reels his concentration from Sasuke. It's like turning away from a light source, and his focus on Sasuke dwindles until its just barely there in the back of his mind. Naruto curses himself. He didn’t think he was being that obvious, and this isn’t how he hoped this conversation would go. He’s already messing this up—

“I can feel it,” Kakashi explains and waits to see the realization dawn over the omega's face. “I can feel you, like you can feel Sasuke.” He expects shock, surprise, maybe even frustration or dread but instead Kakashi feels Naruto _glow_ with happiness. 

“Really?” The blond asks and seeks out Kakashi in his awareness like he had just scanned for Sasuke. Naruto finds him, close and warm and buzzing with anxious nerves. The silver-alpha’s presence is distinct from Sasuke but he’s no less welcome and Naruto almost cries. “I can feel you, too.” The omega’s emotions dance up the tether that connects them and sink into Kakashi like hot lightning. 

Kakashi sways as Naruto’s emotions prance around, jabbing his heart like a curious bird. Sasuke’s emotions had been deep and abrupt; Naruto’s are energetic and relentless. Kakashi feels like he’s spinning, like Naruto has disrupted the axis of the world and he doesn’t want it righted ever again. 

“You bit me,” Naruto says out loud while his emotions are still swirling around Kakashi like a frolicking fox. It's like he’s trying to coax the alpha out to play with him, to open up. 

Kakashi growls softly. He told himself he would be patient, that he wouldn’t make assumptions. Just because Sasuke said Naruto chose him didn’t mean the omega wanted to be claimed when he couldn’t even speak but this warmth radiating from Naruto feels so much like love and home. “I did,” he says from just a few steps away. 

Naruto’s mouth turns up in a little, private smirk and he looks down at the sheets. “Kurama says I’m supposed to shut up now and listen.” His eyes flick back up. “Do you want to say anything?” 

Kakashi can feel _hope excitement joy_ jump between them like sparks and he's not even sure who it's coming from. "I'm bad with words," the alpha admits and takes one step forward. 

_Yes_

_Closer_

_Want you_

"Yeah," Naruto laughs. "You kind of are." 

_Mine_

_Yours_

_Come here, come home_

Kakashi takes another step and prays he's not misreading the silent, emotional chant calling him forward. He slowly sinks one knee into the mattress and below him Naruto bares his throat with a small, eager whine. The silver-alpha drags his eyes over the only scars the jinchuuriki will ever wear and releases the remaining, feeble grip on his emotions. _I love you and it terrifies me._

Naruto's responding smile could shame the sun. "I love you, too—" he barely gets the words out before Kakashi is descending on him, grabbing Naruto's jaw and kissing him and crawling on top of him like a clumsy dog. The omega returns the same energy by yanking down Kakashi's mask and sliding his hands into silver hair. He tries to wrap his legs around Kakashi's thigh or hip but the hospital blankets get tangled between them. Naruto laughs into the kiss, and Kakashi cries. 

"I should have listened to you. I'm sorry. I misunderstood," Kakashi mutters his apologies into Naruto's cheek and mouth through frantic kisses. 

The omega clutches at the others back and doesn't notice that the many cords and other equipment get dragged and jostled. The IV tugs on the back of his hand, and the heart rate monitor clipped to his finger clatters to the floor. "I should have told you sooner. I wanted to, I was just—"

"I know," Kakashi kisses him again. "I know." 

Naruto groans and goes for the alpha's throat. "God, you smell so fucking good."

The door flies open and Sakura stands at the threshold. She looks frightened and determined, until she takes in the scene before her and then she just looks flustered. “What the hell are you doing!?” She shrieks. “I thought something was wrong!!” 

Kakashi tucks his bare face into the blonds neck and freezes. Naruto looks up and notices the monitors around his bed are all flashing. They didn't even hear the alarm. “Aaaah, sorry Sakura!” As he apologizes, Naruto can feel Kakashi laughing against his throat. “I’m feeling better now!”

Sakura’s pink eyebrow twitches and it looks like she might have a stroke from sheer annoyance. “I can see that, Naruto!” 

Tsunade walks up to the doorway and gets an eyeful of the Rokudaime and Naruto wrapped around one another, somehow fitting on the single hospital bed. She crosses her arms under her breasts. “Well, at least he’s awake.” 

Naruto grins, Kakashi doesn’t move at all, and Sakura stomps her foot. 

“You’ve got two minutes to make yourselves decent, got it?” Sakura shouts and holds up two fingers. Knowing Naruto, he’ll be leaving the hospital against medical advice any minute and she’d like to do one final exam first. 

“Uuuh, can we get like ten minutes?” Naruto asks shamelessly and Kakashi snorts into his collarbone. 

“Two minutes!” Sakura hollers and walks off. Tsunade gives them a sympathetic smirk before shutting the door again.

XiiiX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is on the shorter side, but as I was writing the "final" chapter I realized it was getting a little long, so I broke it up into two chapters. 
> 
> What did you think of the tone change? I hope it wasn't too abrupt, but I think I gave ya'll enough angst and it was time to lighten things up a little.  
> I admit, I feel like the conversation with Kurama went like this...  
> Naruto: *brooding sadboy feels*  
> Kurama: not this shit again.


	12. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto can feel his inner omega turn and shift, stirring from its slumber. Since being bitten only one thing seemed to make his beast raise its head: Kakashi’s scent. Specifically, the sweltering, thick aroma wafting off the silver-alpha’s mating gland drives him wild. It makes Naruto’s eyes dilate and his nostrils flare. His inner omega purrs _mine mine mine must make alpha mine _.__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to admit, I was really having a hard time writing this sex scene and I would NOT have been able to do it without CopperDaily basically writing the sex scene and then handing it back to me for some editing. So really, I have to give her props and so much love for helping me out, because that was the last section I had to write before I could up load this chapter and the next. Thank you, girl! ILY!

XiiiX 

Naruto would argue that Sakura only allowed them a minute and forty five seconds but they manage to pull themselves together. It didn’t provide much private time to _talk_ —and heaven knows they need to do that— but their connection only seems to get stronger the longer Naruto is awake. Naruto can feel Kakashi’s deep devotion like a blanket; Kakashi can feel Naruto’s love and it’s like seeing in color for the first time. 

They don’t hold hands or otherwise touch while Sakura finishes her exam. Kakashi stands off to the side, leaning against the counter as Naruto answers questions and admits that he doesn’t remember the last 24 hours. Kakashi is surprised to hear about the memory loss, though Sakura is not. She explains post traumatic amnesia is a common side effect of failed bonding. It's the omega's way of protecting itself, and it's likely Naruto will never recover the memories. 

Throughout Sakura's prodding and inquiries, Kakashi’s eyes are heavy and dark on the omega. Naruto notices and gets distracted several times. At one point he stops listening to Sakura all together and she has to snap her fingers to get his attention. The tension between them becomes palpable and the beta finally growls at them to _go home_ once she deems Naruto healthy enough for discharge. They don’t need further prompting and hastily leave. 

It’s a few hours past sunrise when they finally get home. Kakashi opens the door and Naruto lets himself in. He immediately fills his lungs, taking in the familiar scent of his alpha. He can feel his inner omega turn and shift, stirring from its slumber. Since being bitten only one thing seemed to make his beast raise its head: Kakashi’s scent. 

Specifically, the sweltering, thick aroma wafting off the silver-alpha’s mating gland drives him wild. It makes Naruto’s eyes dilate and his nostrils flare. His inner omega purrs _mine mine mine must make alpha_ **_mine_** _._

Naruto turns around and watches Kakashi drop his house keys on the table. He toes off his shoes and...looks near dead on his feet. The alpha is exhausted. It’s reminiscent of the state he was often in after a particularly rough mission. Naruto takes a few steps toward the other, “you haven’t slept much, have you?” 

Kakashi growls happily with Naruto pressed to his side. He feels calmer with the omega so close that he can feel his body heat. Nothing quite shakes the exhaustion, though, or the throbbing in his neck. Kakashi smears his nose into Naruto’s hair and closes his eyes. “No,” he admits with a sigh. He hasn’t slept in over 48 hours, and before that what little sleep he got was restless and miserable. 

“Come on,” Naruto prompts softly and guides them into the bathroom. Kakashi still has detritus in his hair and on his clothes from where he and Sasuke tussled on the training grounds and Naruto smells like a hospital. 

Kakashi goes willingly, allows the omega to maneuver him next to the shower and waits while Naruto sets the water temperature. The silver-alpha tilts his head to the side and winces. He remembers Tsunade’s warning about going too long without being bitten in turn: pain, salivation, insomnia, aggression. He doesn't feel _aggressive_ yet, but the other symptoms are in full swing. His inner alpha is pacing, distressed and anxious to be claimed by the omega it marked. He won’t demand anything from Naruto, though. They can talk about their options after he gets some rest. 

Naruto notices that Kakashi is barely standing on his own and seems distracted. “Hey,” he says softly and steps forward. He unzips Kakashi’s armored vest. It slides off his broad shoulders and hits the ground. “Let me take care of you, ok? You kept me safe, it's my turn now.”

Kakashi stands, docile and tame, as his omega undresses him. Naruto slips his hand up Kakashi's black shirt and strokes the large, X shaped scar across his torso. He drags his palm over the raised flesh until a low, gravely purr unspools from the alpha's chest. 

Naruto smiles, still gliding his hand over Kakashi’s rib cage. He can feel the deep, hypnotic purr vibrate between them and Kakashi is looking at him like a curious predator. “I’m gonna take the shirt and mask off, K?” He draws his hands up Kakashi's side, dragging the shirt and attached mask over the alpha's head. Then, he gets his first good look at the alpha’s major scent gland. 

The flesh isn’t discolored but it's visibly swollen. There is an obvious outline of the alpha’s engorged mating gland along the column of his neck. It looks plump and he can see Kakashi’s pulse jumping against the sweat damp skin. Naruto has kissed and nibbled that spot many times but Kakashi's mating gland was always dormant. He wants to drag his tongue over the sensitive bulge and know what his alpha really tastes like. 

Kakashi doesn’t say anything as he stands half naked, allowing Naruto to eye his vulnerable throat. He can feel the omega’s interest rising and heating like water about to boil, and then Naruto’s lips curl back and he shows his teeth. 

Kakashi’s legs nearly give out. “Are you sure?”

Naruto’s eyes soften as he looks up from the alpha’s throat. “Don’t you already know?” He isn’t reigning in any of his emotions and he’s sure Kakashi can feel his sincerity but some things need to be said out loud. “I’m already yours, right? I want you to be mine, too. I want the real thing... I have for a while." 

Kakashi leans forward and kisses the omega with a short growl. _Yes,_ he wants that, too. 

Naruto laughs into the kiss, "come on." He tugs them toward the shower and kisses Kakashi’s cheek and jaw. The water is still running; they still need a shower; but all Kakashi can think about is how close Naruto’s lovely, hot mouth is to his throat. “Relax, alpha. Let me get us cleaned up." 

Kakashi feels like he’s barely keeping pace. Maybe it's the lack of sleep, or the hormones clouding his thoughts, but his head is spinning. He’s happy to prostrate himself and give his omega what he wants, and right now Naruto wants to be able to taste Kakashi’s clean, bare throat with nothing between them when he sinks his teeth in. 

Naruto’s hand glides up Kakashi’s slippery ribs and over his chest until he’s cupping the alpha’s face. Kakashi’s hair is damp now, flattening against his head and his eyes are soft and dreamy. He’s totally at the omega’s mercy, literally in the palm of his hand, and Naruto realizes it for the first time. He's had Kakashi's bleeding heart for longer than he knew. "I hurt you, didn't I?" 

“I thought,” Kakashi closes his eyes briefly and has to reach for the omega's waist to keep himself steady. “You were waiting for Sasuke.” 

The mention of the raven-alpha’s name doesn’t create an awkward, tense silence like it once had. Naruto’s eyes are a little sad but he answers without hesitation. “I still love him. I probably always will but it's different.” Water washes down their legs and steam fills the air as Naruto lightly traces Kakashi’s mating gland with his fingers. “He’s my soulmate but I want you," his voice shakes. "I chose you.”

Sincerity and conviction roars between them and not even Kakashi’s insecurities can touch that. The steady truth that his mate will always love someone else doesn’t even sting like it once had. He can’t hold that against them, not after being dragged under the surface and experiencing their connection first hand. It also helps that he can feel the love Naruto has for him, which is just as strong and real as his feelings for Sasuke. 

Kakashi steps forward and braces his forehead against Naruto’s shoulder. He holds the omega’s waist and water pours down his back. He accepts that loving Naruto means sharing some part of his mate with Sasuke, even if the raven-alpha never returns. "I tried to ignore it. I didn't want to get in the way but... I’ve loved you for a long time,” he admits just barely over the noise from the shower. 

Naruto kisses Kakashi’s ear. "Me too." He can feel a little tug of guilt, like a rope connected them. When one felt it, so did the other. "It's not your fault; it's no one's fault, ok?" He kisses the alpha's temple. "I love you."

Kakashi nods his head, helplessly believing his mate. 

Naruto purrs and cards his fingers through the alpha's silver hair, adding shampoo and massaging his scalp. He takes his time, rinses Kakashi's hair, and then picks up a washcloth. Naruto circles the alpha's shoulders, down his arms, up his armpits, and across his ribs. His attentions are slow and thorough, almost ceremonial. Lastly, he glides over the raised gland on Kakashi’s neck.

Each gentle pass of the cloth over Kakashi's throat makes the alpha shudder and gasp. He closes his eyes and grinds his forehead into Naruto's shoulder. His mouth is open and water pours around his lips and down his jaw. He's sure if Naruto weren't holding him up, he'd fall. 

“You ready?" The omega asks softly with his face bent into Kakashi's ear. The plump gland is right next to his mouth. 

"Yeah," the alpha agrees. He's ready, been ready. He feels like he might die if he doesn't get it right now—

Naruto cups Kakashi's neck like he owns it and the alpha bends willingly. His thumb drags over the pulsing gland and Naruto can smell campfire smoke and raw _heat._ This is the scent of an alpha welcoming him, calling for Naruto's omega to claim him in turn. His teeth extend, so deep and wide it feels like Kurama is breaking through.

" _Mine_ ," Naruto growls and wraps his teeth around the flushed, hot column of Kakashi's throat. His unnaturally large fangs pierce the soft flesh and _grip_. 

Kakashi's knees wobble and a soundless shout fills his lungs. He clings to Naruto's hips and his eyes fly open, though all he can see is the shower floor, their feet, and his own blood mingling with the water. 

Naruto moans into Kakashi's neck, his hands slide around his mate's waist to hold him closer. There's blood and clean skin and the mouthful of Kakashi's gland opening under his teeth. Naruto can feel his inner omega run up to Kakashi's alpha, and their instinctual nature's embrace. It feels good; it feels right. Kakashi is his. His alpha. His mate. 

Kakashi trembles and his legs buckle when Naruto's jaws release him. He goes to his knees with his hands still up on Naruto's waist and hides his face in Naruto's stomach. The dizziness in his head is receding, and the pain in his neck is gone even though it bleeds. The connection he experienced between Sasuke and Naruto was openness, the lack of walls. His matebond with Naruto is like… a new structure in his psyche. Instead of stripping walls, they created something new that they now share. 

Naruto pants and licks his blood stained teeth while looking down. "Kakashi," he cards one hand across the alpha's scalp, drawing silver hair out of his mates face. "Kakashi, are you ok? Can you feel it?" 

The alpha opens his eyes and looks up from his knees. His inner beast preens, so happy to kneel before his omega like a loyal dog. He can't imagine doing this for anyone else but it feels right. "Yes," he smiles and it's toothy and boyish. His hands grip Naruto's hips more firmly, pulling the omega's pelvis closer. He kisses Naruto's flat stomach, still looking up. "Mate." 

XiiiX 

After they finish their shower they find themselves in the master bedroom. Kakashi has replaced the sheets since the last time he slept on the bare mattress, and they collapsed together. 

Naruto's eyes are bright and lively as they roll onto the bed. He feels well rested and recharged. His inner beast is purring happily and there's a warm ball in his chest that he knows is his mate. It's now closer to lunch time, and there are things that need to be done. They've both been away from work for days, and Naruto wants to finish what they started in the shower. 

The alpha, however, is still fighting exhaustion. The last few days have drained him. He's been tense and fueled by protective fear for hours. Now, he knows his mate is safe and he can hardly keep his eyes open. 

Naruto notices. "You should sleep," he says softly and curls closer to the other. They're face to face on their sides. 

"You're not tired," Kakashi argues halfheartedly across from his mate. 

The blond smiles and shrugs. "It's ok. I'll be here when you wake up." He turns, pressing his back along the alpha behind him and looks over his shoulder. "I'll stay right here, just get some rest." 

Kakashi is too tired to argue, and wraps himself over Naruto's side. With one arm over his mate and his nose buried in his marked neck, Kakashi falls asleep. Naruto stays awake and lightly draws his fingertips over Kakashi's bare arm draped over him from behind. His energy is back in full and he had gotten used to not moving for long periods of time during his Sage training. Besides, his instincts are telling him to keep watch while his mate is recovering. 

Three hours later Naruto knows his alpha is awake when he feels a tongue on his neck. 

"Your scent changed," Kakashi's voice is sleep-rough and low as he mouths at his mates throat. The punctures from his own teeth are healing well and should scar in a few days, but the bite has already altered Naruto's natural scent. 

The omega arches against his mate behind him and turns his head enough that they're face to face. "What do I smell like?" He can feel Kakashi's naked body pressed along his back and ass, and how the alpha's hand slides down his side and cups his hip. Naruto grins, happy that they're on the same page. 

Kakashi growls and runs his nose up Naruto's ear. "You smell like mine." 

Naruto shivers and turns his body to fully face his mate, kissing him as soon as he can. He has been patiently waiting for Kakashi to rest, and now he doesn't want to wait any longer. "Yours, forever," he whispers in between eager kisses and moves his legs to straddle the alpha from above. 

Kakashi groans into the kiss as Naruto rocks down, bringing his hot groin over Kakashi's awakening erection. "Naruto," the alpha sighs and grabs onto the blonde's hips. Kakashi rolls his pelvis slowly, and Naruto matches the filthy grind.

The omega nips at Kakashi's bottom lip and pecks him before mouthing at his mates sore, bitten throat. "Your scent is changing, too, alpha." 

Kakashi's grip on Naruto's hip tightens. The room is sweltering with the combined, heavy scent of two mates going at it. Kakashi can also feel the growing heat and wetness blooming from between Naruto's legs. He growls and bucks up, and Naruto gasps when Kakashi's cock grazes the sensitive seam of his pussy. 

"Fuck," the omega curses and slides his knees further apart. Kakashi is pinned beneath him and writhing up. "Love you," Naruto groans into the other's neck. "Love you and want you so bad." 

Kakashi feels something in his chest flutter. They don't have the expiration of the arrangement hovering between them anymore. There is no pretense. Now there is only unrefined love and respect and desire swirling between them like a whirlpool. 

Naruto reels back, separating his mouth from his mate's throat, and arches above him. Kakashi's hands slide up Naruto's sides, and down his muscles back. He loves his omega's strong, hard body. It drives him wild to think this young, powerful beauty is _his._ "Is this how you want it?" He looks up and Naruto's blue eyes are already heavy on his. Somehow this feels like the first time. The raw, unfiltered emotions flowing between them makes this totally different from every time before.

"Yeah," Naruto answers and reaches for Kakashi's dick. "Touch me," he begs and leans in for another kiss. 

Kakashi tilts his head to better meet his mate's delicate mouth. They kiss slowly, like they're learning each other inside out all over, and both reach for the other. Kakashi's hand slides over and down, palm grinding into Naruto's sensitive mound before slipping two fingers into that parting, soft heat. He can't help but growl into the kiss and Naruto snaps his hips, grinding his own cock into Kakashi's flat stomach. 

Naruto pumps his unbandaged hand over the alpha's heavy erection while the other props him up. They're both so turned on that the foreplay probably wasn't necessary, but it feels so good to touch and be touched and know they weren't on borrowed time anymore. They have all the time in the world. This is the beginning of the rest of their lives. 

"Alpha..." Naruto whines against Kakashi's lips. "Please, now. I'm so wet."

The alpha groans and reaches between them as Naruto arches back, putting the full length of his body on display for his mate. Kakashi's eyes drag down and stop on Naruto's spread pussy poised just above his own cock. He grips both sides of his mate's hips and Naruto takes hold of his alpha's prick. When the fat, slick head drags across the omega's lips they both groan. 

Desire and lust pass between them, but more than that there is so much love and trust. It takes all the oxygen from the room. They lock eyes, and Naruto begins sinking down. 

" _Oh_ ," Kakashi's head knocks back on the bed as Naruto _slowly_ brings their bodies together. The hot, soft, grip swallowing his cock makes his toes curl and he fights the instinct to buck his hips. "Fuck, Naruto." 

The blond whimpers and closes his eyes. His hands are now braced on the others chest, and he keeps his movements careful and indulgent. "Want to feel you," he explains in a tight, awed tone like he forgot how much he loves being stuffed full of his alpha's cock. "It's so good. Been too long."

Kakashi's teeth extend at the praise. His inner beast is being more passive than usual, but fuck if he doesn't like hearing Naruto admire his dick. He starts to circle his hips, unable to stop it, and Naruto sighs and moves faster.

" _Yesss alpha,"_ the blond moans and Kakashi is _off._

The alpha grinds his hips up to meet Naruto's languid pace and the omega yelps in pleasure. Every sensation and feeling sparks off one and lands on the other in an overwhelming shower of _lovelustpleasure._

"You're perfect, so fucking perfect," Kakashi starts rambling and slides his legs up the bed, planting his feet on the mattress for more leverage. He looks down and watches as Naruto's soft folds open around his shaft and drag up and down, leaving his prick rosy and slick. It's so filthy and wet, even Kakashi's silver pubic hair is damp. They've only just started, but he already feels on edge and his balls are tight and sensitive. 

Naruto's erection is stiff, slapping against his belly as he bounces over Kakashi. He whimpers and bites his lip, but Kakashi knows what he wants without having to say it. The alpha wraps one hand around his dick and Naruto wails.

Kakashi curses into the air when he feels Naruto tighten around him and throw his hips down harder. "Fuck, Naruto, I can't—" His knot is expanding, catching on the swollen, sopping rim of Naruto's plush opening. 

"Me too," Naruto gasps and somehow moves faster. His powerful thighs are tensing, rising and dropping over and over. "Yes, c'mon alpha, harder!" 

Kakashi does as he's told, snapping his hips up and pulling Naruto down with one hand. His other creates a tight ring for Naruto to fuck and the omega shakes. The alpha feels his orgasm rising and shoves them together harder, chasing that tight grip around his knot. "Love you, love your hot little body on my cock," he snarls and slams up. 

Naruto's pussy quivers and _gives_ , taking Kakashi's knot and then tightening around it. The omega's eyes roll back and his mouth opens with a breathy cry. Being knotted by his mate sends him over the edge, and he shoots over Kakashi's fist and across his chest. Kakashi growls up at the ceiling as he comes, load spilling into the hot clench of Naruto's cunt and filling his womb. 

They stay like that, with Naruto slumped on top of Kakashi, both shaking and panting until Naruto whimpers and slides his hand over his stomach. He can feel the familiar, pleasant pressure in his lower abdomen from Kakashi's come filling him up. 

Kakashi is purring loudly, feeling satisfaction deep in his bones. He slides one hand up Naruto's sweaty back and the omega curls forward, laying on top of his mate while they remain locked together. Naruto tilts his face into Kakashi's neck and breathes in the scent of his pleased mate; the exact composition of the alpha's scent is still changing. Once Naruto's bite fully sets, Kakashi will smell like a claimed, mated alpha just as Naruto smells _off limits._

Kakashi sighs and wraps both arms around his mate. The last few days— since Naruto returned from Suna, really— have been a whirlwind. He almost can't believe they've ended up here. "Naruto," he murmurs softly and the omega hmm's in response. Kakashi smiles. "I know I'm not the most… forward person, when it comes to my feelings, but I do love you. I love you so much." 

Naruto lifts his head slightly and gives the other a curious smile, "I know. I love you, too." He kisses the alpha's jaw. "At first I worried you only bit me because you felt like you had to but then I woke up and… I can feel it." He kisses his bite that is still healing. "You feel so good, safe and strong... it's everything I ever wanted." 

Kakashi hugs Naruto closer and feels a tightness in his throat but manages to answer, "me too."

XiiiX 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more, short, chapter to go with an epilogue and longer authors note. <3


	13. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the end, he didn't lose a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the notes at the bottom :)

XiiiX 

Four months after Naruto and Kakashi formally mate, they meet Sasuke outside Konoha. The reunion is brief but friendly. Sasuke confirms what they already know; he isn't ready to live in or serve Konoha. Kakashi surprises the raven-alpha when he offers him a job, anyway. 

"I won't work for the council," Sasuke's tone is mild but they all feel the sweeping wave of animosity. Koharu and Homura quietly agreed with and covered up Danzo's crimes and benefited from Itachi's torture. He won't have anything to do with them. 

"They don't know about it," Kakashi says with a light tone and cheerful eye smile. He withdraws a sealed scroll and holds it between them. 

Sasuke looks at the offered document without accepting it. He notices it only bears Kakashi's insignia, and not the council's. 

Naruto looks between them, chewing on his lip and praying Sasuke will take the goddamn olive branch. His soulmate has been traveling recklessly, with no purpose and no resources. This job would give him both. 

"This is off the books?" Sasuke asks as he takes the mission scroll. 

The Rokudaime shrugs. "It's not like I'm the first Hokage to work under the table. Besides," he relaxes his posture and puts his hands in his pockets. "This needs to be done and I don't trust anyone else with it." 

Sasuke's expression doesn't waiver or change as he reads over the mission details. It includes a list of all the information they have on Kaguya, White Zetsu, and the Ōtsutsuki. There is data, dates, and potential hide outs that need to be investigated. He looks up at Kakashi, "how am I getting paid if this isn't an official mission?" 

"Just take the job, why don't cha?" Naruto huffs and jumps forward. Leave it to this newly reformed version of Sasuke to be concerned about embezzlement, of all things. Naruto almost prefers the anarchist. 

Kakashi lightly shoves his mate to the side. "I'm not stealing funds from anywhere, if that's what you're worried about." He's paying from his own pocket, but he doesn't want to admit that. There's no way Sasuke's pride would allow him to accept a handout, even if it _is_ honest pay for honest, necessary work. 

Annoyance claps out from Sasuke, and Kakashi smiles behind his mask. They both know Kakashi isn't going to say where the money is coming from, and they both know that irritates Sasuke. However, they also know there are only two shinobi on the planet that can accept this assignment and Sasuke is one of them. 

The other is sagging with relief when the raven-alpha tucks the scroll into an inside pocket on his cloak. "I'll handle it." 

"Good," Kakashi says easily like they just agreed on who's going to take first watch. "One more thing," he adds and drops a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "If you find something and you need back up," his voice is suddenly very serious. "I want you to call for Naruto." 

The omega nods, determined and sincere like always. This is his responsibility, too, after all. "I'll come runnin' no questions asked," Naruto asserts and squeezes his marked palm into a fist. 

Sasuke feels his remaining hand tingle. It's a relief to know he can still depend on Naruto, even if he's mated to another. In the end, he didn't lose a friend. "Thank you," he murmurs and turns his eyes to the horizon. 

Naruto and Kakashi don't say anything else. They turn and look at the horizon with their teammate until it's time to part ways. 

Sasuke remains in that spot long after the other two leave. He contemplates his situation. It's similar to the path Itachi walked: traveling outside Konoha, investigating a foreign threat, working under the table, and secretly reporting back to a small few people. Only, unlike his brother, he's doing this because he wants to and, one day when he's ready, maybe he can return to a village with people who actually care about him.

XiiiX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHORS NOTE 
> 
> I have LOVED writing this fic and getting back into this fandom. Reading comments, talking with you guys, MAKING NEW FRIENDS, and feeling the hype has been so much fun. Thank you all ❤
> 
> My headcanon on Naruto and Sasuke's soulmate bond versus a matebond: I imagine Naruto and Sasuke essentially have windows into the other's consciousness. When they were younger, the windows were shut but had no curtains, so they still got a "peek" into the others inner thoughts/feelings. The mark's on their palms opened the windows entirely, and they can see/hear one another very clearly. This is why distance is an important factor. If they're face to face they're basically standing at that window. This isn't really a soulmate AU. Soulmates don't exist outside of Naruto and Sasuke, and no one else has these "windows." A matebond (which is common, obviously) doesn't open up windows or doors, but instead creates a joint space for mates...like a den, if you will. The creation of this den tempers one's secondary nature, makes their inner beast tamer, and syncs up their heat/rut cycle. In my headcanon, Sasuke doesn't have a window into that part of Naruto or Kakashi's consciousness. 
> 
> Coming Home is finished, but The Arrangement Series is not. If you are one of those folks that was highly against Sasuke returning, then you should probably just stop here and know that Naruto and Kakashi are happily mated and love one another and that doesn't change. If that's all you wanted out of the ending, here yah go! 
> 
> If you are curious as to how I see things changing between Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto (hopefully in a believable way) then join me for the last fic in the series. I'll upload the author's note on that fic in a few days so those who want to follow it can. 
> 
> The last fic: A Family Arrangement  
> The synopsis: Naruto wanted to become a parent. He didn't think it would happen like this.


End file.
